<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Soloist by Lonsipoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812393">The Soloist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonsipoo/pseuds/Lonsipoo'>Lonsipoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonsipoo/pseuds/Lonsipoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Lee takes a long journey through love and heart break while fighting for a spot to make a solo debut. After attending an infamous Jackson Wang party, he is left to question what his heart truly desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Jackson Wang, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Soiree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  <span>An unearthly gloom casts itself over a mid century mansion, that lies immersed in an array of lush verdant trees. The trees stand tall in the ground, taking control of the area around them. The compound is an ideal fit for the 23 young male residents who own it. It hides far enough away, that they could maintain some sort of privacy for their extremely exposed lives, yet still be accessible to the metropolis, where they all spent a majority of their time. Inside the vast building, has a ghostly murk that engulfs the space. Which is highly uncommon, when it houses so many lively spirits. The tranquility that fills the air, is being disturbed by a weak echo coming from deep into the house. It is a faint sound that is almost lost in the silence, as it is buried deep within the house, hiding itself on top level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The third floor is the highest level in the mansion, which is only a part of the "West Wing". That is what all the young men of the house call it. Their mighty home has a cross structure to it, stretching out in four directions. There are only three rooms on this level of the house, and the sound is coming from the room that is straight down the end of the wing. The disruption grows louder, and louder the deeper you go towards the end of the hall. Inside a dreariness fills the room, almost as if the air itself was sleeping. This was the only area of the house not lost in darkness. This room had an entire wall of glass, that stares out straight to the colossal orb in the night sky. It illuminates a majority of the space. Within the lonely chamber, there is still that faint noise that is breaking the peace of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     There stood a bed against the back wall furthest from the door, big enough to suit a King. On the bed came the source of what was disturbing the calmness of the empty mansion. It is the sound of agony that comes from one of the many young men that lives in the house. He lay on his bed weeping to the ceiling as moonlight shines on his face. His eyes began to swell as tears kept running down the side of his face. Images of what he had experienced earlier keep repeating in his head. He cries harder as he tries to erase the visions of what he had witnessed, or at least bury them deep within his mind. He tries to force his mind to forget. He stares up at the dark ceiling through his tearful eyes, asking himself  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Why did this happen? Why does it hurt so much? Why did it happen to me? What did I do wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   He closes his eyes and wishes the pain would subside. In that moment there was a light tapping sound that echoed in the room. He ignored it assuming it must be the wind, but again it echoed through his room. He neglects the sound and continues to lay flat on his bed, lost in his emotions. Again there is a tapping sound filling the room but louder, and coming from the door. He continues neglecting to bother to figure out what it is, as he doesn't have the strength to even care. Slightly louder, and more like a knocking sound came from the door, followed by a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Mark, hey Mark, are you in there?" Said the  deep voice coming from the other side of the door. Still Mark paid no attention, as he feels he has no more energy left in his body. All he could manage to do is sob. More forcely the knocking became.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Mark! Hey Mark, you there? Is everything alright?" The voice yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He feels he knows who is yelling to him, as the voice comes to him in English, and only a few members of his housemates spoke to him in English, and out of those few, only one, ever came to his door. Johnny. Yet he still doesn't bother to answer back. The longer he doesn't respond he can tell, agitates the person behind the door. He can hear the worry growing in his voice, but can't manage to make an audible answer. There is one last knock slightly more gentle, than the last. Instead of being followed by a call, it was followed by a little rattle of the doorknob and a tiny squeak of the door opening and a soft thud of it closing again. There are soft thumps of footsteps coming off the hardwood floor getting closer to him. He doesn't budge from his position. He is focused on trying to expel the haunting memories of the last few hours out of his head. Tears continue to fall, as each memory flashes in his mind like a picture. The footsteps come to a halt right by his head. He can feel the gaze the intruder is laying over him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Mark..." a soft worried voice comes to him. He gives out no response or acknowledgement to whoever is calling out to him. His bed starts to shift lightly, as another body comes onto the bed, slowly advancing closer to his. He feels cold wide hands going under his back lightly lifting him up. He lets himself fade into the arms of whoever has hold of him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"Mark, what's wrong?"  A deep whisper comes straight into his ear, as he is cradled by strong arms, being held up like a small child. "Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Mark moved his eyes over to the shadow holding him, but the rest of him lay still. He was correct in his assumption, it is Johnny. One of his best friends, and closest confidants. Mark gathers all the strength he can to sit himself up, next to Johnny. The arms of his friend slowly release him as he gets himself situated by himself. He gazes into his friend's rich dark almond eyes, and catches sight of the deep concern appearing through the windows of what lies inside his dear friend. Tears start to glaze over his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"Johnny!" He cries and he throws himself onto his friend, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Johnny's eyes jolted wide, stunned of his friends' sudden embrace. In a miniscule moment, the tension in his face softens and relaxes, he then folds his arms around his friend to console him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Have you been drinking? Johnny asks him, as he can sense the musty stale scent that emits off of Mark. Mark's hold around his friend tightens, burying his face into Johnny's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Johnny, I..." his voice breaks as he loses himself in his thoughts. He feels his heart swelling up, a tightening in his chest, breathing becoming more difficult, and he begins to gasp for air.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"Shhhh... hey, calm down, it's ok. It'll be alright, just calm down for a second." Johnny whispers into his ear, as he begins to pat the back of his heartbroken friend. His gentle pats turn into slow and gentle strokes, as he gently slowly starts to sway back and forth, rocking him. A technique he learned from his mother, when he would be upset as a child, she would slowly rock him back and forth and lightly stroke the back of his head. This was the only thing he knew to do, and he could feel his crying friend's breathing start to regulate itself again. He internally let out a deep heavy sigh of relief. "How much have you drank tonight? It's not very like you. You should have told me, I would have drank with you." He smirked to try and bring light into the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Mark slowly loosens his grip on Johnny, and pulls himself back and stares into his eyes. He takes in a deep breath before he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"Well...tonight at Jackson's... I...." his voice hoarse from weeping, begins to trail off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Jackson Wang, the notorious party boy. It seemed like whenever there was a scandal between the idols, or some sort of altercation, it always seemed to have happened at his large and extravagant mansion. A Jackson Wang party was not an easy event to get invited to. His guests ranged from some of the world's finest elites, high end fashion designers, models, music producers, business tycoons, world class artist's, Idols from all over Asian, basically anyone who is anyone. Although just because you were someone didn't necessarily mean you had entry. There are stories of very famous people trying to get access into the event, but inevitably getting thrown out. The matter of importance was your relationship with the owner, and whether or not Jackson thought you were "Chill". To be accepted into this social circle was a very big deal, especially in the world of Korean Idols.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>The mansion in which he holds his soirees, was not the one he called his residence. He was smarter than letting a large amount of people come into his actual home. He designed this one specifically for these occasions. </span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Wang Manor, what Jackson named the estate. It is a large Victorian styled mansion with Gothic accents, giving it a very haunting aura. Jackson himself specifically designed the place, for a very indulgent reason that an extremely small number of individuals know of. The exterior seemed like it would metamorphosize itself into a castle at any moment. With it's high pinnacles, the archways, the stained glass Rosetta window. It was certainly a unique style of house, extremely uncommon in South Korea. Having such a place built cost him a pretty penny, especially when he had two made. His own residence was done in the same style but larger, that was a much more mysterious place, almost mythical. Only a handful of people know it's location, and far less have actually seen it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>It would seem as if Jackson tries to find any sort of reason to throw a party. Who could blame him for wanting to get his money's worth for what he spent to build such a space. For instance tonight he is hosting a soiree for the welcoming of the summer equinox. A queue of cars were slowly advancing from the deep long road that led from the entrance of his estate to the Manor. Each vehicle pulled up to the curved drop off station that was around this giant fountain at the front of the house. As each guest gets dropped off one by one, it gets the group of young men closer to the beginning of a night they will never forget.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>As they pull up to the front of the house, they stare out their windows, amazed at this rare and beautiful architectural building. Mark's group consists of Doyoung, Taeil, Johnny, Chanyeol, Sehun, Taemin, and Key. They all arrived in a row of cars Mark with his housemates, and the other four in pairs of their respective groups. They all step out of their vehicles in awe. They were all dressed in their favorite high end suits. All with a flare to match each of their personalities. Taemin and Doyoung had suits that really stood out. Key and Taeil's were a bit more tame but still carried their uniqueness. The rest kept it more simple with classic suits ranging in colors.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"This is a castle!" Exclaimed Taemin, very doe eyed and child like. Key just rolled his eyes at him. The group continued to take in the enormous building.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>"C'mon let's go inside, unless you wanna stay out here all night staring at the damn place!" He snarks at them, as he storms off toward the mansion. "We finally get invited to one of these, and they act like a bunch of kids" Key mumbles under his breath. The others quickly start to follow. They climb up a wide set of stairs that narrows the closer you get to the top. When they all reached the final step, there they were greeted by an older man. His eyes staring straight out, his posture is very erect. He wore a black tuxedo suit that was almost shining with how well kept it was. The white gloves he wore could almost shine with their brightness. His face was a bit dull, his eyes were getting lost in his wrinkles, and his hair was beginning to grey. They gave the man a gentle bow, as they stood in front of him. When they had all finished their greetings, he finally moved his eyes towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Names, please." he said in a serious flat tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Uhh…. Mark Lee sir, we were told we would be on the list." Mark said nervously. The older man looked at all eight of the boys one by one, as if he were looking deep into each of their souls to see if they were worthy or not to be let in. He tapped the door lightly behind him in a distinct way. The boys looked at each other seeing if anyone understood what the older man was doing. Just then the double doors into the grand manor open up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "You may enter." He says to them but in a slightly lighter tone. They all start to scurry inside, all slightly scared of the man. Doyoung and Taeil look back at the man as he turns to tell them "Enjoy your evening young sirs." He gives them a sinister grin. Taeil and Doyoung quickly stare at each other, right before the doors slam shut behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "What just happened?!" Doyoung cried out very nervously, as he grabbed onto Johnny's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Will you calm down! He was just the doorman. Stop acting like a child, we are finally at one of Jackson's parties. Don't be lame!" Key snapped back as he was starting to get annoyed with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…" Doyoung tried to fight back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright Doyoung." Johnny reassured him as he patted him on the back. "Key is right though, let's act cool dude." Doyoung stopped his pouting and relaxed himself after Johnny's supportive words. They were all about to start walking down the hallway when they stopped straight in their tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The interior of the Manor finally processed in their heads. They all stood flabbergasted at what their eyes were soaking in. The extravagance of the Manor was far more than what their poor minds could comprehend at that moment. The floors, walls, staircases were all made of dark wood, the parts of the walls that weren't lined with wood had a light beige coloring to it. A majority of the walls had carved designs etched into them. Small beautiful intricate Victorian designs. Although the house was filled with dark wood, there wasn't a lack of lighting. The wood was so polished and clean that the small light that lit the area bounced off the floors and walls, giving the space a glow. Throughout the house lay a very patterned red rugging, giving off a beautiful accent to all the wooding. Crystal chandeliers hung in about every room, filling them with a dim sort of light. In the daytime the stained glass windows would lend it's hand at keeping the place lit, as well as a few dome ceiling sunroofs. Sehun cleared his throat, to get everyone's attention back </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I think we should go inside now." He said as he tried to lead everyone from where they were glued. The deeper they entered the Manor, they could feel it coming to life. The sounds of the other guests could be faintly heard as they continued to walk. They entered a large foyer. All of them circled around the area staring at the ceiling, confused on where to go next. Taemin ran to the double doors that were at the center of the back wall. He pressed his ear to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey, I think they're all in here!" He said excitedly. They all walked closer to the door. They could hear faint noise coming from the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well let's find out." Taeil answered as Chanyeol grabbed the doorknobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Chanyeol asked as he glanced over the group. They all replied back with a nod of their heads. Chanyeol gave the doorknob a slow turn for some dramatic effect, he smiled then swung the doors open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Noise flooded through the doorway hitting each of them very loudly. The room was nothing like the boys were expecting. They thought they were going to walk into a fraternity style party, but they were extremely wrong. The place had a very old Hollywood feel and aesthetic, like they had gone through some sort of time portal. There was a sophistication that filled the air, but also a hard hip hop sound vibrating it's way through the room. They understood now why these events were so highly desired, it felt like being in a living fashion museum, almost like an award show but more lavish. Women were in elegant gowns and dresses, the men were very poised. Luckily they all got the warning to dress accordingly. Doyoung, Taeil, and Taemin were the firsts to come back into their senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Let's go party!" The three of them uttered, while throwing their fists into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hold it." Chanyeol and Key both declared, grabbing the three by their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "We need to set up some ground rules first." Sehun told the group, giving a serious look to the three who were about to wander off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yeah, don't get too wild, and watch what you're drinking." Johnny warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "If any of you want to leave at any point, you have to let us all know." Mark said to them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "And don't do anything stupid." Key added, giving Taemin a hard look. Taemin looked back confused, pointing to his own chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Me? Why are you looking at me?" Taemin asked, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Shut up." Key answered with a smile as he put his arm around Taemin's neck and led him down the steps into the grand room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Where are we going?" Taemin asked, confused to where he was being led.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "We're getting a drink, now will you just be quiet for once!" Key teased, as he pulled Taemin's head down to rub his knuckle on the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Hey, stop!" Taemin tried to fight back. The two drifted away into the crowd, their voices getting lost into the abyss of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Taeil and I are gonna go follow them" Doyoung told the others as he wrapped his arm around Taeil's shoulders. They turned to head off, when a soft sweet voice came to them from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Hey, guys!" They all turned to see who was speaking to them. She was walking in from the hallway they just came in from. She had a very pale complexion, with soft rosy undertones. Her hair was long and dark with big soft curls at the ends of her hair. She smiled at them with a light and friendly smile. This was the reason these young men got invited into Jackson's soiree, and whom Mark has been crushing over for the last four years. She is the one and only Tiffany Young. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tiffany was once their "Noona" (older sister) before she decided to depart from the record label they are all still signed to. Mark remembers first meeting Tiffany as a trainee and admiring her. It wasn't until four years ago when his admiration grew into something more. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>      It was a couple months before the contracts of the members of the legendary girl group Girls Generation were coming to an end. Rumors were circulating around the company that the girls weren't going to re-sign, and that the group would be coming to an end. A notorious girl group, whose popularity was still rising, was about to disband. Similar to another group that had just happened a year prior, leaving everyone in distraught. This was all everyone was talking about, that an era is about to end. Mark wasn't getting caught up in all the gossip, his mind was drifting off into its own worries. The holidays were approaching and all he could think about was his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    This was the first year he would be having Thanksgiving alone. This was his favorite holiday, the one he loved spending with his father. He and his father would wake up early to get an early start for breakfast. When he would wake up in the early morning, he always tried to beat his father to the kitchen. Every year his father would already be in the kitchen getting started on their breakfast, as he would come racing in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awe, dad!" He would repeatedly cry out, when he would see his father had beaten him another year. He would drop his head and slouch his shoulders as he made his way over to assist his father. His father would always pat him on the head and tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Sorry, son better luck next year." Mark always pretended to be upset, but deep down it warmed him. He secretly enjoyed knowing that each year his dad would always win. They would spend the rest of their day in the kitchen, Mark's father teaching him recipes for all sorts of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with knees to his chest, arms wrapping all around himself, turning into a ball. He sat on the floor of a somber room, lifeless without its usual commotion of music filling the air and dancing vibrating the floor. Alone he cried in the remembrance of all the traditions he held dear, and would be missing out on this year. Suddenly the door to the room swung open and light suddenly charged through the room giving it a new life. Mark shot his head up because of the quick change of scenery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize someone was in here." The girl said apologetically. He quickly wiped his eyes and nose, and looked over at the person who just intruded into his time alone. It was Tiffany Young, she was dressed in black sweatpants with a light blue short sleeve off the shoulder cropped top with a black tank top underneath, with some white high top sneakers, and her hair tied up into a ponytail. It looked like she came to use the room for its intended purpose, to practice dance. She had been scrolling through her phone when she kicked open the door and flipped the switch for the light, that she hadn't seen little Mark brooding on the floor of the room. She quickly noticed something was off, and started to slowly walk towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You alright there, bud?" She said as she tried to get a better look at who he was. He looked back at her through teary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, I'm sorry I'm almost done here. I'll be out of your way in a moment." He replied as he uncurled himself. She finally recognized him, and she relaxed herself a bit more, as she walked up to him a bit faster. She sat herself next to him against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "You're ok, you can stay as long as you want. If you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me. I'm a pretty good listener." She said to him with a sweet grin. Her eyes arched a bit when she smiled, her cheeks lifted up high, bringing out the rosiness in her complexion. "You're Mark, right?" She asked him suddenly, bringing back his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Uh, yeah I am." He answered quietly, a little shocked she remembered his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Well see, we've met before. We aren't strangers, you can always come and tell me anything, I'm a pretty good listener you know." She repeated. If he could have let out a soft chuckle he would have. He could definitely tell she was just gloating. There was something about her that calmed him down, he felt himself being comfortable with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Well… umm… actually, I miss my dad." He admitted to her, finally deciding to confide in her. She let out a deep breath and her body seemed to have weighed itself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Ahhh I see." she whispered to herself. "Where is your dad?" She cautiously asked, not wanting to assume anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "He's in Canada, where I'm from. He isn't going to be able come visit me for Thanksgiving this year, and maybe the next couple years too. He said it's getting harder to make trips over here every year, and that he promises to try and make it as soon as he is able, but we always spend Thanksgiving together. I don't know one without him, and I don't know what to do. I miss having him around." He blurted out all at once. Wide eyed, Tiffany tried her hardest to hear every last word. Overwhelmed with the flooding of words he had spoken quickly, she managed to get it all, and even the ones unspoken. She let out a soft sigh as she searched deep into her head for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Awe, It's ok. I'm sure it's hard for him too." Tears started building up in his eyes, but then she put her hand on his arm. "I've been there myself too you know." She quickly added to try and console him, before the tears came flooding out. In a flash whatever it was she had been searching for in her mind came to her. "Hey, Why don't we just make our own Thanksgiving! I can cook you up some of my favorite dishes, and you can video call your dad. We can all celebrate Thanksgiving together!" She shouted in pure joy, and smiled bright. Mark was unsure if she was smiling to cheer him up or if she was excited to have come up with this idea. "You know I'm from California so I usually spend Thanksgiving alone here too, as not many of the other members celebrate that holiday either. So it would be nice to have someone to celebrate with this year." She added giving him a somber look. He thought about her offer for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, Let's do it." Mark finally answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yay!" She yelled, which caused Mark to finally let out a smile. Which she was very observant on, and caught. "Ah ha,I got you to smile!" She teased giving him a poke to his side, causing him to let out a chuckle. She giggled back to him, and this is the moment where something inside him had awoken. Whatever it was, filled him with a strong warmth, and it always appeared around her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Their Thanksgiving celebration had come a couple weeks before her contract would come to an end. A thought Mark had forgotten about, had it buried deep in the back of his mind. This was his first Thanksgiving without his father with him but the first with a beautiful young woman. He got dropped off by a company driver to her small little town home. It was a very generic building that was very common in the city. Shaped very squarely, and was a washed out light grey color with big long rectangular windows. It had a gate at the front he had to wait at till she granted him access to pass through. He got out of the black sedan, dressed in some light beige slacks and a Mao collared shirt, topped with a light blue sports coat. His hair was done up, in a natural pushed back hairstyle, and he had Oxford style shoes that matched his jacket. He nervously approached the iron gate and pressed the little intercom button, that also let out a ding, for the doorbell. Just a few moments later her voice came through the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey Mark! Come on in, the door is open." Slightly confused she knew it was him, he searched up around the gate, to find a camera. He waved to it, as a loud buzzing came from the other side of the gate and a clunking sound followed. The gate slowly started opening and he made his way through. He got to the front door and let himself in. He was struggling to take off his shoes and get into the guest slippers. He was trying to keep from dropping the pan of his dad's famous apple crumble recipe, he made to share with Tiffany for their Thanksgiving dinner. As he finally got his shoes off Tiffany yelled to him from somewhere deep into her little home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Mark, come to the dining room!" Her house was very bright as the walls were painted white, and the large windows let in an enormous amount of light. She had a very simplistic style of decor, a lot of wood and green accents from all the little plants. She had only a few pictures hanging up on her walls, but had wooden shelves throughout her walls with plants on them and tiny little decorations. He hurried off to the dining room excited to see her. He was just about to reach the doorway of her dining area when he finally got a glimpse of her. She was as radiant as ever, her hair was down with soft bouncy curls at the ends of her hair and a solid red headband, she wore a light colored floral dress with red roses that matched her headband. When he saw her his excitement waa bubbling inside him, and his heart was beginning to fluster. He reached the entryway and smiled at her, she smiled back as she caught him approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprise!!" She yelled out as she opened her arms up in the air towards the table. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. To his disbelief, they weren't alone. "I thought it would be much more fun if we had a few extra people to celebrate!" He looked around the room to the three other fairly familiar faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "This is Jessi, she is one of my best friend's, she is from New York." She gestured over to the woman who seemed very intimidating. She had long straight blonde hair, her skin was very tan. Something uncommon to see on Korean women. She wore an extremely tight outfit that showcased her body too well. She gave him a soft and warm smile that gave off a friendly aura. Which gave him a little bit of relief, as she seemed like she could take anyone out in an instant. "This is Nichkhun, he's another good friend of mine." She put an odd emphasis on the word friend that Mark didn't quite understand. "He is also from California, like me." Nichkhun gave her a little smirk before he turned to greet Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "How's it going man." He greeted with a big smile and a nod. He had big round eyes with short dark brown hair, and he was wearing a navy blue sweater with white stripes, a style that suited him quite nicely. Lastly on the end of the table was another young man that was the most familiar to Mark. He had shaggy straight hair that was parted in the middle and pushed back, he had dark almond shaped eyes he recognized. He was wearing just a solid black sweatshirt and seemed to be hiding in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "And I'm sure you know Johnny, right." Tiffany added as she gestured to Johnny in the back of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yeah, I'm familiar with him." Mark smiled as he answered politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Oh good!" She said cheerfully. She looked down and noticed the pan that Mark was carrying. "Oh what's that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Well, I made some apple crumble, that my dad taught me." He answered back quietly, a little embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Apple crumble?!" Jessi blurted out. "That shit is bomb! I can't wait to try some." She said excitedly. Tiffany grabbed the pan from Mark's hands to set onto the table she had already set. She put it down on the end closest to Johnny, and peeled off the aluminum foil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Wow, this looks amazing!" She exclaimed as she took in the smell of the apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "I didn't know you knew how to cook." Johnny said shyly in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Come sit down over here by Johnny." She told him. "I have to bring out one more thing and we can start eating." Mark made his way to the end of the table opposite of Johnny. He sat down and tried to hide his disappointment that they were all there in attendance. He faked a smile at them all. Johnny looked at Mark and gave him a shy smile. The two boys knew who each other was as they were members of the same group. They had been training together for some time now but never actually had gotten to know each other since they had such tight schedules and there were so many other members in their group. Also Mark had just debuted under the Dream sub unit so he didn't interact with Johnny very much who was in the 127 sub unit. Tiffany came back out with the last missing dish for their Thanksgiving dinner, and the most important piece, the turkey. It was a delicious looking turkey, golden brown, and oozing with juices. It looked marvelous, Mark couldn't believe his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Wow, that looks amazing!" Nichkhun complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Thanks Jessi and I struggled like hell to make this." Tiffany said in fake exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Yeah, that thing was a bitch to make!" Jessi cried. "I almost broke my fucking nail!" She put up her right index finger and pretended to fake cry. Mark noticed the length of her nails and he was shocked to see how she managed to do anything with those claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Well if you didn't have such large talons then it wouldn't have been so bad." Nichkhun teased. Jessi lifted her hand about to slap the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey hey, calm down you two this is supposed to be a day of gratitude!" Tiffany laughed as she scolded the two. She finally sat down at the empty chair next to Mark and across from Nichkhun, and they began their Thanksgiving celebration. They talked and ate all they could, laughing for hours, making fools of themselves. They all even participated in the video call to Mark's dad by the end of the night. His father cried at how happy he was to see his son being surrounded by good friends. Which led Jessi to start bawling and all the others followed. Mark couldn't help but laugh at how wild and unpredictable Jessi was. They ended their night very late as they all lost track of time. Nichkhun was the first to leave, Jessi then followed. Leaving the last three together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You guys should head back together. It's really late now, I hope you don't get into any trouble." She worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "It'll be fine, I'll go call my driver to come get us." Johnny said as he left the room to give him a call. Mark was relieved to finally be alone with Tiffany. He helped her pick up the dirty dishes to take into her kitchen. Tiffany was the first to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I hope you didn't mind, I invited a few extra people, I had gotten to talking to them and they had mentioned to me that they were also going to be alone this year, so I invited them. I also thought you'd like to have someone you're familiar with be here too, so I talked to some of the other trainees around your ages to see what they were doing." At first Mark had been upset, but as the night went on he hadn't minded at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "No, you were right. It was a lot more fun with more people." He was also happy she had given this night so much thought, even going to find someone he knew to make him more comfortable. She smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "I also wanted to tell you that, I'm not renewing my contract with SME." She let out with a sigh. Mark was startled by her news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Why?" He asked, confused on why anyone would not want to re-sign to such a prestigious label.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I think it's time for me to start a new adventure." She answered back. A pain filled her eyes as if there was something she was holding back. "It doesn't mean we still can be buds. You can still come to me for anything, and we can have another Thanksgiving next year if you want." She was still trying to comfort him, even when she didn't need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Of course, I'd love that." He responded with a big smile, trying his best to console her in her decision, about her own life. Even if he didn't quite understand why. Johnny made his way back into the room, just a few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "The car will be here in ten minutes." He informed them, and jumped into helping them pick up. After they had finished cleaning, Tiffany sent the boys on their way. Mark and Johnny sat quietly in the back of the sedan that picked them up, taking them back to their dorms. Things had gotten a little awkward now with just the two of them. They sat at the opposite ends of the backseat, each of them quietly staring out their windows. Johnny finally turned over to Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Thanks for inviting me tonight, I had a lot of fun." Johnny told him in a whisper. "Your apple crumble was really good." Mark turned his head to face Johnny. He let out a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I'm glad you came, it was fun getting to know you better." Mark informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ditto." Johnny let out a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remainder of the car ride they spent telling each other stories about their previous lives, back before becoming idol trainees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From then on, Tiffany had become his greatest confidant. He would try and make as much time to get to see her as he could. When he wasn't rehearsing or at practice he would call her up, either to talk or to try and see her. Every passing day made the feelings he had for her grow more and more. Years had then passed and he had become fully infatuated with her. He could almost say he was in love.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     Now here he was sitting at one of the bars at Jackson's manor drinking and conversing with a woman he held dear in his heart. They were laughing and joking about previous memories, when she brought up their first Thanksgiving again. It was a memory she loved to bring up from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "You were sooo cute though! You came in with your little pan of apple crumble." She teased. "Which I might add Jessi does not shut up about. That woman is crazy about it!" She was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop!!" He shouted, as he was embarrassed. "I know, she makes me make it for EVERY occasion! I'm about to start getting sick of apples!" He joked. They spent a few more moments joking with each other when she got a message on her phone. She pulled out her phone and stared at the screen for a moment and smiled, she quickly sent back a reply and locked down her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey I gotta go, I'll come back to find you in a little while." She put her phone away into her little clutch bag and put the chain strap over her shoulder. "See you in a bit, okay?" She stood up and downed the rest of her vodka tonic. She set down her glass and pushed it back a ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "But.. wait, where are…." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Bye!" She interjected. She waved to him as she strolled off into the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Dammit" he mumbled under his breath. He blew his chance again. "Why did she have to bring that up again." he thought, annoyed he couldn't muster up the courage to confess to her. He's spent four years of his life trying to get the woman he held deep in his heart to fall for him. He still couldn't tell how she felt about him. She was so kind to him, he didn't know if it was because she had feelings for him or she just cared for him like a younger brother. He sat there looking at his glass contemplating all his thoughts. When he came to the conclusion that tonight would be the night. The night that he tells his beloved all the feelings in his heart! He grabbed his glass and chugged down all the water that was in it and slammed it onto the bar. He hadn't been drinking any alcohol, he never has. He then gathered up all his might, and determination and stormed off into the crowd to find his beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    For the next hour Mark would spend it searching for her. He wandered all through the house until he heard a familiar laugh. It was loud and a bit crazy, it was Jessi. He knew she would know where to find her. When he looked over to where the laugh had originated, he saw Tiffany's legs disappearing into the second level, through the banister of the staircase she was climbing. He rushed over to the staircase, through the crowd that was hanging around in the hallway. When he was approaching the stairs, is when Jessi appeared. She was standing at the bottom end of the staircase talking to a tall man, he was very widely built, his muscles made his clothing seem tight, he was dark and burly, just Jessi's type. When he finally reached the staircase Jessi noticed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey Squirt, how did you get invited here?" Surprised to see him at Wang Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Uh Tiffany invited me." He answered quickly as he bowed to both of them. "Look I gotta run. Excuse me." He said politely as he tried to push passed them. Jessi then grabbed him by the arm to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You shouldn't go up there." Her tone changed to a very serious one, yet caring. She gave him a hard look in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored her warning as he brushed her off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "It's fine." He replied to her as he continued to pass her. Unknowing that he should have taken heed of the serious message she tried to relay to him. He hurried up the stairs into an empty long hallway. He lost her. He looked around in a panic when he heard a giggle. It was Tiffany. He ran down the hall to find a door that was slightly ajar. Light was poking itself out through the space that was left exposed. He hurried over, only to stop moments before reaching the room. Through the crack of the door he saw Tiffany. Her back was facing him so she couldn't see him, her hair was tossed over to the side exposing one side of her neck. That's where he saw a hand, there was a man in there with her. The man gently with three of the back of his fingers stroked the side of her neck, then it was followed by a soft kiss of his lips in the same spot the fingers had just stroked. After the man kissed her neck his head looked up and his eyes locked with Mark's. Mark had been too frozen in shock to move. The man noticed him and gave him a little wink. Mark knew him, it was Nichkhun! Nichkhun whispered something softly into her ear, then he got up and walked towards the door. He waved his hand signaling for Mark to leave, and nodded at him like he should know what was about to happen between them in that room. He proceeded to shut the door and locked it. Mark couldn't quite understand what had just happened, or he didn't want to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Mark somehow ended up making his way to a different bar that was in a different part of the Manor, which had less people. He sat down on one of the brown stools. He was completely lost in his mind, that he didn't hear the man approach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You alright kid?." A deep raspy voice said to him. Mark got shot back to reality, taking him a minute to remember his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I asked if you're alright, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Umm… yeah sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Do you need anything?" The older man gently asked. Mark sat in silence for a moment. Lost in his mind again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Do you wanna have a drink with me?!" Mark blurted out. The older man laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Sure, why not." He sat down next to Mark, who finally saw the man for the first time. He was an older man about twice Mark's 21 years. He had dark hair and a strong build. He was in a grey three piece, pin striped suit with brown shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "What are you having?" He asked kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Anything is fine." Mark answered in a panic, because he has never had a drink before, so he didn't know any names. The man waved over the bartender that was at the other end of the bar. He ordered them some whiskey on the rocks. They got their drinks and Mark quickly tried to chug it but choked after the first swig. He coughed loudly as his throat burned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Woah calm down there tiger. It's not going anywhere." The man passed him some napkins that sat in a stack on the bar next to some straws. Mark thanked the man and proceeded to wipe down his mouth. "I'm assuming girl trouble?" He bluntly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe guy trouble?" He asked after Mark stared silently at him. "Never know with you kids these days, it's so hard to keep up." He joked. Mark just sat there quietly trying to finish up his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Can I have another one please." He asked in a soft little voice almost childlike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Alright." He answered as he chuckled and ordered them another. "You don't want to talk about it, that's fine we can just drink in each other's company." They continued at the bar for a while, the man telling Mark stories about his life regardless of him actually listening. While Mark just sat there continuing to drink more, eventually he had gotten into the stories the man was telling him. Soon after his seventh drink Mark had finally become very intoxicated. He no longer had much control of his body and his senses. All he could do was continue to listen to the older man tell his stories. Their eighth drink had arrived, when Mark failed to reach for it the man realized he had had his fill. He grabbed Mark's drink and moved it away from him. Mark noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey! Lemme have that!" He objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I think you've had enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "But I want it!" He cried. He reached out to grab the drink but his arm fell and landed on the man's thigh. He then squeezed his thigh unknowingly. The man looked down at the hand on his leg, then back up at the owner. Mark then attempted to get up and grab the drink again but stumbled onto the older man. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "I want it." He mumbled as he stared up at the man. Trying hard to focus his eyes, finally getting a clear vision of him for a moment. "Hey, you're pretty cute mister." He mumbled the compliment. He rested his head on the man's chest. The man was confused on what Mark was doing. The bartender noticed the events that just transpired and began to walk over for assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Oh he's just drunk." He reassured the bartender. "I got it." He then proceeded in picking up Mark and exiting the room. He walked down an empty hallway and opened the door to one of the Parlors. The room was gloomy and felt untouched all night. He continued his way in and lay Mark down on one of the chaste lounge chairs. The man stood up and adjusted his clothing and readied himself to depart. He was about to take a step toward the doorway, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Wait, where you going?" Mark barely managed to get out. "Why you leaving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stared down at Mark, confused at what the boy was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Mark's hand off his wrist and set it onto Mark's chest. He crouched down and stared at the boy who laid there. The boy who was talking to him with his eyes shut. He brushed his hand over his face to move his hair that had gone out of place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     At this moment a figure was passing by the door that was left open. The old man who was unknowing that he was being watched by a mysterious shadow, leaned over and gave Mark a gentle kiss on the forehead. He continued to stare at the sleeping young boy for just a few more seconds before he stood up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Get some rest kid." He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment the figure behind the door came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "What's going on in here?" A stern voice asked the old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Nothing the boy is just drunk, and passed out. I brought him in here to rest." The man replied. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the soft light that came in from the window. When the man realized who it was he bowed politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "That's all that happened I swear." He quickly added. The person nodded his head to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "I believe you. I'll take it from here now, you may be excused. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yes sir." The man said as he scurried to the door. He bowed to him one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Good night, Mr. Wang." The man disappeared back into the Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Jackson looked over at Mark and walked over to where he lay. He let out a soft sigh and proceeded to pick him up into his arms. Jackson carried him through his house, but through secret hallways that were only known to him and only this he knew he could confide with. He made his way into his garage. There he walked over to his black BMW, where he opened the passenger side. He sat Mark down and buckled him into his seat and moved around to the drivers side. He got into his car and turned it on. He put in a Bluetooth earpiece and began calling someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Yo, I need you to open up the far west gate and I need you to find and send me an address." He told the person on the other end. He quickly sent over a text to whoever he was on the phone with and, in just two minutes he got a response. With this he changed gears and sped off into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The bright lights of his BMW slowly dimmed off, as he shut off his car. He has parked his car in front of the entrance to a large building. He got out and took a quick view of his surroundings. They had arrived at Mark's place, he walked over to the front door. He rang the bell and pounded on the door a few times. He got no response. He took a step back to get another good look at the place. It seemed lifeless and grim. He walked back over to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Dammit" he let out a heavy sign of annoyance. He scratched his head for a thought and came up with an idea. He went over to the passenger side and opened the door and started picking through Mark's pockets. Mark who had fallen asleep by now was unphased by everything going on in his surroundings.</span>
</p><p><span>   "Yes!" Jackson let out in a tiny cry of victory. He pulled out the item he was looking for from one of Mark's front pockets. A tiny silver shiny object that reflected in the light of the night. It was a key. To Jackson's prayers hopefully the key to dropping off the passed out young man he was carrying around. He raced over to the front door to try it. He slowly inserted the silver key into the door.</span> <span>"Let it work, let it work." He begged before turning the key. </span></p><p>
  <span>Clank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It was the sound of the door unlocking. He let out a sigh of relief and pushed open the door. He ran back to his car to get Mark out. He poked Mark trying to wake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Hey, Hey. Get up, you're home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Mark just moaned and turned himself away from Jackson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Alright, fine." Admitting defeat he unbuckled Mark from the car and carried him out. He had been trying to avoid having to lug around the drunk into the house but it seemed he had no other choice. He closed the car door with his foot and proceeded to carry Mark inside. He made his way in when he realized he didn't know where to take him. Again he tried to wake him up. "Hey where is your room?" Jackson tried everything to get some sort of answer. Finally after all his attempts Mark finally let out a reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Third, west."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Confused by the answer. "What the hell does he mean?" He tried his luck with assuming it was the third floor. He continued his journey up the grand stairs. When he got to the second level he noticed that the floor continues out into three different directions. "C'mon now." He scoffed. Debating which way he should go. Then the word flashed through his mind, West. He tried to quickly figure out which direction west was. Finally he figured out which could possibly be the correct direction. He started down the hall to his right after a long debate in his head. He noticed as he made his way into the hallway another staircase off to the side. The third floor. He hurried over and walked up another flight of steps. At this point he was starting to get exhausted. Finally reached the end of the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared down the hallway to try and figure out which room could be Mark's. When the sleeping drunkard finally woke up for an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "My room!" He mumbled as he pointed to the door straight down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Oh thank god." Jackson thanked the heavens for letting him get the miracle of Mark waking up at just the right moment. He paced over to the door on the far end of the hall. He struggled to get the door open but with an ending in sight and strong determination he managed to get the knob to turn. He kicked open the door and quickly walked into the moonlit room. He slowly lowered Mark's feet to try and get him to stand up, because he back was beginning to ache. As he was bringing his body back up from setting Mark's feet on the ground he met Mark's opened eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Jesus!" Jackson jumped a little bit internally at the unexpected sight. Mark's eyes went back to drooping down, half opened. Mark hugged Jackson tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Thank you." He whispered into Jackson's ear. Jackson stood frozen in shock. Mark wouldn't ease his grip on him. It almost felt like he was tightening it, waiting for Jackson to do something back, before he could release his hold. Jackson thought for a second and then brought his arms up slowly and hugged him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Hmmm…" Mark let out almost as a sigh. Then finally releasing Jackson from his bear hug. Jackson tried to walk Mark over to his bed, as the pain in his back was starting to irritate him. Slowly and gently as if trying not to wake a bear from sleep, he walked him over. His tension was easing as they got closer to the finish line. When they finally got to the bed Jackson laid him down softly. He took off Mark's shoes and moved them away from the bed so Mark couldn't trip over them in case he needed to get up in the night. He walked back over to the bed contemplating on whether he should bring up Mark's feet onto his bed. He decided against it as he had already been a bit of a discrepancy for him this evening. He turned to leave when something grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed, landing on top of Mark. Mark had grabbed hold of him again and gave him a big squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Where you going? Stay." Mark whispered softly. Jackson tried breaking away from Mark's hold. He was just about out when Mark grabbed him again and pulled him down into a kiss. Jackson's eyes widened in shock. Mark's lips moved slowly for a few more moments before he stopped and whispered. "I.." but failed to finish and fell asleep again. His grip on Jackson had weakened as he fell back into a deep slumber. Jackson jolted himself up and hurried himself out the door. He quickly paced out of the dark house making sure he left the key with Mark, and locking the door from the inside. He looked up back at the house worrying if the boy was gonna be alright, but shook his head and jumped into his car. He pulled out and away from the house as quickly as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Soon after he arrived back at his house where the party was livelier than ever. He pulled into his garage and shut off his BMW. He rested his head back as he sat in his car. Reliving the haunting memory of what Mark had done to him. He brought his hands up to his lips as he could still feel the event that just transpired. He took in a deep breath and shook off the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "It was nothing." He repeated to himself a few times before exiting his car and heading back into his house to continue his evening.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Johnny was still holding Mark in his arms. He understood what his friend was going through. Getting your heart broken for the first time. Especially on a one sided love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's gonna be ok dude." He whispers to him as he pats Mark's hair down, then brushing the back of his hand against Mark's soft cheek. Mark grabs Johnny's hand when it reaches his chin. He stares deep into his friend's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Johnny..... can I trust you?" He lets out in an almost faint whimper, almost like he was scared to ask. Johnny stares back and is confused by the question. He is about to brush off such a silly inquiry, because he can see how highly intoxicated Mark is. He then notices the tears that fall off the side of his face. He frees his hand and gently wipes away a stream of tears from Mark's face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Of course you can." He replies in a serious and stern tone, to relieve any doubt his friend might have in his answer. Mark peers deep into Johnny's eyes slowly glazing over them, like he is reading his soul. He stops as if he has found the answer he was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "I need your help." His eyes begin to water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "What do you need?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Stop this feeling." He pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "I don't understand…." Johnny begins to state when Mark spontaneously kisses him. Stunned for a split second on Mark's behavior, quickly is brought back. He doesn't push Mark away, instead he embraces him. Johnny pulls Mark closer as he returns the kiss. He presses his body against Mark's to deepen it. He pushes hard against his lips, unable to control himself. Letting his body react on instinct he tosses Mark down onto the bed and throws himself on top of him. The atmosphere in the room begins to fever as their passion grows. Clothing gets tossed into the air in reaction to the intensity in the room. Johnny stops to look down at Mark, his closest friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   " are you sure about this?" Johnny questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Yes." Mark moans back as he pulls Johnny back down on top of him. The room begins to get enveloped in heat as their passions begin to explode.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is the day after they attended Jackson's Soiree. Mark's doesn't have any recollection of events that took place the night before.<br/>Johnny begins to struggling with a feeling that begins to manifest within him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      The blazing light of dawn takes over the room with a beaming white hue. The heat of the rays being projected on him, was disturbing his slumber. Outside his window voices of caroling birds were growing louder, calling to awaken him. Mark groaned, no longer able to fight the consciousness taking over him. Slowly opening his eyes, he surrendered himself to the morning. Rubbing his face in an attempt to clear his mind. An unrest still flowed through his body. Managing to sit himself up to examine the area, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He was in his room, he wondered how he had ended up here. A harsh discomfort suddenly rushed through his head. Massaging his temples to try and alleviate the pain. It doesn't help much at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        A fog clouds his memories as he tries to remember the previous night. He starts searching for his phone, hopeful to discover answers it might hide. He spots it on his nightstand and reaches for it. Unlocking his devices he notices all the unread notifications. Twenty-eight missed calls and fourteen unread messages. All from the group he had gone to the Soiree with. There was one other name listed that wasn't from the group of young men he had gone with. A vision flashes in his mind, Tiffany. He drops himself back onto his bed, as all of the emotions flood back through him. An aching rushes through his body. Arching himself up, he rubs the small of his back to try and relieve some of the discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What happened? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks himself. Kneading the back of his head, searching all of his thoughts to figure out what his finale memory of the evening was. The last thing he could remember was finding Tiffany in a room with…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Starting from the beginning of his evening, he plays out everything he remembers to spark any sort of clue hidden within him. Reaching a mental block, at the moment the door shuts in his face by Nichkhun. He keeps trying to scour the depths of his brain, trying to find any other memory that would help him figure out what had happened after. Unable to force himself past the blockade, he gives up. He sits himself back up and releases out a heavy sigh of defeat. There is a tart scent dancing around at the end of his nose. His face sours. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span> He breaths into his hands. His face scrunches in disgust. A recollection of him at a bar with a mysterious man reveals itself to him. He relives the burning of liquor going down his throat and almost gags. Shaking his head roughly, in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Argh! What happened?” He exclaims into the tranquility of the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Deciding it's time to finally get up, he makes his way off the bed. As he stands himself, a weakness pulsates through his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Why am I so sore?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      Walking over to the private bathroom connected to his bedroom, his muscles send waves of uneasiness. Trying to stretch himself out to relieve the irritation, but having little success. The thought of why people put themselves through this kind of torture just for fun, had his astonished. He made the rest of the way to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. Yet there lingered a sense of something peculiar, something that had him feeling off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It might just be the alcohol.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaking it off the feeling as he entered the lavatory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Mark entered the dining hall to be greeted by some of his housemates. Walking in they all teasingly howled at him as he entered. Doyoung, Taeil, Lucas, Jungwoo, and Yuta were just starting their breakfast meal, on the long glass table that stretched out in the center of the room. Although it was rare for all twenty-three members to gather together for a meal they still fancied a table that could seat them all, for whenever those instances did happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Aye, boys here comes Houdini!!" Doyoung poking fun at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "He lectures us to be careful and to not leave unannounced, and what does he do himself?" Taeil adds jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hypocrite!" Doyoung continued to tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "How did you get home anyway?" Lucas asked as he was pouring syrup on a stack of pancakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Wait, I didn't come home with you guys?!" Mark stopped at the empty chair next to Taeil who sat from across Lucas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "No, you disappeared. We last saw you with Tiffany. After that no one could find you." Taeil stared up at him as he answered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "We called you like crazy but you never answered." Doyoung explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "I saw all the missed calls and messages but it seemed like you guys had found me, because they all stopped coming after a certain time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Well we were told you were brought home." Taeil says to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "By who?" Mark asks, eager to know what happened to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Uhh.." Taeil searched his thoughts, trying to remember who delivered the news. "I think Tiffany told us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Tiffany?" Mark confused on how she would know. When she had been preoccupied herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Yeah, Tiffany found it out." Doyoung added. "I don't know how, but she was told someone brought you home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Oh, I just assumed you guys brought me back, because I woke up in my room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Well I did hear someone got really drunk and threw themselves onto an older man, and disappeared. Maybe that was you?!" Doyoung said as he jokingly snickered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Well I thought you were with Johnny. He also vanished, at some point of the night too. He's probably who brought you home." Taeil told him and he cut into his stack of pancakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Where is Johnny?" Mark asked the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "I think he is in his room, he hasn't come down yet." Yuta answers him while pouring orange juice into a cup, then pouring another for Jungwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Yeah I think he is getting ready to leave, Ten asked him to take him to the store or something." Jungwoo added. Picking up the glass Yuta filled for him, he took a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Why is he asking Johnny to take him? When we have our own drivers?" Taeil queried to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "You know why…" Lucas retorted with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Ha! Oh yeah, Sir honey skin wants Johnny…" Yuta paused for a second. "To ride... I mean, give him a ride." Yuta and Lucas exchanged glances and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Everyone else looked confused at what they were talking about. Almost as if they were speaking an alien language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Uhhhh... yeah, sure. I'm going to go find Johnny." Mark uttered. He shook his head as he walked out of the Dining hall. He would never understand some of the other members sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>       He reached Johnny's door on the second level of the east wing. There was a sudden hesitation that went through him. As if his body knew something he didn't. Taking in a long deep breath, he shook off the feeling and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Coming!" A voice answered followed by the sound of shuffling, growing closer. The doorknob turned, as the entryway of his fate began to open. Johnny stood there with one hand on the door and the other in a towel drying his damp hair. He was wearing dark jeans with slight distressing and a flowy navy blue t-shirt that had a wide neckline, exposing his collarbone. The sight of him like this suddenly flustered Mark. Even though this wasn't an uncommon sight for him as they had been best friends for years, and had been living together for a couple years. Something in his subconscious made it different this time, something he couldn't explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "What's up?" Johnny nods, breaking the momentary silence. Giving Mark a little half smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Oh, um I… uh came to uh...ask….what had happened last night?" Mark stuttered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. He pushed away the tension inside himself and tried to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Well… I don't remember how I got home or when. Honestly I don't remember anything, except talking with Tiffany at the bar." Something changed in Johnny's face with Mark's response. A seriousness took over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "You don't remember being home?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "No, why? Do you know something? Did something happen?" A hope building up in Mark, feeling as if Johnny had the answers he was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "No." Johnny replied. "Nothing…. apparently." He added with a hint of dismay hidden in the undertone of his voice. Mark gave Johnny a questioning look. Something was off, there was a change that glossed over Johnny's eyes. It was misty, almost full of sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Wha-" before he could continue his questioning. An energetically loud voice behind him interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "Hey, are you ready?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Mark turned to see who had arrived behind him. The young man had short dark hair, fair skin, and eyes that would crescent as he smiles. Wearing light washed distressed denim, with a solid white shirt underneath a multi colored flannel that was mostly tan, topped off with a black baseball hat that has three silver rings on one side of the brim. It was Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "Oh, Hey Mark! How's it going?" Ten asks cheerily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "Uh, Hey, it's going alright. How are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "I'm doing great! Johnny is going to help me run some errands." He smiled at Mark brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Sorry, I gotta run." Johnny went to throw his towel onto his bed. He rushed back, running his fingers through his hair as he passed through the doorway and shut his door. "I'm really sorry." He said very apologetically to Mark as he passed him. It almost seemed like there was guilt in his eyes. Mark watches him pass by, leaving with Ten down the hallway. Struck with confusion, unable to move, he watches as their backs fade away in the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What just happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mark thinks, suddenly feeling a slight emptiness. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>          Johnny and Ten just pulled out of their estate and onto a small wooded road that leads out to the main one towards the city. Johnny driving silently in his black Audi was lost in the far depths of his mind. A calling was pulling him out of his head and back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Hello earth to Johnny!” Ten exclaimed waving his hands in the air, trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Uh, what?” Johnny replied, still trying to process the real world again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Where did you go? I’ve been trying to talk to you for like five minutes now.” Ten crossed his arms as he pretended to pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Oh, sorry. What were you saying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "I was asking you, what Mark wanted?" He asks curiously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Nothing, it’s not important." He shrugged off the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Are you sure? It seemed important." Ten trying to pry a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Well it wasn't" Johnny snarked, coming out harsher than he intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Oh, ok then." taking the hint. Ten pulled out his phone and began playing on it. This gave Johnny some peace and quiet as he kept driving. Not long after Ten interrupts. "Have you eaten yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "No, not yet. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Let’s go get some food! My treat.” Ten exclaimed as he gave Johnny a wide devious grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Uh….sure." Johnny replied dubiously, giving Ten a quick suspicious glance. "What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Um you decide. Since you're doing me this favor already." Ten cheerfully answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Alright then." Johnny started to speed up a bit, as if already knowing where to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          They came into a cafe that has high dark wooden tables with black metal stools going down on one side and tall leather booths on the other side against the opposite wall. Burnt umber bricks lined the walls, adding to the dingy feel of the place. It was lit by an odd style of lamps that were long black bars that came off the walls that pointed to the wood panel ceiling. They displayed exposed light bulbs that have enlarged coils that give off a dim golden glow. There are little candles in glass jars on each table next to decorative miniature plants. It felt as if it could be more of a bar than a cafe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "This place is pretty cool. Do you come here a lot?" Ten asks observing all the decor of the restaurant. They sat at one of the high tables towards the far end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Not too often, I’ve only been here a few times." Johnny lied. He came pretty frequently when he wanted some time to ponder his thoughts. "So what do you need to get done today?" Johnny decided to ask before Ten could start asking other questions he didn't want to be bothered dodging. As much as he liked Ten and enjoyed his company. He was a little odd sometimes. Which he usually didn’t mind him prying into his business, but today he really wasn’t feeling it. There was a lot on his mind that he was trying to piece together. The much needed distraction was good for him, but his thoughts kept slowly seeping through, returning to him. No matter how far deep in the trenches of his mind he would push them, they kept slowly re-emerging as if they were haunting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Oh! Well I want to go look at some new shelving for my room, I need to get some new luggage, and some gifts for my family.” Ten told him cheerily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Why do you need all that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I'm going to Thailand for work soon. I’ve been asked to be a part of some projects. I’m going to see what they are and if I want to be a part of them." He said excitedly. “My luggage broke from my last trip so I want to get them replaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "How long will you be there for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Right now all we have planned is a couple weeks. We scheduled extra time so I can visit family. If I accept any of the offers then I’ll probably stay there a month or so. Why? Are you going to miss me?" Smirking at Johnny mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "I was just curious." Johnny replied to him very dismissively. He noticed Ten lean back in a hunch, looking off to the side with a slight disappointment. Unsure of what had gotten into Ten, Johnny just ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Their food finally arrived. Johnny's BBQ Chicken sandwich with a side of steak fries was set down first. Ten's eyes widened at the delicious creation just put on the table. Filled with red cabbage, lettuce, onion, tomato, and of course chicken, between two pieces of gourmet bread. Johnny could see Ten's mouth watering and chuckled. The next plate was set down in front of Ten. He ordered a Chicken Caesar salad wrap, wrapped in a green spinach tortilla, with sweet potato fries. Johnny saw Ten's face fall a bit when he saw his own plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "You'll like your dish, don't worry." Johnny reassured him as he took a bite of his sandwich. Ten smiled at him and took a taste of his dish. His eyes lit up at the delectableness of his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "You're right!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Johnny just shook his head and kept eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Don't you think it's weird Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Haechan are all coming back in the middle of their projects?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What do you mean?” Johnny asked as he took another bite of his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well Jaehyun is in Japan filming for a project, Haechan is in Jeju doing a shoot, and Taeyong is in the States promoting. Yet they are all scheduled to fly back in a few days, and then are scheduled to fly back almost immediately. Same with others from the company who are abroad right now. I was even scheduled to leave today but then it got pushed back a couple weeks ago. Isn’t that strange to you?” Ten had explained his theory, and was now taking a huge bite out his wrap, waiting for Johnny’s input. Johnny gave Ten a blank stare.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe it’s…… Aliens.” Johnny jokes, giving Ten a sarcastic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey! I’m being serious!” Ten exclaimed angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think you need to focus on your own work instead of listening to whatever crazy stuff people are talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But…” Ten gave up, and just pouted. He could tell something was wrong with Johnny so he decided it wasn’t worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing off their meals Johnny let out a big yawn. Stretching himself out as he let out another one. Ten noticed with observant eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Did you not sleep well?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "I'm fine."  Johnny lied. Knowing he barely slept at all. A vision of the previous night flashed into his mind. He remembered every moment as if he could feel the heat, the passion, the ecstasy all over again. Guilt closely followed as the conversation from the morning also returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Hello!!!" Ten yelled, bringing Johnny back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Sorry, what did you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "I asked, since we are done here do you want to get some coffee?!" The mention of coffee piqued Johnny's interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "You're buying?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Yeah, of course!" Ten answered, then called for the waiter for the check.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             After getting coffee and helping Ten with his shopping, they made it back home. Johnny assisted in unloading all of the purchases Ten had made. Which had been an excessive amount. Once everything had been brought into the house, Johnny scoped out the house. The house sat calm, no one in sight. He was relieved to see nobody was around.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay, well have a good rest of your day.” He told Ten as he turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wait, You’re leaving?” Ten asked with a discouraged tone in his voice. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve got my own things to do now, I’ll see you around.” He said as he made his way to the door. With his back still turned to Ten he waved to him with two fingers. Leaving Ten standing alone in the foyer, disheartened Johnny had left him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A light fog dances in the air around him, caught only by the dancing light of the candles on his table. Floating across the room came a soft melody, the sound of soft jazz. It soothed the atmosphere, giving the place a sophistication. He sat at a circular booth in the far corner of the bar. Hidden away from the rest of the patrons, who were out enjoying their evening. The bar was tailored after old 1940’s Jazz bars. Elegantly furnished and designed, dark red accents, lit only by small lights high off the wall, the candles on the tables, and a couple of lighting fixtures by the live band that gave off an amethyst hue. Johnny sat back with a drink in his hand, swirling it, as he stared out into the candle on his table, losing his awareness in it’s light. He brought his glass to his lips and then quickly downed his sorrow. Mark kept appearing to him in his thoughts. He could feel something consuming away at him, it was slowly expanding within him. Grabbing another drink off his table he chugged it down in one big gulp. Trying to numb away whatever was trying to devour him. The server came over to his table and set down a drink. Looking down at the bronze drink in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I didn’t order this” He told the server, resting his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It is from the young lady at the bar, sir.” The server gestured to a young lady who was seated on one of the tall stools at the bar. She was staring back at them, giving Johnny a seductive glare followed by an equally seductive smirk. The waiter excused himself and went back to tending to other tables. Contemplating whether or not to accept, another image of Mark flashed through his mind. That pushed him into the decision. Grabbing the glass he stared back at the beautiful young lady who had it delivered to him. Raising his eyebrow and lifting one side of his lip to return her smirk, he gave her a cheers from across the room. She returned it back with a devious twinkle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Johnny took a large gulp, before setting his drink back down. Looking back up at the bar he noticed the young lady staring at him again. She nodded her head towards a door on one of the side walls. She proceeded to stand up from the bar and make her way over to the exit. Reaching the doorway she gave one last glance back at him, her face beaming. She then made her way out. Johnny rubbed his hands against his face as if to clear his mind. Picking up his glass once more he downed the last of it and got up from his seat. He made his way towards the same path the young lady had just taken. Reaching the doorway he stopped before passing through. Running his fingers through his hair, in a last attempt to think over his decision. Taking one long look at the door, he took a deep breath and advanced towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The door shut behind him, as he entered a hallway that looked as if it was from an old hotel. The carpet was red with gold designs, the walls were a textured fabric the same dark wine of the flooring. Johnny slowly made his way down the hall, hoping he was heading the right direction. He continued down looking for where the young woman had run off to. He stopped midway down the way, about to give up and just head back. The emergency exit door to his side had opened and an arm reached out and pulled him outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       They were in a dark alleyway between two tall buildings. She was wearing a short red dress with tiny straps that lay on her shoulders, black stiletto heels that raised her up about five inches but she still only reached up to Johnny’s shoulders. Balancing himself from her tug into the alley way, he stared her down. Staring her down, discovering the wild animal she was about to unleash. She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer to her, looking up at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’ve been eyeing you all night” she told him, giving him the look of hunger, like a lioness on the prowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Have you now?” He responded trying to see how far this seductress would go. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for her attack. Their lips interlocked. Pulling him as close as she could, while pushing herself against. He viciously returned her desires.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Letting the liquor he consumed take the lead, losing all his inhibitions, he grabbed her by the waist and drew her in. With this she grew more ferocious, Lifting herself up on her toes, grinding herself up against him. With her ferocity growing, he countered it back as well. Their passions were growing, heating up the alleyway around them. He pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up. She reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist. He went on to kiss her neck, as she began to moan in ecstasy. They kept this going for only a few minutes until she interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Let’s go somewhere a little more comfortable.” She whispered into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Where do you have in mind?” He asked her as he set her back down. She fixed her dress, then grabbing his hand and started leading him down the alleyway and into the dark night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johnny stumbled his way into his room, trying not to make a lot of noise. He didn’t want to wake up any of the other housemates and have to deal with them asking about his night. He made his way to his bed and dropped himself on it. Kneading the palms of his hands against his temples, in disbelief of what he had just experienced.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       What just happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t comprehend the events that had just transpired. He had been with a beautiful, ferocious young woman, yet the night hadn’t gone as one had hoped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       They had reached her apartment where they had continued where they left off from the alleyway. They had fumbled their way to her couch with their lips locked, and their hands exploring each other. Bumping into the couch Johnny had pushed her onto it, and made his way on top of her. He lay over her as they pursued on with their drunken passion. Her hands adventured their way down to his waistline, teasingly caressing the waistband of his pants. She went on to brush her fingers up his waist side and up his shirt and went on to grabbing his back. Being lost in the desire of his instincts, he pressed himself harder against her. Responding to his actions she made her way back down to his waist. Moving over to grab the button of his pants, he hesitated and pulled back from her lips. He gazed down at her in the darkness of the living room, but he didn’t see the young woman he had met at the bar just an hour ago. It was Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He jumped off the couch, startled at what he had just seen. Rubbing his eyes quickly, then looking back at who was on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Is everything alright?” The young woman asked confused on why he had stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Um, look I’m sorry but I can’t do this, I have to go.” He answered as he straightened himself out and made his way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Wait, you don’t have to go.” She cried out after him, but he ignored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Have a good night.” Was all he responded as he shut the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Slapping his face trying to bring back his senses. He was full of  embarrassment, unable to believe that had happened to him. This never happened to him before. He was always able to fulfill his conquest with the women he met at the bars. Adjusting his shirt once more he hurried out of the apartment building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Back in his room where he lay. His drunken haze was now slowly beginning to wear off. Visions of the previous night had slowly entered the eye of his consciousness. He was taken back to Mark’s room, where he discovered his friend hurting. The memories were starting to overtake him, as if he was reliving the moments all over again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I need your help.” Mark pleaded to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “What do you need?” He responded, unsure of what exactly he could do for his disheartened friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Stop this feeling.” Mark answered him in a cry. Johnny still was uncertain of what he meant or what exactly he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I don’t understand…” He tried to get out when Mark had thrown himself onto him. Pressing his mouth against Johnny’s, leaving Johnny stunned momentarily. A current rushed through his body igniting something within him and he started reacting on impulse. He threw Mark down on the bed and got on top of him, then he pulled off his shirt then leaned down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Are you sure about this?” He asked his friend. Mark appeared different to him tonight, unclear if it had been the fact he had been drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yes” Mark moaned back to him. This sound stimulated the force within him that had been awakened. The sound drove it wild. He passionately pressed against Mark, grabbing his wrists and moved them above his head, pinning him down. His body continued to act on its own free will. It seemed as if an animal within him came to life. The beast was searching for that sweet sound that had awakened it. Trying to find it with Mark, knowing it was the source. Johnny had surrendered himself to the desires of the monster, no longer able to control what he was doing. He started to kiss his way down Mark’s neck, when Mark softly groaned. This was the sound the beast was searching for. It was driving him wild. Losing almost all recollection after being almost completely taken over. Johnny remembered the heat of their passion when they had connected as one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>         He returned back into his room, staring at the ceiling. His heart was pounding from the memories of the night before. Those weren’t the only thing haunting him from the depths of his mind. It was the comment Mark had made to him the morning after. He had returned to his room after the night with Mark. He had just finished showering, when a knock came from his door. It was Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         A sinking feeling had hit the pit of his stomach when Mark told him he hadn’t remembered the events of the night before. Leaving him with a distaste for himself. This was when something started feeding itself on him. The realization of the wrongful deed he just committed, made itself known to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       What have I done? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       The guilt was building up inside, torturing him. He couldn’t bring himself to face his beloved friend anymore. Angry at himself for not knowing better. The guilt and anger building up inside of him for taking advantage of his friend was unforgivable. A tear streamed itself down the side of his face when he thought about how dreadful he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      There was a soft ding that interrupted his contemplation, It was his phone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he illuminated it. First getting a glimpse of the time. It had already become 6 AM. Continuing on to his notification. It was from his company. His eyes grew in wonder. Skimming over it trying to grasp it’s message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      What is going on? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Attention SM Entertainment Artists!</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are requesting that the complete roster of SM Entertainment Artists be in attendance at the SM Auditorium this coming Friday. Arrangements have been made previously to all Artists schedules to ensure full participation. In the event one cannot make attendance, please contact your management team. Failure to do so could lead to disqualification to future events.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Project Management Team</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Disqualification’?? Disqualified from what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, scratching the side of his head. Reading over the message once more to make sure what he read was correct. There was definitely something about it that felt odd. Glancing over it again, it hit him. “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arrangements have been made previously…’ This is what Ten must have been talking about earlier.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was still unable to put together what was going on, or what was about to happen. There now was something else that was manifesting itself within him. A tiny piece of excitement had been born inside of him, along with an eagerness for that coming Friday to arrive.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     They were congregating in the immense chamber of their company. Columns of theatre seats layered throughout the place. The auditorium resembled almost every other one Johnny had ever been in. The only thing that would make this one stand out is the quality that it was made in. At first glance it was nothing spectacular, only that it was highly well kept together. A roaring of chatter filled the room, as all the occupants were having their own conversations. Some of the idol groups were conversing amongst themselves, others conversing with some of the groups seated around them, and a small select few who were keeping to themselves, like Johnny was. All of them were having the same conversations, why was everyone here? What was going on? Why did every single artist need to be here? Johnny had been asking himself those same questions but had been seated quietly, uninterested in what others had to say about it. More people kept trickling in, filling up the space. Members of his group were coming in slowly, the one he had been avoiding had yet to arrive. Focused more on his thoughts he didn’t notice someone approaching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hey dude, how’s it going?” A voice came to him from beside him. It was a voice he hadn’t heard in a while. Johnny looked over and saw a young man a few seats down advancing towards him. He has radiant fair skin, with very medium toned camel hair, wearing a solid white t-shirt with blue jeans, and white sneakers. Brightly grinning at Johnny as he sat next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Hey Jaehyun, how long have you been here?” Johnny greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I just got here. We had to rush over right as we landed. The crew and I thought we were going to be late.” Jaehyun leaned back in his chair in exhaustion. “Do you know what is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “I have no clue if I’m being honest. Everyone is speculating Soo-Man is announcing his retirement, or some huge scandal they might be trying to diffuse.” Johnny replied, not really convinced that was about to happen. The only thing crazy enough to get the whole company to gather its artists like this would be something along the lines of the Burning Sun scandal, or something bigger than that. “How long are you in town for? We should go get something to eat or go out drinking.” Johnny was desperate to talk to him. Jaehyun was another one of the members that Johnny was close to, he could almost say a lot closer than he was with Mark. Jaehyun listened and understood him a lot better than most did. He confided in him with everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Um, I’m not quite sure. I’ve had a pretty tight schedule, I’m surprised I’m even here right now. I think I'm flying out tomorrow morning.” As Jaehyun responded he heard a laugh he was extremely familiar with. He turned to look up the aisle way and saw Mark. He had his usually goofy grin on his face from when he laughed. He was talking to Wendy, a beautiful member of their sister group Red Velvet. Mark noticed Johnny staring at him, and waved. Johnny nodded back but quickly gave his attention back to Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Well maybe after this we can get a coffee or something?” Johnny asked, almost begging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ll see if I have anything planned after this and I’ll let you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Great, I have something I really need to-“ Before Johnny could get out the rest, the auditorium lights dimmed down, and everyone was scurrying to their seats. As everyone had sat down the room was taken over by silence. It was about to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The doors off the left side of the stage had opened, soft whispers from the people who were sitting in that area could faintly be heard. A woman had entered the auditorium making her way to the stage. All Johnny could make out from his seat was the top of her head. The woman started making her way up the side of the stage. He could finally see her. She was beautiful, long auburn hair, wearing an all white business suit, with matching tall stiletto pumps. Her hair was parted down the middle but tied back in a ponytail. He knew her, the whole room did. Walking across the stage with immense power in her walk. Holding herself up with strength and confidence. Not many have ever seen this side of her before, but also not many had actually gotten the chance to actually meet her. Her strong presence left Johnny a little intimidated. She reached the podium and stared out at the sea of people. She showed no sign of nervousness, she was just scanning the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     For those who knew her would understand the strength she carried. She was a legend, a Queen of the industry, a trailblazer of the Hallyu wave, someone who single handedly saved their company from bankruptcy years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Good Morning Everyone, Thank you for being here today. I’m BoA Kwon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Enchantment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After his encounter with Mark, Jackson Wang is left with a lingering allure. He is left to question what it is that is attracting him to Mark and why he can't get the memories of him out of his head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          Dark russet eyes are gazing back at him, their stare is monotonous. They belong to a man who seems lost within himself. He’s wearing black suit trousers with a white button up shirt, and a matching black vest that compliment his pants. Tying up his tie, he continues to eye him. Beginning to wonder why the man staring at him is full of such weariness, as if he’s lost the meaning of creation. A sorrow for the man overcomes him, wanting to help the disoriented beggar retrieve the eagerness of existence. He slowly starts to approach him, stopping right in front of him. Reaching his hand over he grabs onto a gold wooden carving next to the man’s shoulder and leans forward. Their foreheads connect at the same spot. Both of them take in a deep breath together. Looking up to stare back at the man, he discovers he's disappeared, now only finding himself. Another deep breath escapes him as awareness returns to him. Jackson then backs away from the mirror. Taking one final glance at his reflection, then turns away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sitting room outside his bedroom is where he often gets himself ready. This area contradicts the rest of the house. It’s interior is bright and warm, almost whimsical. The rest of the manor is more dusky, almost cold. The walls were painted a soft ivory with golden etched design accents. The ceiling has several circular murals, which have figures of blissful angels, adding to the heavenly tranquility of the space. There is one thing in the room that is blended well with the interior, but lets off a sinister ambience. This is the monumental mural in the center of the ceiling, giving the room a circular perception. Focusing in on the artwork you notice that is a peculiar depiction, that is almost haunting. The painting high up in the ceiling is a mystifying recreation of St. Michael Vanquishing Satan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jackson glimpses at his watch, it is just about an hour till the day's end. It has now been a few hours since his party began. It has become a trend for him to not make an appearance right away. This gives his guests time to socialize amongst themselves, to let them get better acquainted. At least that is how it started, now it feels as if he hides himself away for as long as he can, before making his attendance known. Adjusting the cuffs on his shirt one last time, he grabs his jacket and exits. Embarking on a journey into an evening that would spark the flame of intrigue within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Walking up to a paneling in the hallway outside his chambers. Jackson gently touches underneath a light fixture that hangs on the wall with his finger, causing the wooden panelling of the wall to open. An entryway into a concealed passageway now reveals itself, Jackson starts his descent to his soirée. The hidden pathway is dimly lit, with antiquated oil lamps, giving off a sense of an ancient castle. Making his way to his destination, which was a part of the house he knew most of his guests rarely occupied. Arriving at the bottom of the staircase, he runs his fingers along a cornering of the wall getting the threshold to disclose itself. Stepping through he enters a vacant hallway, or he presumed it was. Straightening himself out from the passageway to make himself presentable for his guests. Out of the corner of his eye he notices movement. Thinking the hallway had been clear, he catches a dark figure fade away into a doorway. Curious of what might be taking place in this area of the manor, he slowly makes his way over. As he approaches the door that was left ajar, and peeks through.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>The room was kept dark by the occupants, making it hard for Jackson to see who exactly had made their way into this side of his house. Silently he inches himself closer, trying not to disrupt the silence. Watching from the small space left open, trying to adjust his sight to the shadows. He finally can make out what is happening inside the murkiness of the room. He sees the dark figure set down something large  onto one of the chaise lounge chairs, in the far part of the room near the window. Jackson softly nudges the door, slowly guiding it more ajar. With the opening now a bit wider he maneuvers his positions himself to get a clearer view. The shadowed figure stands itself upright, backing away slightly, giving light to what was set on the chair. It was a person. A young man was lying down unconscious. A feeling of uneasiness began to stir within Jackson, but he continued to observe from afar. The figure again shrunk itself down next to the young man. The uneasiness was now alerting his body to react, he sneaks his way through the doorway trying not to make a sound. Once inside the gloomy parlor, he continues to eye the scene believing a sinister act might transpire. About to step a bit closer he recognizes the dark figure as it grows back to size. The registration of who was standing before him lets the unease calm itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What’s going on in here?” Jackson interjects into the silence of the parlor, catching the older man he is familiar with off guard. The man turns around and stares over at Jackson who is still hiding in the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Nothing, The boy is just drunk” he answers with a righteousness in his voice. Jackson proceeds to step out of the shadows, making himself known. Instantly being recognized, the older man is struck with an agitation. Giving Jackson a quick respectful bow greeting. “That’s all that happened I swear.” A slight nervousness hidden in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I believe you.” Jackson quickly assures the man, knowing how his friend truly is. “I’ll take it from here now. You may be excused.” Exempting his good friend from the situation before anyone else would come witness the scene they were in. “Thank you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes sir’” He answers back as he scurries his way to the door. Turning to Jackson on more time, he bows to him again. “Good night, Mr. Wang.” With that he leaves them be. Jackson now turns over to the lying young man. Getting himself closer to see who it is that has managed to be the first one out before he had even made his appearance in the party. Finally getting a direct sight of the young man at rest, a rush of allure runs through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>          The softness of the night sky shined on his sleeping face. He stared down at the young man who had fallen to the powers of Morpheus. The young man's fair skin radiated as if it was the cause of the glimmering moon. He lay soft, fragile, and peaceful like an infant who had run out of energy after a heavy day of excitement. Jackson stood there hypnotized by the radiance of the young man. He is pushed out of his trance when the young man turns himself over, giving Jackson a better look at him. This helped him figure out who was sleeping. It was one of the friends Tiffany and Jessi had asked him to invite. It was Mark Lee. Recognizing him from the amount of fame and recognition he had been gathering with his group. Never having actually met him before, this was the first time he had laid eyes on him, and he was encaptivated. As if fallen into an enchantment he was drawn to Mark’s presence. Jackson slowly started to reach out his hand to touch the high cheekbone of the unconscious young man. A meek breeze from the night hit against the window intruding on the stillness of the room, breaking Jackson out of the unforeseen spell that was casted on him by a mysterious force. Jackson regained himself swiftly, and without hesitation he bent over to pick up Mark. Unknowingly why he had decided to take Mark home personally, when he could have easily arranged for someone to do it, a dominance had taken over will. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The humming of his BMW fades into the night, out the opening of his garage. He leans back in his seat resting his head. Shutting his eyes the vivid images of the past hour resurge themselves to him. The embrace Mark had given him, the heat still fresh on him. The gaze of Mark’s rich eyes, with the darkness of chocolate, causing a flutter within him. Lastly the kiss, the softness and innocences of his lips, Jackson could hear his heart pounding from the memory. He put his fingers to his lips as he could still taste the sweetness that Mark had left on them. Inhaling deeply and holding it in for just a moment he released the breath and shook away his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It was nothing.” He kept repeating to himself. Once he managed to suppress his thoughts, he exited his car. Making his way to the doorway to his house, the garage door shutting behind him as he walked to the entrance. “It was nothing” he repeated to himself one last time before proceeding inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Looking at his watch again, it was now a little over half past midnight. The night was still young, which could be a blessing or not depending on how the rest of the night played out. He could hear all the calamity of the soirée getting louder as he made his way down the hallways. Passing by his first set of guests who were conversing away from the loudness of the rest of the house. As he passed them they all cheerfully greeted him, happy to have finally seen the host of the night. This repeated itself more frequently as the crowds got bigger the deeper he went into his own manor. Finally reaching the heart of the party, he starts greeting more of his guests. They all cheered for his arrival, and for gracing them with his presence, they all joked. One of the staffers of the night immediately rushed over with a drink for him. He drank a good portion of it, to take off some of his edge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna be a long night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Telling himself as the alcohol settles in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “There you are!!” Yelled a voice approaching from his right side. Rolling his eyes as he recognized it instantly. It was Jessi, his dearest, closest friend, she was basically blood to him. Accompanying her was Tiffany, another one of his good friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Hello, nice to see you too sis.” He responds sarcastically, rubbing his left eye pretending to be bothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Where have you been all night! We’ve been looking for you for over an hour now!” Jessi scolding him like he was a younger sibling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “I was busy, what do you want?” retorting back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Well actually one of our friends kinda disappeared tonight and we were wondering if you have heard anything about it?” Tiffany jumped in, knowing they could go back and forth all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “You talking about a guy, short with brown hair, big innocent doe eyes, and baby soft skin, in a dark blue suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Yes!” Tiffany exclaims excitedly, her eyes lighting up and her smile almost taking up her whole face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Nope, don’t know a thing.” Answering the girls, blandly. Jessi swings her little purse and whacks Jackson on the back of the shoulder, roughly. “Ow! What the hell!?” Letting out a chuckle, unable to keep a straight face anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “You know something, now tell us! Before I hit you again!” Jessi yells at him, getting mad at the game he is playing. “We are worried sick bro, now tell us.” Grabbing his arm and then twisting it hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “OK, OK! I’ll tell you!” Wincing in pain as she twists his arm harder. Jessi is no joke, she’s ferocious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Let him talk.” Tiffany intervenes as she giggles at the two fighting like if they were real siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “He’s fine. Someone found him passed out drunk and I arranged a way home for him.” Finally giving them the information they were searching for.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “He was drunk?” Tiffany questioned what he had just told her. “That doesn’t sound like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Well he was.” Jackson assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “That’s really odd..” Tiffany softly said out loud to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “When did he leave?” Jessi asked, still not quite satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “About an hour and a half ago. I’m not sure how much he drank, but it seemed like a lot. He was pretty well gone.” Mark’s behavior returned to his mind's eye. The affection he had displayed to him, the embrace, the kiss. He felt a burning building up on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Thank you so much for helping him. I’m glad nothing bad happened to him. Well let’s go inform the others.” Tiffany’s voice pulls Jackson out of his thoughts. Jessi gives Jackson a stare he is extremely familiar with. It is the ‘we are going to talk later’ look. “Thanks again, we will come find you again later!”  Tiffany grabs Jessi by the arm and begins to pull her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Relieved the girls had finally left, he continued to suppress the new emotions that had been born this evening. Making his way to the bar, thinking to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I need a fucking drink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>             Jackson is sitting at a circular table that is covered with a white smooth cloth. Leaning back on his chair, with his eyes shut, trying to wield the throbbing of his head away. Feeling like he is making some sort of progress, there is a noise heard faintly from within his house. It gradually begins to increase, slowly making its approach. As it draws itself near, he recognizes what it is. It’s gotten close enough now he can hear it clearly, and he wishes he’d had locked his doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Bitch tell me!” A strong voice yells out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Bitch, No!” A softer voice yells out. There were two sets of footsteps headed towards him. By the sound of the conversation he regrets not staying in bed. He forgot that these two always came for a brunch the morning after a big party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Bitch, why not? Just tell me!” Jessi yells out again, shoving Tiffany out of frustration. Tiffany stumbles to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey! What the fuck, Bitch!” Tiffany laughs and shoves Jessi back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, no you didn’t.” Jessi trying to act angry, pinches Tiffany on the shoulder. Tiffany screams loudly and pinches Jessi back but harder than how she was pinched. Both girls began to get rowdy as they finally arrived at the sunroom where Jackson was trying to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Hey! Can you girls shut the fuck up! I’m trying to relax.” He shouts at them, full of annoyance. The girls stop in their tracks, with wide eyes they give each other a look of astonishment, trying to hold in their laughter. Waiting till they could finally proceed in seriousness, they say in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Excuse me!?” They try to act insulted. “Who the fuck does he think he is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Can you girls just tell me what it is you’re arguing about?” Jackson asks, not wanting to play their game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Well Missy here won’t give me the details about her night with Nichkhun!” Jessi proclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “I already told you what happened, you don’t need to know the rest!” Tiffany fights back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Girl. Do you even know me?” Jessi acting insulted. “Now spill!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “No!” Tiffany argues. Jessi pinches her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You better tell me, you little slut!” Jessi yells, unable to contain her laughter any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Stop! You nosy tramp, I saw you with that tall beefy guy last night too!” Tiffany throws back at her, while returning her pinch. Her laughter escaped her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I at least didn't do it inside, in the middle of the party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Oh so you did it outside like an animal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “You’re such a bitch, Stephanie.” Jessi using Tiffany’s complete first name. “We can’t trust her anymore lil bro, she looks all innocent but deep down she’s crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Whatever you’re the crazy one, Hoe, Jessica Ho.” Tiffany mocks her, she loves calling Jessi by her full name during these instances. Before Jessi can make her own rebuttal, Jackson’s had enough of the two bickering girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Hey! Are we going to eat or are you two going to keep fighting like little girls?” Jackson doesn’t understand why he puts up with these two. Tiffany sticks her tongue out at Jessi as she moves over to her seat. Jessi returns Tiffany’s actions as she grabs her chair across from Jackson’s that is by the window. Once seated he calls for one of his staff to start bringing in the food. They bring out an array of brunch foods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “How was your night?” Tiffany asks Jackson as she cuts into her Eggs Florentine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “It was fine, I think I just over did it.” He responds, with a bigger headache than he had before. “How is your friend doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Friend? Oh, you mean Mark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Yeah, have you talked to him yet?” Jackson asks as he starts slicing up an apple. Keeping from making any eye contact with the two girls, afraid his motives might be exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “No, not yet. I’ve messaged him but he probably isn’t awake yet.” She takes a sip of her water. “I was going to try calling him a little later.” She adds before taking a bite of her food. Jackson notices Jessi giving him a suspicious look. As if a realization had come to her, her eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh maybe I can get Mark to give me some details, maybe he got to see a little of the show.” Jessi interjects the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Wait, What?” Tiffany was startled by Jessi’s words. Both her and Jackson gave Jessi a look of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Didn’t he catch up to you? I totally forgot I saw him right after you had gone upstairs with Khunnie.” Jessi explained as she kept enjoying her food. “I’m pretty sure he was looking for you. I told him not to follow, he didn’t listen of course. You know he has those puppy eyes for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh no.” Tiffany let out a heavy sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner! Also he is like a little brother, he doesn’t have puppy eyes for me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I thought he had caught up to you before you did the nasty.” Jessi jokingly gave her a disgusted look. “And yes he does stupid.” Rolling her eyes at her naive friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well whatever, I hope for his sake he missed us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Why? How nasty did you guys get?” Jessi gave her a devious smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “No! I’m not telling you, you little perv!” Tiffany caught on to what Jessi had tried to do. A buzzing sound interrupted them, it came from Tiffany’s bag. Quickly pulling out her phone to try and get away from the conversation, she looks at who is calling her. “Oh it’s Mark! Excuse me.” She quickly answers the phone as she stands up to leave to take her call. “Hey, how are you feeling?” She speaks into her phone as she walks out of the room. Jackson notices Jessi eyeing Tiffany, as she fades out of the room. When she is out of sight, as if it was Jessi’s cue to turn all her attention to Jackson. Her eyes turned serious as she stared him down, almost like she could see through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “So what really happened last night?” Jessi begins to interrogate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “What are you talking about?” Jackson tries to act dense, but knows he can't fool her. Facing away from her, he focuses on the food set in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You think I can’t tell when you’re hiding something?” Jessi's eyes begin to pierce him. He can feel her scanning the depths of his being for the secrets he is trying to conceal. She knows he's hiding something and won’t stop till she figures it out. "What happened with the boy?" Jackson's eyes widened at his plate, still avoiding her gaze, staying silent. "What did you do to him?" Her powerful voice, demanding him to confess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              "I didn't do anything!" Jackson blurts out quickly, as if she had exorcised it out of him. He could feel a pressure within him ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I was right, something did happen.” Jessi relaxed herself on her seat and crossed her arms. “What did he do then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Nothing, Let’s drop it.” He knew if she kept prying he would eventually tell her everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “It’s better if you tell me now then, me eventually finding out later.” She stated, knowing that this was always the outcome, which he knew himself too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “No, Let’s just drop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I’m going to find out sooner or later and I’m not going to stop until I know.” She declared, not taking her eyes away from him. The intensity she was letting off was growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Okay.” He answered in a heavy sigh. Coming to the conclusion that surrendering now would just save him the annoyance of her finding out later. “I found him passed out drunk in one of the Parlors, so I took him home.” He paused, waiting to see if this would be enough to satisfy her. It wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “And….” Giving him the face that she knows what he is trying to do and it wouldn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “He kissed me alright, the drunken kid kissed me. Are you happy now?” He revealed, his tone full of annoyance. He wanted this conversation to end before it had even started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Ah ha, My Jessi senses were correct!” Her voice was full of pride, and triumph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “What are you talking about? You didn’t know anything.” Jackson didn’t believe her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is no way she could have known about that, there is no way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, assuming she was just bluffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Well how else would it explain that you knew he had soft skin?” Jessi offered up a fragment of the observation she had gathered up. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What is she talking about? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He quickly scanned his mind for a clue on what she was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “How else would you know how soft his skin is.” She interjected, knowing it would be easier just to tell him. “I also noticed the way you blushed yesterday too.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing ever got past her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Look all I wanna tell you is to be careful, he’s a good kid. I also don’t want things to end up like last time, with-“ Before she could finish Tiffany quickly returned and interrupted their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Sorry, guys!” I’m back.” She exclaimed as she made her way back to her place at the table. “Mark is doing fine, just a bit hungover. Did I miss anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Yeah, Jessi was just about to tell me how she and Mr. Beefy were about to get it on, outside in the bushes.” Jackson lied, wanting to get a little revenge on Jessi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiffany’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Oh, see so you are a skanky animal.” Tiffany jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “You little brat!” Jessi scoffs at Jackson, as she throws her cloth napkin at him. All the while Jackson and Tiffany burst out in laughter. “You both are going to get it, you know that.” Threatening the two as she joins their cheer. The warning that Jessi had given him, reverberated in his ear. A haunting sensation was wanting to awaken within him. He quickly trapped it back into the depths of himself before it could escape. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>            There was a disruption in the air, a sound that usually unheard, was being magnified by the quietude of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The pencil repeatedly shot out, off the pad of paper. Jackson was sitting on a black leather chair, subconsciously twitching his fingers causing the pencil to hit the notepad. He was trying to scour his brain for a melody, a lyric, a beat, anything to help him create a new song. For a long while now he had been suffering from a lack of creativity, and it had become worse  these last few weeks. There was a disconnect with his ability to compose and produce music. Nothing called to him, he felt uninspired, even bored. This block he was experiencing had actually been accumulating for almost a year now, but now he had reached its peak. An aggravation was starting to simmer in him, slowly brewing. Tossing his pencil down he leaned back in his chair and took in his surroundings. The studio walls were dark cherry with wooden beam accents. With only a soft glow shining in the small area around him, it left the rest of the room in a shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Shutting his eyes hoping the darkness will help lure out any lost creativity. Letting his body loosen itself as he takes in a deep breath. Feeling a relaxation come over him, so does a recent recollection. A vision of the peaceful boy laying on his Chaise, creeped in on him. Another image came to him, this one leaving an impact. It was the memory of Mark wrapping his arms around him. Still feeling the pressure of Mark's arms on where he had embraced him. This was followed by Mark’s lips pressed up against his. The memory had come to life, getting a sensation to take over him again. He began to get flustered, followed by a feeling of serenity. The tranquility didn’t last long, for a voice came and interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I see you’re still in a slump.” Said a familiar hefty voice. Jackson opened his eyes and turned to see who was standing at the doorway. It was one of his closest friends and a member of his group. Their group is no longer active, but they hadn’t disbanded. They took the decision to take time apart, but made a pact not to break up, no matter what. Their brotherhood was important to them but they needed time to heal themselves, so they could come back together to rebuild their bond. This member of the group had been sticking very close to Jackson, checking in on him from time to time, as if he was watching over him. Wearing a flowy white button up shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone, exposing part of his chest. Matched with light washed denim and bright white Tennis shoes. His hair was naturally a rich chestnut, but was dyed a frosty smoke shade. His eyes were now a light metallic hue. Bambam was smiling merrily at Jackson, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “How did you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Well it’s almost pitch black in here, and we’ve worked together for a long ass time. I think I would know some of your habits by now.” Bambam explained as he flipped the light switch and irradiated the room, and made his way over to the chair next to Jackson. “So how’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I don’t even know. I can’t come up with anything.” Jackson replied, leaning back as he stretched himself out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “You’ve been like this for a while now haven’t you? Ever since…” Bambam tried to finish before getting cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Look, that's in the past. Let’s not talk about it.” He gave Bambam a serious glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Whatever you say bro. We will need to talk about it eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Yeah, but now is not the time.” Emphasizing this last statement, sending the message to Bambam that the topic of discussion was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Alrighty then.” His eyes widening as he looked away, finally taking the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Bambam….” Jackson let out as a faint whisper. Bambam turned back as if he was unsure of what he heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Uh, what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “I…. I found someone, that… I.... I don’t know.” Jackson struggled to describe what he wanted to express. “There is someone who I can’t stop thinking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Oh, really?” Bambam said, his face lighting up with excitement. “Who is it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Well the thing is, I haven’t actually met him.” Jackson confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “What do you mean then? Wait, him?” Bambam cocked his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “It’s a long story, but I found him at my party the other night and I just feel a strong attraction towards him. He keeps coming to my mind. I don’t know what is happening.” Jackson feels a heaviness lift off him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Is it the same as when it happened with-“ Jackson’s eyes sharpen, stopping Bambam mid sentence. “Alright, Alright.” He surrendered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “No this is different, I don’t know how to explain it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Why don’t you follow whatever your gut is telling you. I’ll always be here for you, dude.” Bambam put his arm around Jackson’s shoulder, giving him a supportive smile. “Look why don’t we go out and get some food? Maybe it will help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Alright then, let’s go.” Jackson agreed, he had been too preoccupied in his thoughts that the time had slipped by him. It was well into the afternoon and he hadn’t eaten lunch or taken a break. They both stood up making their way to the door. Bambam locked his arm around Jackson’s as they made their way into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Let’s go get sushi. I know of this new place, it’s really good!” Bambam told him excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Yeah I don’t care.” Jackson’s appetite was nonexistent at the moment, so he didn’t have much of an opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Sweet, I’ll drive!” Bambam’s excitement grew, and he hurried down the hall towards the elevator dragging Jackson along with him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They were in a private dining area of an elegantly style restaurant. It looked very traditional but with a modern twist to it. Everything was well kept, the floors, tables, walls, everything shined from how clean it was. Their table was already full of trays with a variety of sushi. Bambam was digging his way through all the different dishes. He cleansed his palette with some water and looked over at Jackson who seemed very uninterested in what was going on in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “It’s nice to see you at the studio.” Bambam stated to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “What do you mean?” Jackson wondered what he meant by this statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Well I know you like to go to that one place when you get in these moods.” Bambam said with a slight concern in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Why do you make it seem like it's a bad place to go?” Questioning his reasoning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “It’s just not a place I picture you going to, that's all." Grabbing another set of sushi rolls with his chopsticks, and putting it on his serving plate. "Have you been going there recently?" Asking before he put one of the rolls into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Yeah I have actually. You’re always welcome to come with me.” Jackson offered him, finally picking up a roll and lightly dipping it in soy sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Uhh… no I’m ok, I don’t think that kind of place is for me.” Bambam attempted to turn him down nicely. “But tell me more about this guy. Who is he? How did he end up at your house? What’s he look like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “He is Mark Lee. An Idol of SM Entertainment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Oh! He’s in that one group with the crazy amount of members?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Yeah, that is him.” He replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Interesting… he doesn’t seem like your type considering the-“ Bambam softly chuckled under his breath, because Jackson was glaring intensely at him. “Heh, well how did he end up at your party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Tiffany Young had asked to have him invited along with some other people from SM.” Jackson explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Ah, I see…. So what are you going to do now?” Bambam’s curiosity was peaking, Jackson could tell by how much he kept prying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “About what?” Jackson reaches over to grab his glass and takes a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “About Mark!” Bambam exclaimed, not able to contain his curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “I’m not sure. I don’t know the guy. All I know is there is just something about him that I’m being drawn to.” Jackson clarified, more so to himself than to his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Why don’t you try meeting him, maybe seeing him again will help you know what exactly it is you want.” Bambam said very nonchalantly as he picked up his drink and began having some. Jackson stared at Bambam unsure if his friend had known how brilliant his advice had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Thank you” Jackson said very softly and graciously.  Bambam just looked up at him like he hadn’t been paying attention, then he gave Jackson a caring smile and a gentle nod, and began picking at his food again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          Once they had finished their meal they began to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant, when Jackson noticed someone familiar walking past the glass doors. The young man was smiling brightly, laughing with the person next to him. Jackson froze right before reaching the set of glass doors that lead out into the shopping plaza the restaurant was in. He continued to watch as the person he just recognized disappears into the crowd of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        Was that really him? It can’t be him, there is no way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind running rampant trying to comprehend if that was really who he thought it was. Surely it had to be him, there was not mistaking it. Bambam who had been following him was about to reach him, as he was about to open his mouth to ask why Jackson had suddenly stopped. The shock began to wear off, and energy took over Jackson and he bolted out the door in the direction of the man who had just disappeared from his sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hey, wait!” Bambam yelled after him as he quickly tried to follow. Jackson was maneuvering his way through the people of the busy shopping plaza, trying to locate the person he had just seen. Adrenaline was rushing through him, as he kept making his way down the walkway passing groups of people, racing past all the shops to his sides. He reaches an opening, where the hallway breaks into multiple directions, and stops. Looking frantically at which way to continue, he hears Bambam catching up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Dude what the hell?” Bambam crouching down with his hand on his knees trying to catch his breath. Jackson doesn’t respond, he studies the area around them trying to decide which way to go. “Hey, Jackson!” Bambam yells as he grabs him by the arm, forcing his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “What?!” He retorts in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “What are you doing!? Why did you run off like that?” Bambam was getting irritated from being ignored. Jackson was still looking past his friend and looking around the space to locate the person he was chasing after. Again Bambam pulls at him for his full attention. “Hello!” Bambam said, full of annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Sorry I thought I saw-“ Jackson stopped, he just surrendered. Thinking it must have just been an illusion. “Sorry, it was nothing I guess.” The adrenaline started to fade within him and he started to relax himself. Bambam just gave him a look of confusion, still unsure of the events that just transpired. “Let’s just go.” Jackson proceeded to walk away, the feeling of defeat had begun to consume him. He could hear his friend’s heavy sigh behind him as he started to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          They slowly started venturing back to down the plaza. Bambam was looking into all the stores as they passed by them, while Jackson mostly kept his gaze lowered and only looked forward. Feeling a slight tug on his shirt, he came to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Hey, let’s go in here really quick!” Bambam pointed to one of the very high end clothing stores. Jackson turned over to the entrance of where Bambam wanted to go. As he advanced himself towards the shop with his gaze still lowered, someone leaving the store lightly grazed him as they walked past him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Sorry.” The person says to him as he nods his head in apology, and continues on. Jackson takes a look back to see who had almost run into him and is stunned again momentarily. He hurries his way over to the young man, leaving Bambam behind again who quickly reacts and follows him. The adrenaline comes rushing back to him as he sees the back of the young man grow closer. Finally getting close enough he reaches out and grabs him by the wrist to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Wait!” Jackson cries out, as he turns the young man around. The young man stops and turns to him. Their eyes lock, and the young man smiles at Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hello.” The young man responds to him, with a luminous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark is getting closer to figuring out what happened to him the night at Jackson's, and the mysteriousness of the companies actions is started to be unveiled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>           The early light of dawn had now dissipated, as the bright midday now took control of the room. Behind him came a gentle whisper of the entryway being shut. He exhaled deeply, trying to expel the weight of his worry. Making his way across the room he stopped at the foot of his bed and threw himself down. He laid like this for a moment contemplating what he was going to do next. He skimmed through a list of things he might have to get done that day. Nothing came to his mind that was of any true importance. Reaching for his phone he went to check his calendar for anything he might have missed. There was nothing. Deciding to look at what else he had coming up, he scrolls through the rest of the month. His schedule was pretty open this month, there was only one day that seemed to have an event on it. Tapping his finger on the screen, it widens the day. Staring at the name of the event, it gave him a feeling of confusion. Reading it over again, he couldn’t believe he forgot this was coming up. It was Nichkhun’s birthday. Nichkhun was always very kind to him. Although they didn’t see each other too often, when they did, Nichkhun always treated him like a younger brother. Now, after what he had witnessed the night before, he felt some resentment towards him. Not just resentment either, it also made him feel stupid. How could he not have picked up on the relationship he and Tiffany were having? Was he really that blind? Or was he too caught up in his infatuation that he never noticed anything else besides her? Or was it something they had been keeping secret? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            His tension was beginning to dissolve itself, as thoughts of Tiffany were manifesting themselves. Images of her sweet smile, sounds of her laugh, the scent of her perfume were all reborn. He was being overwhelmed by his senses, there was a warmth resonating within him. Mark thought about what she could be doing right now, he wondered if she was still with Nichkhun. The idea of it made his stomach curl. Maybe she was worrying about him, since he had disappeared. The comment Doyoung had said replays in his mind. She might actually know what happened to him. He scurries through his phone to find her contact information. Finding her, he becomes hesitant, his finger hovers over her number for a moment. There is a nervousness that floats through him. Not letting it consume him, he presses down onto his phone and hits her number. The screen changes, showing her name and a circular photo of her at the center of his screen. He puts the phone to his ear and waits, hearing the sound of each ringing pass. The wait is cut short as the ringing stops and he hears her voice coming through the device.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           "Hey, how are you doing?"  Her sweet voice resonated into his ear, sending a calmness into his body that he wished he had fought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Uh, Hey, I’m doing good. Just a bit sore, nothing too bad.” He responds to her, partially telling her the truth. Lifting himself up on his bed, he sat up in a relief she had answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “That’s good to hear, do you have any plans for your day? Or do you get to stay home and rest?” Her gentle voice was soothing away all the tension inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah, I’m not promoting right now so I have a lot of downtime.” He told her, about to lose himself completely to the relaxation she gave him. Before he could surrender himself to the peace, a memory of Nichkhun brushing his fingers on the nape of her neck returned to him. Not wanting to see that image in his head again, he decides that he would have to take action. He would need to create his own moment with her to be strong enough to overpower the one with Nichkhun. First she needs to know how he feels about her. He needed to confess. “Hey, so I was wondering if you had any free time coming up?” Mark felt like his throat was constricting as he spoke the words to her. His body started to fidget, not being able to sit still. Time started to feel like it was slowing it's pace, his awareness was rising making each moment feel like an eternity. His heightened senses were causing him to fidget even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hmm….uh… yeah I think I have free time soon, I think this Saturday. Why, what’s up?” Her voice came to him a little nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Can we go get some food or something?” His voice was shaking, as he struggled to get the words out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah, that sounds great.” Tiffany answered him, but he could hear her tone change. “Look I can't really talk right now, I'm a bit busy right now, but I’ll definitely see you then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Wait, before you go I actually needed to ask you something.” Mark quickly added, his voice filled with desperation to keep her on the line a bit longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “What’s up?” A sense of worry coming from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Well I was wondering if you knew what happened last night? I can’t remember coming home, and no one knows how I got home either.” He blurted out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Oh yeah, Jackson just told me that he actually found you passed out somewhere in his house and he arranged for someone to bring you home.” Tiffany explained, slightly amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Jackson?” A wave of embarrassment washed over him. He couldn’t believe that of all people, the host of the party had found passed out drunk in his house, the first time he had been invited. “Well can you-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hey I’ve got to go now but I’ll see you Saturday. Bye!” She interrupted, seeming like she was in a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Oh, okay then, Bye.” Mark responded softly as he heard the beeping of the call ending. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Mark dropped himself down again on his bed. Letting out a heavy sigh, he shut his eyes. In an attempt to regain some memory of the night before, he tries to clear his mind. Inhaling deeply he holds it in for a second and then exhales slowly, he repeats this over and over. Trying to take control of his breathing to try and  ease his whole body. Clearing out all his emotions he tries to focus on the events he last remembered. He sees Tiffany disappearing up the staircase, then a flash of Nichkhun closing the door in front of him. Focusing as hard as he could, he keeps getting the same result. There was something keeping him from getting past that point of the night. Deciding to give it a try one more time, he relaxes himself again. Controlling his air flow, he lets his thoughts dissipate one after the other. This time he tries focusing on his emotions. Perhaps there was something his body had felt that his mind couldn’t connect to. A warmth was beginning to spread within him, it built itself up quickly. This sensation was alien to him. It begins to burn inside him, the heat rising higher, it felt like his blood would soon begin to boil. He no longer had control of his breathing, the heat was suffocating him. Unable to handle it any longer, he battles his way back to consciousness, trying to break out of the trance his body had put him in. Inching his way closer back in control, pushing with all his might he can feel himself at the brink of reality again. Shooting his eyes open, he was gasping for air as he sits himself up on his bed, he pulls down on the collar of his shirt. His breathing slowly starts to regulate, and his consciousness starts to slowly regain itself. The instant before he pulled himself back into reality, he saw an unclear vision. It flashed in his mind so fast it felt almost like he had seen a ghost. Mark tried to replay it back, wanting to get a clearer image of who it was. Centering all his attention on that one recollection, the fog of blurriness was starting to lift. Pushing forward he finally could see the face of who had appeared to him in his trance. It was Johnny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>              What just happened? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Still trying to rationalize the experience he had just gone through. Why had Johnny’s image penetrated his mind? Why did his body react like that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>There has to be some sort of mistake. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then the memory of Johnny being cold to him that morning played itself in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he act that way?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A sadness started to cast over him. Johnny had never acted like that towards him before. He pondered on his thoughts for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could Johnny know something? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. Almost as a reflex he hurries to check who is calling. Noticing the name, a dismay floods through him, but he answers anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hey Taemin, What’s up?” Letting escape out a hint of disappointment in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hello to you too.” Taemin responds to him sarcastically, but quickly laughs it off. “What are you doing?!” His voice was full of energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Nothing at the moment, why? What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “I’m just finishing up a shoot, but I just wanted to call and see if you were free Wednesday?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Um… yeah I should be.” He answered unsure of what Taemin was asking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Perfect let’s go shopping!” Taemin exclaimed over the phone. Mark moves his phone away from his ear, because of the volume of Taemin’s excitement. ‘Well I have to go now! See you then! Bye bye!.” Before Mark could get a word in, Taemin had hung up the phone. Mark was astonished that he had been hung up on. Moving his phone to face it, checking if he had really hung up. The screen had returned to the home screen. He stared at it in shock, that Taemin of all people hung up on him. All he could do is just chuckle to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Taemin has always been a bit of a character for Mark. He was never quite sure which side of him he would get. Most of the time Taemin was lighthearted and silly, then there are times where he is more nurturing and protective, he also has a side of him where he is serious and concentrated, and lastly he has a side of him that is sensual and mysterious. The latter is usually let out when he is on stage, it’s like he is taken over by some entity that isn’t his friend. There have been a few instances where that persona has been released in the real world, so Mark has been told by some of his seniors. Today it seemed like Mark was dealing with the usual energetic, goofy Taemin. Which is something he actually needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Mark has been feeling a bit confused and down the last couple days. Ever since the morning after Jackson’s party, things have changed in his life. His closest friend has been distant towards him, the feelings he has had for the girl he has been infatuated with for the last several years are now muddled. Everything felt surreal, the consistency he took comfort in was now gone. Being with Taemin now, helped him put his mind at ease, even if it were just for a moment. They were on their way to a shopping plaza in the heart of the city, where all the luxurious retailers are. Looking over at Taemin, who was seated next to him in the company van they were traveling in. Taemin gave him a wide grin, his eyes turning into crescent moons on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “What are you looking for today?” Mark asked curiously, still unsure of why Taemin had wanted to go shopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Nothing, just want to shop.” Taemin replied innocently, his voice was playful and sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Oh, alright then.” Mark laughed to himself, then smiled back to his friend. Although something did seem a little suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “How have you been doing lately?” Taemin said cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “I’ve been good, just been feeling a bit off. I think I’m still recovering from that party.” Mark laughed, still slightly embarrassed about that evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Yeah, that was a fun night! You missed out on a lot!” The thrill of the recollection filling him with life. “It was so fun! We should go again!” Mark couldn’t help but laugh at Taemin’s energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “I don’t know if that is for me.” Mark replied as he remembered the discomfort he had felt the morning after. Not being able to remember anything was an experience he didn’t want to go through again, as he still hasn’t figured out what exactly happened to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Well if you hadn’t disappeared, you wouldn’t have over done it.” Taemin added in a way that left Mark without words for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “Maybe you’re right.” Mark replied as he left out a laugh. Their transportation was easing itself to a stop as it pulled up off to the side of the road as it arrived at their destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “We are here!” Taemin released in excitement. The side door of the Van opened itself once the vehicle had come to a complete stop. “Thanks for the ride, we will call you when we are getting close to finishing, so you can pick us up.” Taemin told his personal driver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “Yes sir.” The man replied as he watched them exit the vehicle. Both of them got out onto the sidewalk, once they were in clearance the door shut behind them. The day was shining beautifully, a warmth radiated throughout the climate, bringing joy to them. Taemin stretched out his arms and grunted loudly as he released all the tension in his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Ah.. what a great day for shopping!” Although Taemin was older than him, he was much more youthful and energetic than Mark. It was always very refreshing to be around such positivity, especially now. “Okay, let’s go!” He hurriedly made his way over towards the entryway of the shopping center. Before Mark had realized it, he was left standing alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “Hey, wait up!” Mark called out to his friend as he ran after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                The shopping center they were visiting was a grand place, full of luxurious shops, and restaurants. The plaza was partially outdoor and indoor, there was an arched glass ceiling that was able to close and open itself, depending on the weather. Today it was mostly open, some parts were left closed to shield the bright rays of the day. The buildings were stylized similarly to antiquated french buildings making the place feel extremely posh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Hey, slow down.” Mark tells his friend as he catches up to him. Taemin lessens his pace, so Mark can match it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Sorry, where should we go first? Should we get drinks? Or food? Or get straight into shopping? Should we look at shoes first? Or maybe clothes” The questions all raced out of Taemin’s mouth. Mark was overwhelmed by the amount of words thrown at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Let’s do some shopping first, I’m not too hungry right now. Besides we will probably work up a bigger appetite as we shop.” Mark explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Oh, yeah you’re right! Ok there is one store I know I want to go to first then.” Taemin starts to lead Mark further into the shopping plaza. As they ventured past stores and restaurants, they conversed about stories of the soirée they had attended. Mark’s mood was starting to lift, and he was starting to forget the worries that lingered in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>  They arrived at a high end boutique that fit the entire aesthetic of the plaza. It was a shop for a designer that Mark wasn’t too familiar with. The store shimmered with elegance. The space was so clean and organized it felt more like a Museum than a store. Upon their entry they are greeted by the staff. Instantly recognizing Taemin, which gave Mark the impression that he is a regular at this vendor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Taemin, Hello! Welcome, how are you today?” One of the towering, lean, rugged employees says to Taemin as he walks over to greet them both. Giving Taemin a quick flirtatious glance, he then acknowledges Mark. “Who have you got with you today?” He gives Mark a welcoming smile as studies him from head to toe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “This is Mark, he is my younger brother! He is in SM as well.” Taemin explained, there is a reassurance in his voice that was hidden very well. Mark almost didn’t catch it but the ways he elaborated with the term younger brother, had his suspicion growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Oh, great! Welcome Mark.” The man's voice multiplied in delight. “Come on in, make yourselves comfortable. What brings you two in today?” He guided them through the store. His energy almost matched Taemin’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Nothing really, just shopping for fun.” Taemin replied gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Well come have a seat and I can show you all of our new arrivals I’m sure you will enjoy.” He mischievously grinned at Taemin, as Mark and Taemin sat down on a black leather couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “I can’t wait.” Taemin managed to reply back before he broke out into a giggle. Mark now could tell something was going on between the two. As the man walked away into the backroom, he turned over to Taemin who was grinning stupidly to himself. Mark squinted his eyes at his friend who seemed to be lost in euphoria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What is going on between you two.” He whispered to him, while giving Taemin a soft nudge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “What are you talking about?” Taemin questioned innocently, but Mark wasn’t buying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You know what I mean.” This time raising his voice a little higher than a whisper. “Tell me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Nothing is going on, he’s just a good friend of mine.” Taemin just continued to grin, his eyes hiding themself. Mark was about to question his friend again but the store employee had come out with a rack of clothing hidden in fabric covers that had to be unzipped to reveal what was inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “I brought out some of the best selections I think you guys might like.” He states to them as he gives a subtle wink to Mark’s friend. Taemin giggled again softly this time. Mark couldn’t believe what was happening in front of him. The longer they were there, the less they cared about hiding it from Mark. Soon it was like he wasn’t even there anymore, they almost completely ignored him. All Mark could do was laugh, as he had never seen this side of Taemin before. They kept at this for a few moments longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “We will take them all.” Taemin said to his ‘friend’ not even looking at the last few things the other employees had brought out for them to look at. The two of them were so lost in each other, it was as if they were the only two in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Wonderful.” The store employee replied sensuously. The other workers in the shop were whispering and laughing amongst themselves as they spectated what was transpiring before them. A bit of embarrassment rushed over Mark. He was ready to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Alright well um, we have to go now. We will definitely come back some other time.” Mark said as he stood up and pulled Taemin up with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh yes, we will come back soon.” Taemin added with his eyes still locked on his friend. Mark had to drag Taemin over to the cash desk so that he could pay. Taemin wasn’t paying any attention to how ridiculous the total price was for his purchase, as he was still dallying with his male distraction. Handing over his card to pay, Mark finished the transaction for him and grabbed all the bags as he pulled his friend away with him to leave. Mark just shook his head and grinned at how silly Taemin was being. Once they were about to reach the doorway to exit Taemin finally came to his senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Here, take your bags.” Mark handed him a handful of shopping bags that looked more like expensive gift bags. All Taemin did was smile at Mark and receive the bags being handed to him. Mark just shook his head again and chuckled to himself as they exited the store. They were walking back out into the plaza when Mark didn’t quite pay much attention to where he was going and accidentally ran into someone. “Sorry.” Mark says to the person as he gives him a polite nod, not really bothering to see who he had run into and continued on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Wait!” A voice comes to him from behind, a few moments later. He feels a hand grab him by the wrist to stop him, then turning him around. His eyes are met by unfamiliar dark ones, but Mark recognizes the man who has stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hello.” Mark greets him, a little relieved to see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hey.” The man replies back. “I’m Jackson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “I know.” He replies kindly. “I’m Mark, which I’m sure you already know as well.” Once Mark had found out it was Jackson that helped him the other night, he was hoping he would be able to thank him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Um, yeah.” Jackson responds shyly, finally letting go of Mark’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hi, Jackson!” Taemin interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hi, Taemin, How’s it going?” Jackson asked politely. Taemin and Jackson have known each other for quite some time now, although it was also Taemin’s first time going to one of Jackson’s events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “I’m doing great! Thanks for asking.” Before Taemin could say another word, someone called out from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Jackson! Dude what’s with you today.” As the new person approached he realized the scene he had walked into. “Oh, hey Taemin.” He greeted them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hi, Bambam!” Taemin greeted back full of energy and joy. “This is Mark.” He introduced Mark to Bambam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Ah.. so you’re Mark.” Bambam looked him up and down curiously. “Nice to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Likewise.” Mark replied, a little confused on his statement. Curious on what he had meant by it. Jackson turned to look at his friend but then quickly resumed his focus back to Mark. As if looking for something Bambam looked around and then noticed all of Taemin’s bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Taemin, you like this store too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Yeah! I love it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Want to go inside, and help me find some stuff?” Bambam offered. Mark felt like he was trying to take his friend away so that he would be left alone with Jackson. Taemin looked over at Mark and Jackson, his expression had drastically changed. He went from the cheerful young energetic, to serious and protective. This part of him made him look a lot older. He stood there watching them without saying anything, almost like he was trying to get a read on Jackson. After only about a minute, Taemin reverted back to his playful side and turned to Bambam, who looked a bit confused and a little frightened by the sudden change in Taemin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Yeah, let’s go inside!” Taemin moved all his bags to one hand and reached out for Bambam with the other and pulled him away, leaving the other two alone. Standing there by themselves, both of them became awkward, not knowing what to do next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Thank you.” Mark being the first to break the silence between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Why are you Thanking me?” Jackson was confused by the sudden statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “I heard what you did for me the other night. I hope I didn’t cause too much trouble”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Oh, it’s no big deal. It added a little excitement into my evening.” Jackson reassured him. Mark felt a little bit more relieved after hearing this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “How did you know where to take me?” Mark asked, as the questions he had been wondering about had returned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “I asked around.” Jackson answered vaguely. “But you also told me where your room was.” He added, almost teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Wait, you took me home? Yourself?” Mark was taken back a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Yeah, I did. Did you not know that? Isn’t that why you thanked me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “No I just heard you had arranged for me to get him. I didn’t know you did yourself.” Mark explained, still a bit stunned at the fact, someone like Jackson would take the time to leave his own party. Just to take a passed out drunk, such as himself home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “It’s really not a big deal. I was just curious on how your recovery went, you seemed pretty gone.” Jackson let out a soft laugh and a tiny smirk. Mark caught himself getting lost in how Jackson was acting. This was not something Mark had expected Jackson to be like, especially with someone he didn’t know. Jackson’s gaze returned to him, he was piercing through him as if he could read his every thought. “I was wondering if I could see you again sometime? We could possibly grab dinner?” Mark was taken off guard with Jackson’s request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “Uh…. I.” A hesitation filled Mark.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What is going on? Why do I feel like this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His body was reacting strangely to Jackson, as if it knew something he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Mark was sitting in the back of a black sedan, on his way to the spontaneous meeting that was announced earlier in the week. There was no information on what exactly it was going to be about, only a ton of speculation. The car was slowing down to a complete stop. He was now in front of his company’s building. It was an enormous modernized building. He stared out his window, as his stomach started feeling light. Nerves started to take over him when the thoughts of the uncertainty of what was lying ahead filled his head. Taking a short breath he opened the car door and got out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Making his way inside, he finally arrived outside the auditorium. Crowds of people were gathered in the area, all of them were talking amongst each other, trying to figure out what this was all about. As he got closer, he began greeting everyone. Making his way to the entrance of the Auditorium, he kept scanning the bundles of people looking for Johnny. He was hoping he would run into him today, as he hadn’t seen him all week. Mark was getting worried he had done something wrong. It felt as if Johnny had been avoiding him. Finally making his way inside, he could see a mass of people already filling the place. It seemed as if his whole company was in attendance. He started making his way down one of the aisles when he was stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Mark!” A familiar voice called out to him. Mark turned to see where the voice was coming from. Looking over to his left he notices Lucas making his way over to him. He was trying to squeeze his way through a row of chairs and people, luckily it wasn’t too occupied. Finally reaching him, he steps out past the last chair and into the aisle way where Mark was. “Dude this is nuts! It seems like everyone is here.” Lucas tells him, as they both look across out into the vast room at the ocean of people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Do you know what’s going on? Why are we all here?” Mark was now starting to get curious about the event. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “No clue, everyone that I’ve talked to think that Soo-Man is announcing his retirement.” Lucas didn’t seem convinced. “But I don’t think it’s that. I have a feeling it’s something bigger than that.” He added. Mark tried to think of what all the possibilities could be for such a meeting. As he was making a list in his head, he was also scanning the room looking for Johnny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “I think I know what’s going on.” A soft feminine voice spoke to them. Mark and Lucas stared at each other confused on where the voice had originated. The young woman who was seated a row down from where they were standing turned to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Wendy, you almost scared me.” Lucas told her. “What do you know?” He asked. Both men, now intrigued by what knowledge she might possess. She signaled with her hands for them to get closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “I heard that a special guest is going to announce a big project for the company.” She explained, telling them as if it was top secret information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “What kind of project?” Mark asked as his interest piqued. Making one last effort to scope out the room he finally finds the person he was looking for. Johnny. He was sitting down by the front of the stage on the right. His heart started to race, and he could feel his stomach getting light. Losing himself at the sight of Johnny, focusing on every part of him. Johnny slightly shifted his head exposing more of his face to Mark. Seeing his profile, sent an electric wave through him. Was it because he was being ignored by his friend, and he was happy to see him again or was it something else that made him react this way? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “I’m not sure exactly but it’s supposed to be huge.” The sound of Wendy’s voice brought back his attention to the conversation. Before Lucas could add something the room started to dim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Let’s sit down.” Lucas grabbed Mark and guided him to the row he had just walked down. They sat in the two end seats of the row on the aisle way they were just standing in. The room went silent as the doors off to the side of the stage had opened. Mark and Lucas tried hard to see who was coming in, but their seats were too far from the stage. There was a faint sound of chatter from the people who were seated in that area. Whomever was causing the small commotion had now made their way to the stairs on the side of the stage and was making their ascension. Once at the top the whole auditorium could see her now. Everyone began whispering softly as she made her way to the podium. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                 “Good Morning everyone, thank you for being here today. I’m BoA Kwon. As all of you may already know me.” She let out a soft laugh. “You may all be wondering why you are all here today.” There was a confidence that resonated out of her as she stood there on the stage by herself in front of the whole company. “I don’t want to waste too much of everyone’s time, so I will just get straight to it. I have been given the opportunity to create, and be in complete control of a very important project for our company. In an attempt to help our company expand into a more global market, I am pleased to announce that we will be launching a competition for our SM Artists. One that could launch the lucky winner’s career into the stratosphere, this could also help revolutionize our business. The grand prize for competition is for a chance to win a worldwide debut as a solo artist. What this means is that any artist in our roster will be presented as a solo artist on a world stage for the first time” Mark couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What this entails, is a full solo album, a full promotional tour across the globe, and a true world tour. As an artist who has previously done promotions in many different countries in the world, I want to help establish a new generation of international artists.” The crowd was still silent, her words were still trying to seep into everyone’s minds. “Artists who are interested in participating have two weeks to sign up and submit an audition tape. We have timed this announcement with everyone’s schedule, most of the Artists who are currently working on a project will be able to participate. We have checked through everyone’s schedule and have made previous arrangements so that everyone has the opportunity to participate if they wished to do so. Those on current promotions and projects will notice that their projects will be ending in due time. Those not on promotions or projects will also have noticed their schedules have been kept clear until after today. You all will be able to equally participate if desired. I suggest you decide as soon as possible, so you have time to work on creating an audition tape that will grant you one of the limited spots for the competition. With that being said only twenty artists will be chosen to enter, so make sure you give it your all. Thank you all for your time, and I wish all of you good luck. I hope to see you all in the new SM Soloist competition. Thank you for your time.” With this BoA ends her speech and does a polite bow and makes her way off the stage and back out the doors she had entered. The room was left in shock, not quite understanding what just happened in that short period of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The auditorium lights shined brightly again, with the crowd going into an uproar. Everyone had begun conversing again but more energized than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What did all this mean? A worldwide solo debut? International stardom? </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was a dream come true for just about every artist in the room. A full length album that was going to be promoted across the entire world. Mark couldn’t believe it, but then the thought of that out of all the artists in the company only twenty of them would get the chance to enter the competition. He knew he had to be one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Mark was waiting at a table of one of his favorite restaurants, a small little place he and Tiffany always came to. It was an average looking place that wasn’t too fancy but not too run down. The food was the highlight of the place, some of the best barbecue places they had ever been to. The excitement of the announcement BoA had made the day prior was still fresh on his mind. He couldn’t wait to ask Tiffany’s advice about it. He had almost forgotten the reason he had asked to have dinner with her. Patiently he waited, his nerves were now starting to agitate him from within. Trying to preoccupy his mind with anything other than checking the time and his phone. Thinking of what the competition could have in store, and who would try and compete. Going down the list of members of his group that would be interested, he could think of a few that would and a few that wouldn’t bother. Then came to mind one he was most curious about, Johnny. All of the past worries he had from earlier in the week returned to him. He still hadn’t spoken with his friend, or seen him other than at the announcement. A sorrow started to take over him as he thought about Johnny and how desperately he wanted to talk with him. As the dark thoughts came to him, a vision of light had appeared to him. Tiffany had arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I’m late.” She told him as she sat down in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long week for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “It’s fine, I just got here as well.” He lied, forcing a smile on his face. Deep down his nerves were running rampant, and he was focusing all he could just to sit still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Cool, well how are you doing? What’s new?” She asked him as she caught her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “I’m doing good, just a lot going on with the company.” Trying to hold in all his excitement about the announcement. “Guess what they have just announced to us all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “The Soloist competition, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Wait, you already know about this?” Mark was disappointed that she had heard the news already. “How did you find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “I heard from a lot of people actually. That’s so exciting though, are you going to try and enter?” Her eyes widened in curiosity. She began to tie up her hair and got herself more comfortable to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “Yeah, I’m thinking about it. What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “I think it would be a fun experience regardless, but you should definitely go for it.” She encouraged him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “What do you think I should do for my audition tape?” He asked her, as the waiter had come to take their orders. They both ordered their usual, Bulgogi. It was a simple order but this restaurant made it the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “If it were me I wouldn’t worry too much on theatrics and just pour all my heart and soul into it.” Tiffany explained, taking a sip of her water. Her words gave him the encouragement in his next decision, it was the cue he needed to move forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “Hey Tiff, can I tell you something?” Nervousness filling his tone. He began to fidget with his fingers. He was full of determination, it was now or never. Staring into her eyes he noticed something in her changed, but it was too late. He couldn’t stop the next words that escaped his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny is forced to decide the fate of his friendship with Mark.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>  A wickedness was enveloping him, the absence of light made it difficult for him to distinguish his surroundings. The addition of heavy mist that was dancing around him didn’t help. The darkness was so intense, it was as if it numbed the rest of his senses. Trying to scope the area around him, but can’t tell if he is even moving. Struggling to get his eyes to adjust, but despite all his efforts he is deemed unsuccessful. Like an abrupt explosion came a thunderous clamor. It comes from the depths of the unknown. It was a horrendous sound, one unlike he has ever heard. Again it returns, giving him another chance to make out what it could be. Hearing it for the second time it sounded like a muffled shrieking. Slowly he tries to advance towards it, as it had captivated his interest in what it could be. Reaching his arms out into the fog, he takes small steps in the direction of the disruption. Inching farther into the abyss the noise starts to become a bit more clear, but the darkness more sinister. Unsure of how much distance he had made, because it almost feels like there is a distortion in the space. Hoping he has ventured far enough into the nothing, the sound echoes back again, he focuses with all his might to try and make out what it is. It begins to sound like a heavy sobbing. Feeling like he recognizes who it is, he tries to advance faster. Anxious to get closer to it. Attempting to quicken his movements, the air gets bolder making it more difficult. The cries are getting louder, it’s beginning to get magnified. There is a difference in it each time it echoes back, slowly mutating itself into a sound of pure agony. Disintegrating every last ounce of precaution, he begins to race himself into the nothing. The screams amplify themselves, to the point he can no longer tell which direction it is coming from. He stops as the blaring noise seems to be enclosing him. As he is about to be driven mad he hears a faint echo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>  Johnny....Johnny….</span>
  </em>
  <span> His name was getting repeated to him. Not knowing where it’s origin is, he searches all around. A panic starts to grow in him. His breathing quickens and he starts to turn round and round trying to pinpoint where the calling is coming from. Then feels something grab his shoulder from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Johnny!” The voice now shouting right into his ear, as he is shaken back into reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Oh, what?!” Johnny yells out, his heart racing, still slightly panicked from the depth of his mind. His eyes wide with shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What just happened? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Dude are you alright?” Jaehyun asked, worried for his friend. “You spaced out there for a while, I’ve been calling for you for a few minutes now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Sorry, I just got lost in my head.” Johnny told him, then rubbed his hands on his face to help clear his mind. He picked up his drink and took the soju shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “You sure you’re alright, you seem like a mess. More so than usual.” Jaehyun said concerned but was trying to lighten the mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Honestly, no I’m not ok. I think I made a mistake.” Johnny let his intoxication do the talking for him. He tilted his head back trying to let the air ease itself better into his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “What’s going on?” Jaehyun moved closer to his friend. He was now worried, never having seen his friend like this before. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Putting his hand on the nape of Johnny’s neck, gently massaging it. Johnny reaches for another shot, and quickly downs it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “I need to tell you something.” Johnny admits, as a sadness starts to cast over him. Jaehyun staring deep into Johnny’s vulnerability trying to understand what is about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                Jaehyun sits in complete shock by the confession he had just heard from his friend. Not expecting to have gained all this new knowledge, he kept his mind open. Watching as Jaehyun let the words settle within him, he looked very understanding of Johnny's situation. Jaehyun sat back on the black couch they were sitting on in the jazz bar they were at. Quietly they both sat for a moment, while the sound of soft jazz danced around them. The bar was more quiet tonight than the usual Saturday nights. They could have easily had the whole place to themselves. The other groups were small and distant from where they were, which gave them the privacy they needed for their conversation. Johnny no longer could keep still so he picked up his glass and took more of his beverage, this time it was whiskey. Staring back at his friend who was still processing his words, he took another drink from his glass, this time drinking about half of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Yo calm down there buddy.” Jaehyun reached over and grabbed Johnny’s drink from him. He finally broke out of his concentration after hearing everything Johnny had said to him. “Look I understand what you are going through, but you shouldn’t try to drink your problem away. It’s not going to help you in the long run.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Well then what do you suggest I do then?” Johnny snapped back at him. “I don’t know how to face him again.” There was a hint of regret in his tone, as he grabbed his glass from the table again. Jaehyun took a moment to think about the question Johnny had asked. Johnny then finished off the last of his drink and poured himself another. By his surprise he saw Jaehyun reach out with his empty glass, in a sign for him to refill his too. Johnny looked up at his friend in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                 “Look I can sit here and try to get you to stop, which we both know you won’t or I can join you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” He said to him, not in defeat but in compromise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                 “Spoken like a true friend. I like that.” Johnny smirked as he refilled Jaehyun’s glass after his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                 “I’m still going to lecture you about what you should do to fix this mess though.” Jaehyun raised his glass to cheers his saddened friend. “Because we both know you’re an idiot and will make matters worse.” Johnny laughed at his friend's comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                 “I’ll cheers to that.” Both of them raised their glasses and took big gulps. “So what do you think I should do, for real?” Johnny asked, his tone changed, it was more serious with a hint of sadness. Jaehyun noticed the change in Johnny, so he set down his drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                 “Well how important is his friendship to you?” Jaehyun sat back again and crossed his arms, waiting for Johnny to answer his question. “Are you willing to give him up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “It’s very important to me, I don’t want to lose him.” Johnny didn’t have to think twice about his answer. Putting his glass down and pushing it away and following Jaehyun’s lead and back on the couch as well. “I just don’t know how I can face him after what I’ve done.” He admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                   “You need to stop blaming yourself, the guilt will eat you up alive. It was a mistake, learn from it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                    “But he doesn’t know about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                   “Well do you want to confess to him? Is that going to make you feel better?” A seriousness was manifesting in Jaehyun’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                    “You know I can’t do that.” Johnny lowered his head, trying to avoid eye contact with his friend. “I could lose him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                   “Well if you won’t do it, then are you going to let your guilt consume you? Because right now you’re just pushing him away. So are you going to let it go? That way you can go back to being the friend that he needs you to be?” Jaehyun’s words were stern and powerful, as he pushed back on Johnny’s doubts. Now deep in thought, considering all the possible outcomes that could happen, the good, the bad, and the worst. He played each possibility over in his head, trying to determine which would be his best option. Jaehyun noticed his friend's indecisiveness and started to fill up their drinks again. He handed a glass over to Johnny, and lifted his own up in the air. Johnny followed his lead “Down the hatch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                Johnny and Jaehyun stumbled back into their grand mansion, trying not to wake any of the other members who could be home. Both of them made their way up to the second level. Luckily their rooms were in the same part of the house so they could help each other make their way to them. Once they reached the second floor they slowly made their way over to their wing of the house. Swaying back and forth as they had their arms wrapped around each other for balance. They stopped before entering the threshold of their hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “Thanks for coming out with me tonight, I appreciate it man.” Johnny slurred a bit trying to speak to Jaehyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                 “No problem buddy.” Jaehyun replied with a wide grin. “Thank you too, my friend.” His words were more understandable than Johnny’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “Why, Thank me?” Johnny pointed to himself as he slumped down a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                 “For sharing with me.” He whispered into Johnny’s ear. After hearing his words Johnny began to pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “I don’t want you to go!” Johnny cried as he pulled his friend in for a tight embrace. “Stay with me.” He whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “I won’t be gone for long.” Jaehyun reassured his friend. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He lifted his arms and wrapped them around his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “But I’m going to miss you!” Johnny told him, squeezing him a bit harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “I’m going to miss you too, but I’ve got to go to bed now. I need to try and get some sleep before my flight tomorrow.” Jaehyun is now trying to pry his drunk friend off him. “You should go to bed too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                   “No, don’t leave me.” Johnny let out in a whine, as he threw himself back onto his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “Stop being a baby, you’ll be fine.” He told him, after he successfully released himself from Johnny’s grip. Jaehyun started putting distance between he and Johnny just in case he tried to latch onto him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                 “But I don’t want you to go.” Johnny cried as he followed Jaehyun into crossing into the hallway, but leaned himself on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “Go to bed, we can talk again later.” Jaehyun commanded as he started to make his way down the hall towards his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “I love you!” Johnny said loud enough for his friend to hear. Jaehyun stopped and turned to laugh at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “Good night, Johnny.” He said as he resumed his journey down the hall towards his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “Good night…” Johnny softly whispers as his friend fades away. He begins his short venture over to his bedroom. Excitement built up in him as the idea of himself on his bed seemed glorious. Pushing his door open, he walks into his room. Not bothering to  turn on the light as he just wants to lay down. Shutting the door behind him, he turns over to face his bed but is frozen still. A small amount of moonlight shined through the window, enough to illuminate the foot of his bed. This is where he was sitting, alone in the lifeless room. There was a despair that emitted from him. His watered eyes looked up to Johnny. Taking off his watch he turns to the tall dark dresser that stands by the wall near the doorway of his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Totally ignoring the intruder in his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                   “Are you really not going to say anything to me?” The man says to him. Johnny continued to face the wall, not responding to the man. “Why are you doing this?” The man pleads to him. The desperation in his voice attacks Johnny, filling him with emotion. His breathing starts to quicken and he can feel a build up growing in his eyes. Trying his hardest to keep his cool, but a single tear escapes from him and  slides down his face. Attempting to calm himself down he starts to take deep soft breaths, not wanting to expose himself. “Johnny…” the man says to him, with an anger brewing in him. “Are you going to continue to ignore me?” Hearing the bed squeak as the intruder stood up from his bed. Johnny couldn’t figure out what to do, so he continued in his stance facing the wall. Once the thought of exiting through the door by his side came to him, it had been too late. Hearing footsteps that were approaching him come to a stop next to him. “Why won’t you speak to me!” The man cried out as he reached out and grabbed him, turning him. Now they stood face to face. Johnny gazed deep into the windows of the intruder as tears were running down his face. He could see all the despair and anguish that was escaping him. Trying to keep his own emotions in line, he just stood still. Holding in his breath trying to hold every last part of himself in, afraid if he let one thing out the rest would break through the cracks. As much as it killed him not to reach out and comfort his crying friend. It pained him to see Mark suffering like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  “Talk to me! Talk to me dammit! I need you!” Mark cried out, as he began hitting him on the shoulder. Johnny could see Mark’s fury was growing with each passing moment, but he didn’t know what to do. “I need my friend, I need you Johnny! Why are you doing this to me? What did I do? I’m sorry, whatever it is, I’m sorry!” He continued his attack. Mark was desperately trying to get him to react, but he feared making the wrong move. Mark slows down his assault, and grabs ones of his friend's arms. “I’m sorry” he lets out in a soft whimper. Johnny couldn’t fight back his emotions any longer, as tears started to break free from his eyes. “You’ve been ignoring me, the woman that I’ve been in love with for the last few years doesn’t want me, and I’ve been so lonely and lost, I don’t know what to do. I can’t control all these emotions. Johnny, I want my best friend back!” Mark runs into Johnny and wraps his arms around him. “She doesn’t want me Johnny, she doesn’t want me.” Mark repeats to him as he tightens his grip around Johnny’s waist. “I couldn’t even tell her how great she made me feel. I couldn’t tell her how much I love her.” The words he shared, fuel his emotions more. Mark began to elaborate on what exactly transpired. Unable to flee from Mark’s grasps, all he could do is listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Mark was seated across from Tiffany, an anxiousness building up in him. There was a tension between them that had appeared as he began to spill the words from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hey Tiff, can I tell you something?” He began nervously. “Tiff, I Lo-..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Mark, don’t.” She interrupted. “I know what you’re going to say, but I think you shouldn’t.” Her words came out hard, and her demeanor became more serious. “I know you saw me with Nichkhun.” Pausing for a moment to study his reaction. There is an intensity coming from her, it was as if she was reading his thoughts. “Whatever it is you think happened between him and I, is probably correct.” How did she know what he was thinking? Where was all of this coming from? He was taken by surprise. Either way, he needed to express his truth to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “I don’t care what happened between you two. I still love you.” Mark blurted out, finally able to voice his opinion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Mark, I love you too, but…” She thought about the best way to proceed. “You’re like my little brother, and that is how I care for you. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “I’m not a little boy anymore, I’m a man now.” He protested, trying to get her to see him for the man he had become. He was no longer the young kid she had met in the dance practice room. He’s grown, he’s matured, and he wanted her to see all of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “But you’re not the man for me.” She quickly stated. There was a weight that pulled down in his stomach, and a shatter in his chest, after hearing her response. A pressure built up in his eyes that he tried to fight. Tiffany tries to reach out for his hand to comfort him but Mark instantly pulls away. He turns away from her to conceal his sadness. “I’m so sorry Mark. I’ll always be your big sis if you ever need me.” Her tone is full of sympathy as she apologizes. Mark continues to keep his gaze from her, not wanting to let her see his suffering. Tiffany waits for some sort of response. After a few moments of waiting she composes herself. Out of the corner of his eyes he catches her wiping under her eyes with her fingers. “I think I should go now. If you ever need me, you know I’m here for you.” A sadness coming from her. She gets up from her chair and hesitates before moving away. Whatever she had waited for never came so she made her leave. Gentle streams had begun to fall from Mark’s eyes. Finally turning back to stare at where she had once been, he reminisces about her, before their conversation took a turn for the worst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          An affliction had started to spread itself in Johnny’s chest as Mark had finished sharing his past with him. Mark was now sobbing into Johnny’s shoulder, grabbing at his shirt from the back. Johnny’s mind was racing, and his emotions were rampant, keeping him hesitant. His lack of reaction must have finally processed in Mark’s mind, because he loosened his grip and gradually inched himself away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Sorry….” Mark whispered a bit muffled. “I’ll just leave you alone. I won’t bother you again.” His voice had become hoarse and timid. Jaehyun’s words replayed in his head again and again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you willing to give him up? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It echoed louder and louder throwing his balance askew. He felt something deep in his unconscious mind wanting to take over. Mark begins to make his leave when by instinct he reaches out and grabs him. Pulling him in, he holds him tightly in his arms. The dam in his eyes had been demolished, making all the contained in emotions flood out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I’m sorry.” The only two words he could muster up, but knew weren’t enough. “I’m so sorry.” Emphasizing heavily on his apology giving it a much deeper meaning. “I’m sorry.” He repeated once more in a whisper, as his grasp on Mark got stronger. Mark quickly wrapped his arms back around his friend, burying his head into his chest. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry for ignoring you. I know I’ve been a bad friend. I’m here now, I promise.” Mark’s only reaction to Johnny’s final apology was to pull him closer, compressing their bond even more. Johnny rests his head on top of Mark’s, they just stand in each other’s embrace in silence. Johnny felt a bit of his relief evaporate, but there was still a wrenching feeling he was trying to bury deep within himself. He had his friend back, that’s all that mattered to him at this moment. Even though the guilt was still floating dormant waiting to be released again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>                  A faint buzzing sound guided Johnny out of his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes, he tries to process his surroundings. The buzzing continued, but after hearing it again he figured out it’s source. It was his phone vibrating. Scouring his bed for his phone, he finds it under his sheets. Looking at the caller ID he quickly answers it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Hello.” His voice raspy from just being awoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “You awake little bro? It’s almost noon.” The question coming from a voice naturally raspy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Yes, Jessi I’m up.” He tries to clear his throat from the tiredness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “How have you been? I haven’t heard from you in a while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “I’m doing good now.” He answered after remembering the events of the last few hours. After he and Mark had settled down, they began reconnecting. They had spent almost the entire night. Mark had gone back to his room right before dawn was among them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “Now? What do you mean?” Nothing got past Jessi, it was something Johnny had always known. He knew that you always had to watch what you say around her. Johnny had gotten close to Jessi a few years ago. Back when Tiffany had invited him to his first Thanksgiving away from home, she had decided to take him out to eat beforehand. She had thought it was a good idea to get to know each other a bit so he would feel more comfortable on Thanksgiving. Tiffany invited Jessi to join them as well. The three of them went to a sushi restaurant per Johnny’s decision. He and Jessi had bonded very quickly after that day. She had always understood the part of him that most people around them thought was ‘rebellious’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “It’s nothing really, I just needed time to clear my head. Anyway, what’s up?” Johnny tried to divert the topic of conversation off of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Nothing really, I was just calling to check up on you. I didn’t get to see you much at Jackson’s last week. I’m wondering how you are doing.” Jessi had a tough exterior but deep down she was a sweet and caring person. This was another reason he connected so well with her, they were both misunderstood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Yeah, sorry. That night was a bit hectic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Where did you run off to? I saw you maybe once all night.” He could sense her curiosity growing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “I was around, that place is huge. I don’t know where I was half the time.” Pausing for a moment, hoping his answer satisfied her curiosity. His senses went into hyperdrive as the wait dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Yeah you are right, that place is crazy. I get lost there sometimes myself.” Jessi laughed, finally relieving the tension within him. They spent the next few minutes talking about the events of the past week. When he mentioned the competition his company had announced. Which really intrigued her, as she had become very popular off a competition show herself. In the midst of their conversation a thought came to his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “Hey, I need your advice on something.” An energy had taken over him as he asked for her opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                “Of course, what’s up bud?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strike></strike>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Johnny stood outside a door, one he hadn’t visited in a while. Being there again brought back a churning feeling, which he tried his best to dismiss. He lifted his hand to the door but stopped right before he could knock. He brought down his arm a bit before raising it back up. He fought with his hesitation for a moment before he finally won, and knocked on the door. Hearing the approach of the person on the other side, his whole body began to tingle. The footsteps stopped and the door knob made a rattling sound. The door slowly opened, and he was greeted by a comforting smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh hey, I was just about to text you if you wanted to grab lunch.” The smoothness of hearing the familiar voice again, spread a warmth that calmed him. “Come in, I’m almost done getting ready.” Turning away, he started walking back into his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey Mark, I was actually thinking about something.” Johnny called out, stopping Mark from advancing further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What is it?” Mark asked as he looked back curiously. Johnny took a few steps into his room, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Let’s go away together.” There was an excitement filling his words as he gave Mark a smirk. He could see confusion take over Mark from his sudden statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Pursue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackson feels a unique force attracting him to Mark, it's something he has never felt before. He decides the best way to understand it is to purse it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>             A slight gravitation was keeping him drawn in to his new acquaintance. This was the mysterious force that was leaving him pondering it’s meaning. He pushed back the thought for now, as his attention was being pulled towards a question that would hopefully lead him to the answer of his attraction to this magnetic person. Focusing on the two small beady gateways into the astonished young man’s inner consciousness, he could see they were being saturated with confusion. Attempting to pierce through the haze of bewilderment that was blocking him from reading Mark’s mind. Jackson was eager for a response to his proposition, hoping for the one he desired. Waiting for the words to come from Mark, his anxiousness began to rise. All Mark could do was stare back at him in a loss of words, standing motionless as he gathered his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Uh…..I.” Was all that could be mustered up out of Mark’s mouth. Jackson approaches him closing the gap between them, feeling the need to be near him. Reaching out for Mark’s hand, he grabs on to it, holding it up between them. Mark is taken aback by his action and takes a small retreat from him. Jackson can see a blush in his face starting to appear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I would love it if you would consider my offer. Think of it as returning the favor from the other night.” His words escaped smoothly, floating gently towards Mark. Trying to soothe the obvious nervousness that was taking over the shy young man. “You don’t have to answer right away, but please give it some thought. I don’t want you to feel obligated, but I would be delighted if you accepted.” Using the softness of his tone to help to ease the tension in Mark. He could see the effects of it slowly calming him, as Mark’s hand relaxed in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Um... Okay, I’ll think about it.” Mark let out in a soft whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Thank you.” He replied as relief erupted inside him. Letting go of Mark’s hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Jackson unlocks it and holds it out in front of Mark. Breaking their gaze Mark looks down at the phone, still trying to piece together what is going on. “Can I have your number?” Jackson elaborates on his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Oh yes, of course.” Mark grabs onto his phone and starts adding himself into his contact list. He is about to hand it back when he retracts it, and begins to meddle with it for a moment. Piquing Jackson’s curiosity for a moment till he realizes what he is doing. Mark quickly reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his own phone, that is receiving a call. Answering the call from the unmarked number he quickly hangs up and then hands Jackson’s phone back to him. “Now I have yours too. I’ll message you later what day I’m free.” He said kindly, giving him a sweet beam. Jackson reached for his phone and wrapped his hand around Mark’s holding it for a moment. He could feel the shiver he sent through Mark by his actions. Putting satisfaction on his face as he gently brushed his hand over Mark’s to get hold of his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I look forward to it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     Their vehicle stood motionless in a queue of cars, all compiled closely with each other. This was quite a common occurrence for the time of day. Especially for the large metropolis they frequented. They waited patiently for the cars to slowly advance during rush hour. Unbothered by the traffic as they were in a spacious black SUV, relaxing comfortably and used to the daily traffic. Jackson was staring down at his phone, his eyes fixated on the number on his screen. The sides of his mouth lifted themselves making his cheeks swell up. Bambam secretly watched him from the corner of his eye, turning his full attention to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Ayyyeee… I see you’re quite happy now. What are you lookin’ at, huh?” Bambam leans over on the armrest of his seat trying to look over at Jackson’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Nothing.” Jackson quickly conceals his screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “It didn’t look like nothing. You got his number didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Yeah I did.” He answered back confidently. Bambam sat back in his seat, still maintaining his attention on his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Look at you go!” Bambam teased. “Well it’s nice to see you like this again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “What do you mean?” Jackson put his phone away, now giving his full focus to his friend. Raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Well you seem a little more uplifted than you have been lately. It’s nice to see, since it has been a while since the whole thing with you know…” Bambam slowly faded into a pause, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Jackson turned his gaze away and focused on the view of the clear luminous sky that had a flock of birds out his window. Losing himself to the memories of the past. “Sorry…” Bambam began to continue but was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “No it’s fine, you’re right it’s been a long time now, maybe too long.” He said assuringly, still lost in the view outside of his window. “I think it’s time I moved on from the past.” Looking back to face Bambam who was shocked by the words he was hearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Wow this guy must have done a number on you. I can’t believe it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I don’t know what it is about him but I can’t help feeling like I need to be close to him.” Jackson was trying to explain the unusual attraction he was feeling towards Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Interesting…” Bambam began slowly stroking the bottom of his chin with his thumb. Tilting his head up slightly, drifting away in his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “What is?” Jackson asked, wondering what devious thought Bambam was conjuring up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Nothing, I'm still a little confused on, why him of all people. He’s definitely cute, but he seems quite demure.” Pausing momentarily after his statement, Bambam seemed to be scanning his mind for something. His eyes squinted as he tried to concentrate. “But I guess….” Before he could continue on with his thought a chiming interrupted. They both took a second to piece together where it was coming from. Until they both realized it was coming from one of Jackson’s pockets. Jackson quickly pulled out his phone again, checking to see who it was calling him. A thrill overtook him, as he read the name on his screen. It was Mark. Without further hesitation he swiped his thumb across the screen to take the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Hello?” Trying to keep his excitement concealed. There was nothing but silence on the other end. Jackson began to feel like maybe the call was a mistake as the moment started to drag along. He was about to accept the possibility it was a mistake, but then a voice came through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Hello? Can you hear me?” Mark’s sweetness finally filled his ears. “Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Hey, yeah I can hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Oh sorry I lost service there for a second.” A hint of embarrassment lied under Mark’s words that he tried to laugh off. “Anyways I was just calling, cause I checked my, uh calendar. Um, it looks like I’m free on Friday, if that works for you.” Jackson could hear the nerves in his tone, which gave him a little smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “That sounds perfect. I’ll arrange for someone to pick you up that evening and bring you to the Manor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Pick me up? Oh, no that’s fine I can drive over there myself. I don’t want to be a bother.” Mark humbly tried to deny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “They will pick you up at seven.” He said, completely ignoring Mark’s attempt to refuse his offer. “Thank you for accepting my invitation, I look forward to seeing you again.” Adding sharply to make a point there was no use fighting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Okay, I’ll see you then.” Mark replied in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Have a good rest of your day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You too, bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Bye.” Jackson pulled his phone from his ear and ended the call. A satisfaction beamed from his face. Which is something that Bambam had caught, because he was snooping in on their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Well well, sounds like you’ve got a date.” Bambam teased arching one of his eyebrows at Jackson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “It’s not a date. I’ve invited him over to get to know him better.” His response was stern and serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “So…. a date?” Sarcasm filled his friend's reply. Annoyance was now starting to grow within him. He took in a long breath before answering back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Call it what you will, but I also want to figure out what it is that is drawing me to him as well. It is not a date.” An anger was now taking over his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Okay, calm down. It’s just a joke.” Bambam now leaned back into his seat. “I just hope you know what you are doing. I don’t want another situation on your hands. Just remember what happened last time.” The words he added came out a lot deeper, as his voice turned cold and dark. Bambam made his remark with his gaze away from him, almost like he knew this was a conversation they both didn’t want to have. Jackson understood where his friend’s warning was coming from as he too remembered the events he was heeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Don’t worry that will not happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “You better make sure it doesn’t.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>            The ticking of the antique grandfather clock that stood blazoned in the parlor he was residing in. This room resembled the same one that he had found Mark in. Although this one didn’t have any windows and it was closer to the main entrance of the Manor. He sat back with his legs crossed, one rested on the knee of the other, on a tall back chair in the center of the room. Rested back he was being hypnotized by the rich dark garnet liquid he was swirling in his wide crystal glass. Bringing the glass to his nose, he takes in the cedar and smoke scent of the aged French Malbec, before putting his lips to the rim and tilting the glass back and taking a sip. Trying to eliminate the anxiousness in his stomach as he waits for Mark to arrive. He stares over at the clock to read the time once again, the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. Knowing that Mark should be arriving any moment made him more restless. Fighting to keep himself in order he took another sip of his wine. A clanking of the door opening filled the space as he finished taking his sip. Quickly setting down his glass on the small golden round table next to his chair. His older butler that served as the doorman the night of his party entered the room dressed in a similar attire from that night. Facing him, he bowed and announced his guests arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Young master Lee has arrived, Sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Let him in.” Jackson’s anticipation was exploding in him as Mark entered the room. Mark’s eyes widened by the view of the room. “You may leave us now. Thank you.” Jackson told the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Yes sir.” The older man said as he bowed again to Jackson and Mark then proceeded to leave. As the door softly came to a close, both men were now left alone together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “This is quite the place you have here.” Mark said in awe. Walking further into the parlor getting closer to where Jackson was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “I designed it all myself.” Jackson responded as he stood from his chair and made his way toward Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Wow, you did an amazing job!” He exclaimed taking in his surroundings one more time. He stopped at the seating area at the center of the room where Jackson had been seated. Jackson stopped in front of Mark, feeling the strange gravitational pull towards him. It was the feeling he had felt the night he found him passed out drunk on the chaise and again when he ran into him at the shopping plaza. This was a new sensation to him, something he couldn’t describe, but needed to figure out what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Thank you, and welcome. Please sit down. Do you want something to drink?” Jackson gestured to one of the chairs around them and then made his way over to a cart at the end of the room. Picking up an empty glass he turned it upright and set it down again. He then grabbed the bottle that was on the cart and pulled off the crystal bottle topper. Setting down the topper he reached for the glass again and  began to pour the content of the bottle into the glass. Mark turned to answer his question but noticed his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “I guess I’ll have a glass of wine.” Mark let out a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Perfect, I already have some for you.” He gave him a playful smile as he walked back over to hand him the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Thank you.” Mark responded as he received the glass. “I’m not much of a drinker, so I don’t know how well this is going to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Well then it’s a good thing you aren’t driving then.” Jackson told him as he sat back down in the chair he had been in previously. He reached for his glass and lifted it in the air in Mark’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Did you plan for this to happen?” Mark gave him a suspicious look as he held his glass close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “No but I wish I had. Lucky for us it turned out this way.” A playfulness that had been dormant in him was slowly being awakened. Mark just laughed and raised his glass up to mirror his actions. They both took tiny sips and set down their wine. “We still have a few more minutes until dinner is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “That’s fine, I don’t mind waiting.” Mark reassured him, then reached back for his glass to take another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “So, tell me about your day. What did you do?” Jackson asked, his nervous attempt to get a conversation going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “A bit hectic, I’m not going to lie. Well everyone in my company got called in for this mysterious event. I guess they have had this planned for a while because they arranged everyone’s schedule, to make sure all of us were there. Anyways basically it was for them to announce a company wide competition for all the artists signed to the label, for a chance to have a solo debut.” The way the words came flooding out, Jackson could tell he was excited about the news. There was something about the way he spoke about it too that made him feel like he had been dying to talk to someone about it. Mark took in more of his wine, looking a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Hmm. That’s different.” Jackson pondered the idea of how the competition would be and how well it could do for the artists and the company. “So are you going to audition?” He sat back in his chair, and picked up his glass waiting to hear Mark’s response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think I could do it.” He answered shyly. Jackson could see his confidence decreasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Why do you say that?” His curiosity was getting the best of him. Finishing his glass he set it down to give all his attention to his guest. He could see Mark hesitating to express himself. “It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable.” He added, wanting to relieve him of any discomfort. Mark took in a deep breath and then took a bigger drink of his wine. Unsure if it was because of the wine or the fact he wanted to talk to someone, Mark decided to confide in his new acquaintance about his doubts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Well, the thing is. I’ve always wanted to be a singer, but I don’t think I’m a very good vocalist. I also don’t think I have what it takes to be a soloist either.” A heavy cloud seemed to be pushing down on Mark. Jackson could see him becoming smaller in his chair.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “You should go for it. I can help you.” Mark seeming a little surprised by his offer. He could see him taking in a hefty breath and took a big gulp of his wine, almost finishing it, before setting it down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “What do you mean?” Looking like he didn’t quite comprehend the offer Jackson gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Come to my studio sometime and I can call in some buddies of mine and we can figure out where you are vocally and work on whatever it is that needs developing. I can also be your musical director and your producer. To try and get you to be accepted.” Jackson realized he might be coming on too strong, considering this was their first official meeting. “Only if you need any help I mean.” Adding in a bit more relaxed way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Honestly, any help I can get I’ll gladly take.” Mark gave a comforting smile as he gratefully accepted his offer. A relief spread itself through Jackson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Great.” He replied, pleased. “When do auditions begin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “We have two weeks to start preparing our auditions. We have to record a video and submit it.” He replied with a bit more ease. Jackson could see that the wine was starting to take a bit of effect on him. His skin was turning a rosy hue, and there was a lightness taking over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Well let me know what you want to do, and when would be a good time for you to come to my studio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Thanks, I will.” Taking a second before his next words, it seemed like he contemplated something in his mind before deciding to just go with it. “Uh...If you don’t mind me asking. Why did you want to have dinner with me?” His curiosity got the best of him, letting the words escape from his lips. Jackson grinned to himself and nodded his head a few times before giving his undivided attention to Mark. He was surprised by the directness of his question. It was something he hadn’t expected he was going to have the courage to ask, but since he did Jackson decided he should do the same. As he opened his mouth to answer, a gentle knocking came from the door again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Come in.” magnifying his voice so it can be heard from the outside of the room. The door softly creaked open and the older man entered the room once more, stopping just past the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Dinner is served sir.” He announced into the room monotonously. This interruption gave Jackson a thought that maybe he should hold off on telling Mark why he had invited him. It seemed like it could be a bit more exciting this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Let’s go eat.” He told Mark, acting like he had already forgotten his inquiry. He stood up from his chair, making his way towards the door, and gestured for him to follow. Mark followed his lead, and they both made their exit from the parlor. Being escorted by the older man down the hall they came to a stop in front of a set of lengthy carved doors. The tall doors matched the color of the hallway, looking almost camouflaged in the wall. The older man signaled to the two maids who were standing on each end of the doorway. They quickly moved to the center of the doors each grabbing a knob and pushing their respected sides open. Slowly the dining hall was being revealed to them. Jackson turned to look at his guest, who was in awe at the sight being exposed to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Wow this place is beautiful!” Mark exclaimed as he took in the complete exquisiteness of the room. A sense of amusement had Jackson pursing his lips as he nodded his head. Mark turned to him in amazement. “I’ve never seen anything like this!” Jackson could only laugh at his childlike mannerisms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “After you.” Extending out his arm to Mark to signal him to enter first. Mark took his first steps into the grand dining hall. It was an enormous space that was lit by a colossal chandelier that hung down from the center of the ceiling. Shining bright like a cluster of tiny stars that were hanging from golden spirals. The giant chandelier was neighbored by two smaller replicas on each side. Underneath the trio was an extensive wooden table that could have been taken out of a medieval castle. The rest of the interior paired well with the rest of the Manor, dark wooden accents, and etched out designs on the walls. What set it aside from the rest of the house is the paintings that were painted on the walls themselves, and the pillars of marble that had statues carved out of them that were against the walls. Continuing to the table that stood at the center of the space the old man pulled out one of the chairs at one end of the table where he gestured to Mark to have a seat. Jackson made his way to the place at the head of the table. Now that they both were seated Jackson looks over next to him to Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “I hope you’re hungry” He told Mark, his words coming out more like a warning. Just after his words one by one workers from his kitchen came out from a door in the far end of the room all carrying silver trays with dome silver lids. They marched their way over to where they were seated, stopping briefly to set down the tray they were carrying, removing the lid they would turn back to make their exit towards the direction they came. It seemed to Mark like there had been at least twenty different dishes brought out to them covering the table with an array of cuisines from all over the world. From trays of all sorts of delicatessens, to platters of foreign delicacies, that Jackson could tell Mark was unfamiliar with. Mark just stared in amazement of all the things that were laid out before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Now I know why you wanted me to be hungry.” Mark said in awe. “I’ve never seen anything like this before. You really shouldn’t have gone to all this trouble. I don’t think we will be finishing it all. It’s going to go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Yeah, it is a bit much, but I wasn’t sure what you would like so I had my chef cook a bit of everything.” He confessed, with a bit of guilt cast over his face. “Well if it makes you feel any better I was planning on sending over whatever we don’t touch over to your house for the rest of your group.” Mark’s face lifted as his words processed in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Please do. They will lose their shit when they see all of this!” Mark exclaimed as laughter started to escape him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “That’s what we will do then. Let’s eat.” Jackson grabbed the cloth napkin that was folded intricately on their plates and placed it on his lap. “So I hear you are pretty close with Tiffany and Jessi. Is that right?” He was eager to hear how he could get himself involved with those two crazy girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Well uh.. yeah sorta. Tiffany was my senior in my label before she left and she introduced me to Jessi. We’ve been really good friends since. I’m closer to Tiffany than I am Jessi but we are still pretty close too.” Mark explained as he too situated himself to begin their meal. Jackson noticed there was a slight change in Mark when he spoke about Tiffany. He couldn’t quite put together what it was exactly, but there was definitely a change. “What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I met Tiffany and Jessi a long time ago through an old friend. They have become very good friends of mine since then.” He could see Mark’s interest in his response growing. Before he could be asked to elaborate on something he didn’t want to discuss he quickly changed the topic of discussion. “Are you working on anything right now?” Reaching over to grab a serving utensil he severed the seal of the fresh dish in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Uh… well no, not really. My group isn’t promoting right now, and this whole competition thing just came up.” There was a bit of uncertainty in his words. This left Jackson a bit intrigued, as he watched Mark begin to help himself to the gourmet dishes he had prepared for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “How do you and the other members get along?” He could tell his inquiry had struck something in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “We all get along really well.” Mark’s words were shaky and weren’t convincing him all the way. There was something he could tell that was bothering him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “But….?” Trying to let him know he knew that there was more he was holding in. Waiting to see if he was comfortable enough with him to confide in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Well… I am having a bit of a problem with one of them right now. I don’t really know what’s going on, I don’t know if there was something that I did that upset him. He is probably my closest friend out of everyone in that house but I get the feeling he has been avoiding me the last few days.” He answered a bit hesitantly. As if a fog had lifted itself from him, there was a sense of relief that cast over him. Unsure if it was because of the alcohol that got his guard down or if maybe he was feeling comfortable around him, hoping it was the latter but either way Jackson was pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “I’m assuming you’ve tried asking him?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Yeah, the few times I’ve gotten a hold of him, but he just told me we would talk later or just ignored me.” Mark lowered his gaze onto his plate as he swirled his fork in his food. “Is it weird that I feel really sad about it?” A sorrow started to slowly surface itself out of Mark’s question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Well maybe you need to really confront him. If he isn’t talking to you during the day because he is busy then maybe wait for him to come home at night. That way he can’t use that excuse.” Jackson’s tone became more serious and caring. “And no it’s not weird, he’s your close friend, you care about him it’s normal. When you talk to him just make sure you let him know that he means a lot to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “What if he tries to run away to his room? He’s done that a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Then wait for him in his room. If this is something you really want, you should fight for it.” He followed his statement with a bite of his food. He could see he had ignited something in him. His glow returned to him as his thoughts collected themselves. Although his advice was meant for his friend, he couldn’t help feeling that Mark applied it to another issue that he was hiding. Jackson wanted to ask, but felt like he had pried enough for their first meeting. He hoped that this wouldn’t be the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I will, thanks.” His words came out more confidently. They went on to finishing eating their feast. Mark spent a majority of the time sharing stories about his time as an Idol and a trainee. Jackson listened reverently, getting captivated by Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>              Time elapsed quickly without their knowledge. When they had finally broken out of their conversation, Mark looked around the room and noticed that the table had been cleared out, and that some of the candles that had been lit on the table were almost extinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Whoa, what time is it? Sorry I’ve just been talking your ear off.” Mark told him, reaching in his pocket for his phone. “Yikes. It’s almost midnight. I think I should get going.” Mark inching his chair away from the table in a gesture that it was time to leave. “I didn’t even get to learn anything about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Well maybe we can do this again. Although I’d rather hear more about you, I’m not as amusing.” Jackson informed him as they both stood up from the table and made their way to the exit. “I’ll have the driver meet us out front, it shouldn’t take long.” He pulled out his phone and sent a message to the driver that was going to take Mark home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, this was fun, I’m glad you invited me.” As they made their way out of the room and into the hallway. Mark had suddenly had a realization. “Wait, you never answered my question from earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “What question?” Jackson asked, pretending like he didn’t know what he was talking about. They continued their way, making it into the grand foyer that lead to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “When I asked you, why you wanted me to come over. You never answered me.” A look of suspicion masked his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Do you really want to know?” His words were more daring than inquiring. Leading Mark towards the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Yeah I would like to know.” Mark stopped his tone more sternly. Jackson couldn’t help but smirk, it seemed he had taken his advice from early and began to put it to use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Alright then…” Jackson turned away as he grabbed the handle. Mark moved himself over to stay in front of him. Making sure he was in his line of focus, and that he wouldn’t brush it off. Facing Mark’s challenge head on, seriousness took over him. “The truth is, I feel a unique attraction to you that I’ve never felt before with anyone…” Pausing to reach out and brush a strand of hair from Mark’s face, then returning to lock his eyes with his. “And I want to figure out why.” He could see a shiver go through Mark’s body. Hearing the sound of the car pull up to the bottom of the stairs that was outside the doorway. Breaking the moment between the two young men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Uh… Looks like I better get going. Um, thanks again, I’ll see you again later.” His voice was flustered and a rosiness was seeping through his face. The sight gave Jackson a bit of satisfaction. He watched as Mark fled down the stairs towards the car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So there is going to be a next time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Sitting back in the parlor he had been the evening prior, when he was waiting for his guest. This time he was reminiscing on the evening he had spent with Mark. He still couldn’t quite grasp what it was that was drawing him to the delicate young man. Jackson picked up his stack of papers he had on the end table next to him. Trying to focus on his work, but kept losing his thoughts in the events of the night before. They replayed in his mind over and over. Letting the papers rest on his leg he reached over to his cup of tea and took in a sip of its streamy contents. Setting down his cup hears a sound he is too often familiar with. As the noise grew closer he wished he could take back his open invitation to the coming guests. They seemed to always be in some sort of squabble. Letting out a heavy breath, and putting his papers back in preparation for what was to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “See bitch, I told you. You never listen!” Jessi yelled at Tiffany as they made their approach to the Parlor Jackson was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “No, It’s not like that I already told you!” Tiffany argued back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “He’s going to do it. I know he will. I bet you anything.” Jessi told her, as she pointed her long nails at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Oh yeah? Anything?” Tiffany aligned herself, making her body more erect. Moving herself slightly closer to her friend, trying to stare her down but letting a smile loose. Jessi mimicked her actions as well, the two women looking like they were about to get into an altercation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “What are you two going on about now?” Jackson interrupted, his tone carrying the annoyance that their usual bickering brings him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Well Stephanie here is in denial about Mark’s feelings for her.” Jessi explained, waltzing through the room towards the couch that was on the opposite side of where Jackson was seated. “I’ve been telling her all this time that he has it bad for her but she doesn’t listen.” She gave a side eyed glance towards her friend who was standing there with her arms crossed looking very disinterested in her opinion. “Anyways he called her up the other day cause he wants to have a ‘talk’ with her. Obviously he is going to confess. I know it.” Jessi puckered her lips at Tiffany as she made her way over to where she was seated. She sat down on the other end of the antiqued style couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Can you tell her, she’s crazy?” Crossing her legs, rolling her eyes at Jessi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Well…” Pausing to decide which direction he wanted to go with his answer. As much as he wants to agree with Tiffany, in that Jessi is just exaggerating. Mark’s demeanor when he was asked about Tiffany played over in his mind. Followed by how he could tell his advice last night was taken multiple ways then it was intended for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could it really have something to do with Tiffany? </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was also the fact that Jessi was usually always right about her hunches. She had a way of reading people that was uncanny. “You know, I actually think she could be right” Jackson’s words came as a shock to both of the young women. Jessi was about to argue whatever sly remark he was known to make. Instead she is left stunned. Staring him down for a moment to see what else he was going to add to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Are you feeling alright?” Tiffany was filled with disbelief, waiting for him to expose his words as a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, what’s wrong with you?” Jessi added, lifting her guard. Both women waited cautiously for his attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Nothing is wrong. Can I not agree with you?” He was giving her a sincerity that she was unaccustomed to. She studied him prudently, trying to figure out the best response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Really what has gotten into you?” Leaning herself closer, trying to gaze deep into what he was hiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Nothing, really I just think you’re probably right.” Jackson didn’t know how else to get them to accept he didn’t have a hidden agenda. The two girls looked at each other unsure whether they were going to believe him or not. Tiffany went through her purse to pull out her phone. She lit up the screen to check the time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh shit, I’ve got to go! I’m going to be late meeting Mark. Sorry I’ll talk to you guys later.” Tiffany interjected, as she shut off her phone and began to put it away in her bag. Jessi turned her attention to her friend who was gathering herself to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You better call me to tell me I’m right.” A playfulness returning to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Brushing off Jessi’s words. She quickly made her departure, giving Jessi the opportunity to figure out what Jackson is hiding. Now left in the privacy of their own company, Jessi scooted herself closer to her reserved friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Alright spill, what happened?” Her words shooting out like a fishing line trying to lure in her prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Nothing, what are you talking about?” He lied, turning away from her trying to escape her dexterity in being able to extract information from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “That’s not what I heard from Alfie.” She said confidently as she rested back on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Alfie?” Jackson was perplexed by her statement. He had no idea who on earth she was talking about, or what she could be referencing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             ‘Yeah, your doorman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “You mean Eun Jo?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Yeah him.” She was so casual about the whole topic, that he was starting to think maybe there was something he has forgotten or missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Since when is his name Alfie? What on earth is he telling you? Wait, When do you even talk to him?” So many inquiries sped across his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I talk to him all the time.” Answering him like it was common knowledge. “He texted me about your little dinner date with Mark. You didn’t waste any time did you.” She teased, running her fingers through her lengthy caramel hair. Waiting for his response, he could tell she was really enjoying herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “It wasn’t a date. I was just getting to know him.” He admitted. “Besides you should know me better by now. If it had been a date it wouldn’t have just been dinner in the Manor.” Adding smoothly, giving her a quick raise of one of his left eyebrow. Jessi couldn’t help but chuckle at the confidence he was displaying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Shut up.” Reaching over to give him a playful shove on the shoulder. “You already know what I’m going to say, so I won’t repeat myself. I just hope you know what you’re doing.” Her delivery was much more caring than her previous warning. Yet she was still giving him a stern gaze. They were silently coming to an agreement, as if they were communicating through thought. “Enough of this talk, let’s go get dinner. I'm starving.” Jessi was the first to break out of their trance. “My treat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh you’re finally going to treat me?” Jackson teased. His eyes widening in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah of course.” She said as she stood up and pulled her purse over her shoulder. Jessi started to make her way over to the door, but stopped and looked back. “But don’t get used to it” Jackson let out a laugh and got off his chair to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey, wait since when do you text Eun Jo?” The realization finally hit him and he had caught up to her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>            Slowly ascending the dingy stairwell he was heading to the extensive hallway that led to his room. Reaching the last step, he stopped. Staring down the dim hallway he noticed that there is a faint illumination coming from the small gaps around the entrance to his seating room. Trying to remember if he had left on his light or if it was something else. As Jackson takes the last step off of the staircase and into the hallway he notices the movement of a shadow underneath the doorway. This eradicated the idea of him leaving on the light in his seating room. He cautiously advanced closer to the double doors at the end of the hallway that was now concealing something inside. There was an eerie quietude occupying the space around him. Once he reached the door Jackson focused on his sense of hearing to try and make out what something or someone was doing in the room. After a few moments there wasn’t any sound of movement, so he slowly took grasp of one of the door knobs. Slowly twisting it, in an attempt to not make a sound. Once the knob was fully turned he gently leaned his weight into his hands to slowly guide the door open. Keeping himself in the hallway, as the view of the room was revealing itself to him. He began with scanning the view that was presented, before he would make any advancement into the space. The room was in a mystifying peace, there was no sign of an intrusion of any kind. This still didn’t make Jackson let his guard down. Jackson slowly made advancements into the room, making sure he scoped out every inch of the room. As his eyes made their way around they stopped on the other set of double doors in the chamber that were left ajar. They were the doors to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Lightly setting down his feet as he took steps that were leading him to his place of solitude. There were only shadows coming from the small space that was left open from the doorway. Upon his arrival he could hear a soft muffled whimper coming from inside the bedroom. With the tip of his shoe he pushed the door open. Shifting himself into a position to get a better view of what could be in inside of the room he noticed a shadowed silhouette seated on his bed. Taking a few steps into the room he recognized the intruder.  His adrenaline slowly started to drop and he proceeded his way towards the hunched over shadow on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “What are you doing?” His voice became soft as he stood just in front of the entryway of his room. The weeping stopped suddenly after his question. The intruder lifted their head and turned to expose their profile that was being outlined by the light coming from behind Jackson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I can’t do this anymore.” The person on his bed let out in a raspy frail voice. “I’m leaving.” They stood up and flung the bag they had next to them on the bed over their shoulder. Keeping their head down, not making eye contact with Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Wait, you can’t leave.” Jackson tried to argue taking a few more steps closer to where they were. Emotions were starting to build themselves up within him. Feeling as if his heart would crack at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “No. I’ve had enough. I’m not doing this anymore.” The shadowed figure barely let out. Their breathing was getting blocked by their sobbing. Jackson's eyes were now adjusted to the dimness of the room and he could now see the sorrow that was filling the eyes of the person in front of him. There was a pressure building up in his throat, making it hard for him to release the words he wanted to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. I’m here now, let me fix it.” Jackson confessed as tears were building up in his eyes. “Please….” He begged as the first of many droplets streamed down his face. “please!” Taking a few more steps towards the person in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Stop! Don’t…” They cried out. “please don’t make it harder than it needs to be.” They were trying their hardest to hold in all of their emotions. “It’s over Jackson. I’m leaving.” With the bag on their shoulder they bent down to grab what was revealed to be the handle of a suitcase that was hiding on the other side of the bed. Jackson could hear them sniffling and fighting their urge to completely break down in tears. As the space between them was shrinking. The dispirited person took a few steps past Jackson and stopped. Jackson couldn’t bear to turn to face them, so he just stood frozen in place. “I love you.” The person whispered under their breath. These three words sent a strong sting in his heart. A pressure was building up in his chest and he could feel himself beginning to suffocate. He couldn’t take it anymore, Jackson turned around and grabbed the person's wrist in desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Wait!” He yelled out as he pulled on their arm. The person's body spun around to face Jackson. He was about to draw them in for an embrace when he noticed something was awry. The person’s face had become disfigured and decaying. Their flesh was slimy and deteriorating, the eyes were sunken in and blackened. The lips were gone, exposing the rotting teeth. His hand suddenly felt clammy and cold. Looking down he noticed the wrist he had taken hold of was now decomposing in his sight. Pulling away his hand he began to back away. Looking up at the monster that now stood in front of him. It’s eyes stared lifeless into his own, not making any movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “DIE!” It yelled as it lunged itself towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Jackson shot up from his bed. Sweat covering his entire body, his heart was racing vigorously as fear flowed through him. He was panting for air, trying to calm himself as he realized it was just an awful dream. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt he wiped his face and neck of sweat and then proceeded to take off his shirt. He used his shirt one more time to wipe his face off again and then threw his shirt off to the side of his bed. He started taking in deep long breaths to try and regulate his breathing. Thinking about the nightmare he had just gone through. He wondered why the past had come back to haunt him. Feeling a tiny droplet land on his hand, he realizes the tears that were escaping his eyes. As he is wiping them away there is a vibrating sound coming from his nightstand that takes him by surprise. He is still on edge after the horrendous dream he just had. Jackson hesitantly reaches over to grab his phone. In his hands he sees the number that is calling. Although it’s a number that is not saved in his phone, it's one that he is familiar with as it’s burned into his memory. Hovering his thumb over the phone uncertainty rushes through him. Why was this person calling him, especially at this late hour. Swaying his thumb over the accept or decline circles on his screen. He takes in a deep breath and finally presses down his thumb and swipes it on the screen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Magician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark finally has his friend back but starts noticing a change in Johnny, and is still curious on why he was being pushed away. what is could have happened and could it be why he seems a little different or is it something else?</p><p> </p><p>(Kylie Minogue - Magic)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Walking out of his bathroom Mark makes his way over to the night stand by his bed. Sitting himself down on his comfy king sized bed, he reached over to grab his phone. His hair was still damp from the shower he had just taken. Dressed in some black gym shorts and a baggy oversized tee, he was exhausted from his long night. Coming back to his room about three hours ago, after spending most of the night in Johnny’s room. He had finally confronted Johnny about the distance he had put between them although he didn’t get much of an explanation, but they had reconciled. Whatever it was that was bothering his friend, it didn’t matter anymore. To him all that mattered was that he had his best friend back. They had spent most of the night catching back up from the lost time, although it had been only a week it had felt like an eternity. They both had discussed their interest in the Soloist competition. Both of them were interested in participating but neither of them were sure about their abilities to compete or where to even begin. Even though he knew he was probably still asleep he still wanted to send Johnny a text, to potentially get lunch whenever he wakes up. As he opened his phone the screen it opened up to was his recently called list. Staring at the last contact he dialed, it brought his mind to his new friend, Jackson. </p><p>             Mark was stuck on what exactly Jackson wanted from him. The image of Jackson brushing his hair from his face flashed itself to him. Did he really come on to him? What did Jackson mean by saying he was attracted to him? What did one of Asia’s most sought after idols want with such a plain rookie like him?. It left him puzzled. Could it be that he was just reading too much into it? It probably was the latter. Jackson’s proposition played over in his mind again. Thinking it over again, It did seem like it would be a good idea to get some help with this competition, and he really did enjoy Jackson’s company. He had never worked with anyone on his own that wasn’t from his label. This was going to be something new for him, which was a bit exciting. With an eagerness brewing inside him, he illuminated the screen again in his hand. Flickering through his phone he went over to Jackson’s number and tapped on the ‘send message’ button. Now on an empty message template he begins to type up a text to Jackson. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey Jackson, I’ve been thinking about your </b>
</p><p>
  <b>offer for helping me with the competition and</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’d like to take you up on that. Let me know whenever you’re</b>
</p><p>
  <b>available. Thanks again for the other night it was fun! :)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>               Mark read over his message a couple times to make sure he didn’t make a fool of himself. Once he was pleased with his text he tapped on the send button on his screen and watched the text get wrapped in a bubble and move into the blank white part of the screen. Sighing in relief that it was sent and about to set down his phone, there is a dinging that echoes in the air. It was his phone getting a notification. Looking down to see what it is, he sees that Jackson has replied to him. A bit shocked that he replied so fast but also a little curious on what he would be doing up so early. Disregarding his thoughts he opens up the message. </p><p> </p><p>            <b>No problem. I’m free anytime this week, just let me know.</b></p><p> </p><p>After reading his text he quickly scans his memories for any upcoming events that he might have. Knowing he had checked the other day that there really wasn’t much going on since he wasn’t actively promoting. Just to be safe he leaves the message application and goes to his calendar to double check. Other than a few reminders and lunch dates with the other members he was pretty open. Going back to Jackson’s text, he starts typing up his reply when there is a knocking coming from his door. Locking the screen and setting the phone down on his bed. Curious who would be at his door so early on a Sunday, a day everyone in the house usually slept in, or just stayed in bed for a longer time before actually getting up for the day. Walking over reaching his door, he opened it to greet his visitor. Surprised to see Johnny awake so soon after they had just gone to bed. Although he hadn’t been able to get much sleep after getting to his room. Johnny was usually the type to get a lot of rest. Even though he would stay out late to go out drinking he usually still got his full amount of sleep. </p><p>               “Hey, I was just about to text you if you wanted to grab lunch.” Mark noticed that there was something peculiar in Johnny’s demeanor. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it could be, Johnny didn’t seem any different, but he could feel something was off. “Come in, I’m almost done getting ready.” He added as he turned back and headed into his room. </p><p>              “Hey Mark, I was actually thinking about something.” His friend's voice called out to him carrying a mystifying energy to it. There was an enticement in his tone that his body was reacting to, causing him to stop. </p><p>              “What is it?” He answered back, turning himself to face his friend again. His curiosity was beginning to climb. Watching Johnny enter his room and shut the door behind him and taking a few steps closer to him. </p><p>              “Let’s go away together.” A strength and determination filled his words as he stared straight into Mark. He was taken aback, wondering what exactly he could mean, and where would they go? As he questioned Johnny’s intention, there was a high energy of excitement radiating from his friend. Maybe it was because he was lost in the shock, or it had just appeared but there was a giant smirk on Johnny’s face. This pulled him out of the state he was in. </p><p>             “What?!” Finally letting out, after a rush of emotions had flooded through him. </p><p>              “Yeah, let’s go away, just you and me.” Johnny stood there, his gaze not exposing any meaning behind his statement. “I’ve got an idea about what we should do for our audition tapes. We should film music videos.” He was now filled with a radiating drive and inspiration. His eyes were glowing with an addicting passion. Mark couldn’t help but get drawn in to them. “I was thinking we could leave for Jeju Island for a few days. Are you down?” He asked eagerly. Mark felt unsure about the idea but Johnny’s enthusiasm was captivating him. Pondering the idea in his head. He was nervous about the reception it would have, what would they do, and if they would be able to pull it off. Staring back at his friend, Mark felt a rush of reassurance.</p><p>               “Um… yeah let’s do it.” Mark agreed, but he still had his doubts. </p><p>               “Trust me this is going to be great! I’ll hurry and get us tickets and get everything sorted out. Get your stuff ready and start thinking of what song you’d like to do. We should leave in an hour, before it gets too late.” Johnny pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to look up flights for both of them.</p><p>               “Wait, you want to leave right now?” Mark was shocked by how urgently Johnny wanted to get going with his idea. </p><p>               “Yeah! We can figure out our music on the flight over there and we can plan the concepts and maybe start filming by tonight. We can do this.” Johnny was trying to reassure him that it could all work out smoothly but Mark doesn’t think they would be able to pull it off in such a short amount of time. Deep within himself there was a miniscule amount of belief in his friend, and was building rapidly. </p><p>               “Alright then, let’s do it!” Mark exclaimed, giving all of his trust to his greatest confidant. Johnny lit up with cheer by his answer. </p><p>               “Sweet! I’ll make all the arrangements. Let’s meet downstairs in an hour.” Johnny starts to make his way to exit when he stops. “Don’t be late.” He adds before opening the door and making his leave. As the door shuts behind him, Mark is left bewildered. The reality of what had just transpired wasn’t processing in his mind just yet. Were they really going to be able to pull this off? Uncertain of what the results would be, he wanted to trust that Johnny knew what he was doing. Making his way back into his room he catches a glimpse of his phone laying on his bed. He remembers he was about to respond to Jackson’s message before being interrupted. Walking over to his phone he grabs it and begins to write back.</p><p> </p><p>                <b>I should be free later in the week. Somethings come up and I’ll be going out of town for a couple days. How does Friday sound?</b></p><p> </p><p>Before he could exit out of the message he gets a response back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sounds good. See you then.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>With that out of the way the rush of having to pack starts to over take him. He begins to frantically go through his room to grab his necessities. Mark always hated packing for trips and last minute ones were always the worst. The fear of forgetting something important always bugged him, and he hated having to spend money on something he already had. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>              The two boys spent the entire plane ride trying to figure out the best songs and concepts for their videos. It seemed like Johnny was more able to get this in order. Mark on the other hand was struggling with his choices. Johnny decided to give a listen to his options to see if he could help come up with a decision and a concept for Mark’s audition. Listening to the first song option he could tell Johnny wasn’t really into it. The second song got him a bit more interested but he still wasn’t impressed. </p><p>              “I don’t know about these songs. They don’t seem to stand out.” Johnny advised him as he took off his earphones. “I feel like these are the type of songs everyone is going to be using. I’m afraid you won’t stand out. Do you have any other options?” Mark felt a little discouraged after hearing his friend's opinion. After some thought, he had a point. They did seem like the type of electronic dance songs that the others would probably do. If they wanted to be chosen, they had to really make a strong impression. </p><p>            “I don’t know…” Mark’s voice began to trail off as he scoured his mind for some sort of idea. Like a bolt of lightning, a visual came to him. It was from a video he had stumbled upon when it was suggested to him on YouTube. “Wait! I think I have something. Gimme a sec.” Quickly unlocking his phone and going through his recent history, he finds the song. “What do you think about this one?” Grabbing Johnny’s earphones and plugging it into his phone. Johnny gives him an odd glare but proceeds to put his earphones on. Once they are situated Mark begins to play the video and hands over his phone. He could tell Johnny noticed the artist’s name because he looked over at him in a questioning look. When the beat of the song starts he can see a change in Johnny’s expression. It was as if he had understood the appeal. Waiting anxiously for the song to end to get Johnny’s thoughts, hoping this could be the track that would help him stand out. Looking over at his phone he can tell that the song is reaching its end. When it’s finally over Johnny takes his ear pieces off and unplugs his earphones and hands Mark back his phone. His silence starts to eat away at Mark.</p><p>            “Well?! What did you think of that one?” He was fixated on wanting to hear his partner in this project's thoughts. Johnny seemed to be collecting his thoughts, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>             “It’s definitely something different, and I’m a little shocked you found this, but…. I love it!” Finally easing Mark’s anxiousness with his response. “This will be really good. I think I even have a concept for you too.” Mark’s excitement was resurgening itself.</p><p>            “What is it?” Mark asked eagerly. Johnny was about to respond to him when the stewardess began making an announcement over the intercom. She was letting everyone know that the plane was about to make its descent for landing and to stay in their seats and put on their seat belts. </p><p>            “I’ll tell you when we land.” </p><p>            They both sat back in silence for the remainder of the flight. Mark noticed Johnny jotting stuff down on his phone, but the adrenaline rush of trying to decide on a song was evaporating and he just wanted to relax before having to face the next task. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>            Upon their arrival to the island they tried their best to hurry their way out of the airport. Johnny wasn’t saying much as he was glued to his phone, sending out as many messages and trying to make all the calls he could. Being off the plane they finally had service to use to get all the arrangements they needed done. As helpful as the WiFi on the plane was to help them choose their music they couldn’t get a hold of anyone until they landed. Once they had arrived out in the pick up area they searched all the cars lined up by the curb waiting for the driver assigned to them. Johnny repeatedly glanced down at the screen in his hands and back at the queue of vehicles. Mark was about to ask what car he was looking for when Johnny gestures to a black Rolls Royce a few cars down. </p><p>            “Over there, let’s go” putting his phone back into his pocket they both make their way over to their ride. As they approach the car, their driver greets them and asks for their luggage so he can store it away in the truck of the car. While their driver puts away their things they make their way into the backseat of the luxury car. Adjusting themselves to buckle themselves in, Mark takes in a heavy breath and throws himself back. “You alright?” Johnny takes notice of Mark’s actions. </p><p>            “Yeah, sorry I’m just a bit tired. Since we didn’t sleep well and then the flight. I’m just a little worn out.” Mark’s eyes were beginning to get a bit heavy. The driver had now finished putting their bags away and returned to his seat in the front of the car. </p><p>             “Where to first?” The driver asked in a cheerily as he stared at them from the rear view mirror. </p><p>              “We are running a bit behind. If you could take us straight to the shoot that would be great. Thank you.” Johnny answers the kind older man. If Mark hadn’t been so tired he probably would have asked what exactly was going on. Instead he continued to put his trust in his friend. The vehicle slowly began moving away from the curb and into the on going traffic. Mark shut his eyes and was trying to rest his head back on the seat, but was struggling to get himself comfortable. Johnny must have taken notice because he could feel his body scooting closer to him. Sensing the firmness of his friend's shoulder by his, followed by the warmth of Johnny’s hand on the side of his head, guiding it to rest on his shoulder. Not wanting to be a bother he tried to fight his friend’s gesture.</p><p>             “It’s fine, just relax. You’re gonna need to be rested for the shoot.” Johnny’s voice came to him in a warm calming whisper. Which again was followed by getting him to rest his head on his shoulder, but this time he no longer fought it. There was something about being this close to his friend right now that made him feel pleasant and safe. As these feelings of comfort spread through him, he slowly fell into a deep slumber. </p><p>             </p><p>               </p><p>              Gently he could feel himself being pulled back into consciousness. There was a soft nudging coming from his side. He could also faintly hear a calling coming to him, it sounded a bit muffled and distant. The more he was getting pulled further and further away from his deep slumber, the words were becoming more comprehensible. </p><p>            “Mark….Hey Mark.” The voice that was calling out to him was smooth and low. “Hey wake up, we are here.” Again it came to him like a small caress. Pushing his way through his hazy state, Mark slowly opened up his eyes. His eyelids were struggling to stay open, as if an extreme weight was holding them down. Finally winning the battle of getting his eyes to stay open, sight was blurry, almost fuzzy. When the images became more vivid he was startled by the sight of Johnny’s face being so close to his. His large dark eyes were looking deep into his. Mark was entranced by them, they were like an impenetrable gate concealing something deep and coveted. Has his friend always been this reserved and he had never noticed or has he recently become like this? Johnny’s eyes now gave him a curious gaze. “Everything ok?” Johnny asked him. The words lifted his trance and he was made aware of the rest of his surroundings. They were still seated in the back of the car, but Johnny’s back was leaned against the front seat. His hand was on Mark’s shoulder, which was probably the cause of the movement that helped wake him up. Looking out the windows of the car he saw a bunch of tall dark buildings.</p><p>             “Yeah, I’m fine. Where are we?” Asking in a deep grainy voice, as he rubbed his eyes. </p><p>              “Come out and I’ll show you.” Johnny gave him a weak smile, and nodded his head in a sign to exit the vehicle. </p><p>               “Okay.” Hearing Mark’s reply he turned away from him and made his exit from the car. Mark rubbed his hands on his face and covered his mouth as he let out a big yawn before leaving the vehicle himself. Standing himself up outside he stretched himself out before shutting the door. Johnny made his way over to him from the opposite side of the Rolls Royce. Mark took another look around the area and was a bit confused on where they were. This didn’t look like the beautiful tropical island of Jeju but it looked like it could have been any part of the big city of Seoul. </p><p>              “Let’s hurry and go inside so we can get you ready.” Grabbing him by the wrist, Johnny began leading him towards the entrance of the large building that resembled a warehouse. Passing through the threshold of the building they were greeted by a few people who had been waiting for their arrival. Making their introductions they kept walking deeper into the building where Mark could see a bunch of people working on every part of the large space. Looking around he finally realized they were at a nightclub and everyone was putting together a set. They were setting up lightening, sound systems, decorating and cleaning the place up. Everything in the club looked extremely expensive and high end. Mark was getting a little nervous. They made their way over to one of the bars where they stopped at a small group of people who were in a deep discussion. When they saw them walk over they stopped and joyously greeted them. </p><p>               “Johnny! You’ve made it. Welcome, welcome! We are so excited to start.” One of the tall men who gave off the energy that he was the one in charge. </p><p>               “Hey Ji-hoon, how have you been? Thanks so much for helping us.” Johnny said with great gratitude, as he went over to give the tall man a hug. After their friendly embrace Johnny turned back to Mark. “This is my friend Mark, we will be shooting his video today.” He grabbed Mark by the arm and gently guided him closer. “Mark this is Ji-hoon, he is a director and a good friend of mine. He’s gonna help with our music video auditions.” He excitedly introduced the two. Mark shyly smiled while they exchanged their hellos. Mark was a bit curious on how Johnny managed to get so many people to in such short notice, even an actual director. It was as if Johnny could tell what he was thinking, he put his arm on his back and leaned close to his ear. “Don’t worry I got this, just relax it’s gonna be fine.” The words helped soothe his nerves a bit but everything was still overwhelming.</p><p>              “Come, come. Let’s go sit and talk about what you want for this video.” Ji-hoon led them over to a long table where they sat with a few other people. Once they were all seated they all introduced themselves and what area of their project they were in charge of. Mark’s worries began to dissipate the more comfortable he got around the welcoming group of people. Ji-hoon at first seemed intimidating as he stood tall, with a strong build, sleeked shadowy hair and very defined features, but as they had gotten to talking his first preconceived notions went away. They were laughing and joking with each other like old friends very quickly. During their discussion about exactly what they could pull off for the video in such a short time, Johnny disappeared from the table. Mark was deep into the conversation and the ideas in his mind that he hadn’t realized Johnny had left. It wasn’t until he had returned that he had taken notice. Catching him off guard Johnny set down a small white plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of water in front of him. Returning to his seat, he sat back down next to him, giving him a concerned look.</p><p>               “I got you something to eat, since we’ve been on the go all day. I don’t want you to get sick.” His voice was caring and light, it almost felt like a plea. Mark saw the worry in his face so he accepted, and started taking small bites of the sandwich. Once they had all finished piecing together the concept and the storyboard for the video Johnny sent Mark off with the choreographer to start putting together the  choreography and rehearsing. Even though they were told they would have the place for themselves all night, they all didn’t want to be there all night. They decided to keep the choreography as simple and easy to do as possible and let a lot of the dancers freestyle for most of the parts. Mark and the dancers finally put together a good enough routine and began to practice. Their rehearsal took a little longer than they had hoped for but they had finally gotten it perfected. Bent over panting for air on the dance floor of the night club, sweat dripping down his face. Mark lifted himself up, as he was still trying to catch his breath. Looking over at Johnny, who was with the director and camera crew. Mark watched as his friend was full of such determination and focus. The thought of how much he has grown from the young boy he had met him as. He wondered if doing his web show had helped him learn all this production knowledge. Admiring the growth and person his friend had become, brought cheer to his face. His admiration started to take a turn as he started to get lost in the profile of Johnny’s face, and the glow of his lips. His eyes focused themselves on how puffy and soft they seemed. As if he could sense his stare Johnny looked up and noticed him. Giving him a small smile, a tingling feeling raced up Mark’s back. Quickly he turned away and made his way off the dance floor. </p><p>                 Mark was now seated on a tall black chair getting the last finishing touches of his makeup on. Johnny casually walked into the bright crowded room. Everyone was trying their best to get things wrapped up quickly so they could begin shooting. </p><p>               “How are you feeling? You ready?” Johnny’s voice was light and encouraging. Leaning himself off to the side of the doorway, still leaving it clear for people to walk in and out of. </p><p>               “I’m a little nervous, everything is happening so fast. I think I’m ready though.” Mark answered back just as the Makeup artist finished giving him the finale okay. Getting up from his chair he walked over to Johnny. </p><p>              “Let’s go do this.” Johnny escorted him out of the room and down the hallway to the set. “Just do your best. you’re going to do great.” He gave him some final words of encouragement. </p><p>               “Alright everyone places!” Ji-hoon yelled from behind the monitor. </p><p>               “Thank you.” Mark told Johnny right before everyone started scurrying to their places. </p><p>                “No problem.” Johnny backed away into the darkness leaving Mark completely alone for the first time that day. He closed his eyes and took deep heavy breaths. Trying to calm himself, he started a small prayer in his mind before starting. Asking God for assistance to help achieve his dream. After his quick prayer a serenity filled him from within. There was a muffled yelling coming from the set but Mark had been lost in his prayer to hear. The lighting from the set went dim, and the crew went silent, it was time. </p><p>                “Action!” He heard the yell from the director. Mark’s eyes shot open and a surge of energy sparked through him. Taking confident steps toward the set as if a new persona had been born. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>              The space was gloomy, with rays of colored lights attacking the darkness. Entering from the corner into the club was a mysterious cloaked man. The hood of his cloak covered most of his face. The part that was left exposed was being shadowed. Walking through the crowd he stops over by the bar and pulls his hood off his head. Revealing himself, Mark begins to shed off the giant cloak. Throwing over an empty chair next to him. His face is blank as he stares around the room. Glancing over at the bar he sees a tall dark haired young man that catches his eye. The young man turns to meet his gaze. Something about the dark chestnut eyes leaves him mesmerized. The sound of a synthesized warped horn echoes in the air followed by a keyboard sound playing over it. The horn sound repeated itself every few seconds as the keyboard chimes do a repetition building itself up to the beat of the song before it finally drops.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I feel like anything could happen</em>
    <br/>
    <em>The stars look different tonight</em>
    <br/>
    <em>They're glowing all around me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>It's flowing through my body</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I can feel it, I can feel it</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Don't know if I'm awake or dreaming</em>
    <br/>
    <em>There must be something in the air</em>
    <br/>
    <em>The time is disappearing</em>
    <br/>
    <em>This moment's never leaving</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I can feel it, I can feel it</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Mark lifted his hands staring at them as a cluster of small lights appeared floating all around them, as he started to sing. More lights start to glow from behind him. </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>You got me started </em>
    <br/>
    <em>ain't nothing on earth that can stop it</em>
    <br/>
    <em>It's crazy, I'm falling</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I don't know what else to call it</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Oh do you believe in magic?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you, do you, do you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you believe in magic?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Giving the young man a seductive glance he continues his way to the dance floor. In the open space he is met by dancers dressed in colorful disco style clothing. Mark waves his hand over himself on the first line of ‘do you believe in magic’ and is changed into a dark blue set. Now wearing navy velvet flared bell bottoms and a tight short sleeve matching navy shirt that is tucked into his pants. After the second time he sings the same line, he points over to the young man from the bar. Who is lifted from his seat by some golden sparkly lights. Johnny who is now on his feet is locked on to Mark who is on the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dancing together </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Ain't nothing that could be better</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Tomorrow don't matter</em>
    <br/>
    <em>We'll make the night last forever</em>
    <br/>
    <em>So do you believe in magic?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you, do you, do you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you believe in magic?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>                      Clasping his hands together there is a ray of blue light that appears between them. As he slowly pulls his hands away from each other a bright staff starts to manifest in the air between them. Looking like an old sage's staff but made of metal. The head of the staff was glowing an intense white hue with blue undertones. The staff reached all the way to the ground when he held it by his chest. The shape of the head of the staff was of a vintage 1970’s microphone. Pointing it towards Johnny a ring of light pulsates outwards from Johnny’s waist. He was being pulled towards the dance floor by some mysterious force. Now standing in front of Mark, Johnny lifts his hand up to brush the bottom side of Mark’s chin. Shots of the dancers are shown with ribbons of multicolored lights being spun in the air around them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Free falling, it's a new emotion</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I swear there's diamonds in your eyes</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Come hold me like you mean it</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Don't wanna keep this secret</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Can you feel it?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>My heart beating</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You make me wanna do these wild things</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Your touch is supernatural</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Oh I can't fight this feeling</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I'm floating through the ceiling</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Can you feel it?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I can feel it</em>
  </p>
</div><p>                   </p><p>                      As he is singing these words they both start dancing really close with each other. Johnny pulls himself closer to Mark and they start synchronizing their movements. Shots of him singing in front of Johnny as Johnny rubs his hands all over the front of Mark's body with the crowd of dancers surrounding them. Lights continue to flash through out the club. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>You got me started</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Ain't nothing on earth can stop it</em>
    <br/>
    <em>It's crazy I'm falling</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I don't know what else to call it</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Oh do you believe in magic?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you, do you, do you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you believe in magic?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>                    Waving his hand in the air they are transported to a rooftop. The floor is a grid of giant squares that flash different colored lights. A disco ball is hanging from wires high above them. Lights are beaming on it casting small dancing lights over everyone. The crowd is dancing with cheer as the beat continues and the lights begin to move faster. Mark and Johnny are at the center of the floor a few feet away, locked on each other. Taking small steps towards each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dancing together</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Ain't nothing that could be better</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Tomorrow don't matter </em>
    <br/>
    <em>We'll make the night last forever</em>
    <br/>
    <em>So do you believe in magic?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you, do you, do you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you believe in magic?</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  
</p><p>                        Reaching each other at the center the bridge of the song begins. They are now surrounded in darkness with tiny little white sparkling lights that look like miniature stars. Mark is focused deeply into Johnny’s eyes, where he notices a sparkly in them as he stares back at him. Johnny gives him a tiny smirk which erupts a numbing sensation in his body. The beating of his heart takes off as if he had been sprinting for hours. He can feel the heavy pounding in his chest, and he didn’t understand why. </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>(Magic, magic, magic, magic)</em>
        <br/>
        <em>Do you believe in </em>
        <br/>
        <em>Do you believe in</em>
        <br/>
        <em>(Magic, magic, magic, magic)</em>
        <br/>
        <em>Do you believe in magic?</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p>                     A glaring light breaks through the gloom they were surrounded by, and are now back in the nightclub where they were first in. The two of them were standing next to each other and surrounded by dancers. In unison they all began to dance to the same disco choreography.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>You got me started</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Ain't nothing on earth can stop it</em>
    <br/>
    <em>It's crazy I'm falling</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I don't know what else to call it</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Oh do you believe in magic?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you, do you, do you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you believe in magic?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Dancing together </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Ain't nothing that could be better</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Tomorrow don't matter</em>
    <br/>
    <em>We'll make the night last forever</em>
    <br/>
    <em>So do you believe in magic?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you, do you, do you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Do you believe in magic?</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                 As the beat continues on the dancers break away from formation and start to freestyle once again. Mark and Johnny begin to dance with each other at the center of the floor, almost in a ballroom style way. The floor beneath them begins to pulsate with an eruption of lights. The air around them starts to sparkle with glittering colors shining throughout the space. The warp horn sounds become prominent again as the music begins to fade. Mark and Johnny become the only two left in the club as the lights die out one by one. Johnny grabs Mark by the waist and pulls him close when the last light is extinguished, leaving only darkness.</p><p>                 “Amazing!” Ji-hoon exclaimed as the video ended on the screen of his laptop. He turns over his shoulder to face Mark and Johnny who have been watching the finale cut from behind him. “Changing the female lead out for you was the right choice! He definitely was more comfortable with you instead.” He directed his words to Johnny. </p><p>              “Yeah I’m glad it turned out better that way too. He was struggling there for a minute.” Johnny teased. Looking over at Mark who was turning a rosy pink.</p><p>              “Don’t you think it will be a bit weird if we send that in?” Mark started to feel a bit of regret.</p><p>             “This is just an audition video they will be focused more on your performance over who your love interest is.” Ji-hoon said, trying to console Mark’s worries. </p><p>              “He’s right, don’t worry too much about it.” Johnny added. “It’s getting really late, we should get going.” Reading the time on the bottom corner of the laptop. “Thanks again for everything today Ji-hoon, you helped us out a lot. I can’t believe we got it all done.” </p><p>               “It’s no problem, I can’t take all the credit. You guys really worked your asses off to get it done. I’m just glad I could help.” Shutting his laptop he grabbed it to put it away in his bag. “I’ll send you the video in the morning after I polish it off a bit more. Go get some rest and enjoy your day tomorrow. We can work on yours the day after.” He reassured Johnny. </p><p>             “Thank you so much! I had a lot of fun working with you.” Mark said gratefully. Ji-hoon just smiled at him as he got his things together.</p><p>             “We will see each other later. Get some rest.” After saying their final farewells, Ji-hoon made his leave. The rest of the crew had left hours ago and now the two boys were left alone. </p><p>             “We should get going too. It’s late, and we haven’t eaten yet.” Johnny told him as he stretched out his arms. “I’ll call us a car to come get us. Do you want to grab some street food on our way back to the hotel?”</p><p>               “Yes please, I’m starving!” The last thing Mark had to eat was the sandwich Johnny had gotten him in the early afternoon. They had worked over fourteen hours straight, to try and get everything finished, even managing to get most of the editing done as well. Johnny had stepped away to make a call to set up a ride to their hotel. Mark sat himself in the empty chair where Ji-hoon had been sitting. After only waiting a few minutes Johnny had returned. </p><p>               “Our ride will be here in a few minutes. Let’s start getting our stuff together and we can leave.” </p><p>               “Who is going to lock up the place? Also isn’t it too late to check in to our hotel?” These questions popped into his mind as he had been patiently waiting for him. </p><p>              “I just called one of the security guards after I called for the car to let them know we are on our way out. Also I had our driver from earlier check us in at our hotel and drop off our bags. He came back to give me the keys and the room number when he was done.” Johnny move in front of him and reached out his hand. Mark at first didn’t understand what he was doing. He reached up and took his hand and Johnny helped him stand up. “Let’s get out of here.” His voice was starting to sound tired and weak. They gathered the rest of their things and made sure everything was in order before leaving. </p><p> </p><p>    </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>               Reaching the door of their hotel room, the boys were now stuffed full from all the little street foods they picked up on their way. They were even more exhausted than they were before. Johnny pulled the key out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. Stepping into their room they were excited to finally be able to rest. Turning on the light and making their way inside they both stopped as they noticed something was wrong with their room. It only had one bed. Johnny let out an annoyed grunt. </p><p>               “I’m gonna call to see what happened with our room.” Walking over to the phone on the nightstand to call the front desk.</p><p>                “Dude, it’s fine. It’s not a big deal we can just share it. Plus it’s late and we’re tired. I don’t want to have to wait for it to get fixed.” Mark no longer had the patience. Making his way over to his bag he started to go through it. “Unless you mind, but I’m just going to shower so I can go to sleep.” Pulling out a change of clothes from his bag he looked over at Johnny. </p><p>               “Okay then. I’ll just wait for you to finish showering and I’ll go after.” He told him as he sat himself on the bed. Mark nodded in agreement and proceeded to the bathroom. Getting into a hot shower was exactly what he had been craving for after the long shoot. All the dancing and sweating mixed with the makeup made him feel disgusting. He tried not to spend too much time taking his shower because he knew Johnny was waiting. After he finished getting dressed in the bathroom he walked back into the room when he noticed Johnny was gone. Looking around for a moment he realized the patio door of their room was left ajar. Closing the distance between himself and the glass doors he is able to see between the curtains. Johnny’s back is facing him as he is leaned against the railing staring out into the night sky. Hesitating for a moment, as the thought comes to him that his friend might want to be alone, but quickly ignores it. Sliding the door to the side he takes a step out. The squeak of the door causes Johnny to turn around.</p><p>                 “Feeling better?” His voice was low and feathery. Mark made his way next to him by the railing. </p><p>                  “Yeah, lots.” He answered back. “What are you doing out here?” </p><p>                  “Just thinking, and drinking. Do you want some?” Johnny reached over to the table that was off to his side and picked up his wine glass. Offering some to him, but Mark just shook his head.</p><p>                  “No thanks. I’m too tired.” Turning his attention up into the white speckled night sky. “It’s beautiful out here.” </p><p>                  “Yeah it is.” Johnny agreed. Taking a sip from his glass he sets it back down on the table and gets back into his stance against the rail. Out of the corner of his eye, Mark peeks over at Johnny. Thoughts start to flood his mind now that he has a moment to really process them. Building up some courage inside himself, he takes in some of the fresh air of the night. </p><p>                   “So how did you meet Ji-hoon?” He had been wondering about this all day. Curious on when he would have met a director of this caliber.</p><p>                 “I met him through Jessi. She invited me to go to one of her video shoots and he was her director. He’s filmed a lot of stuff for her, so they are really close.” He turns himself to lean his elbow on the railing and is now facing Mark. </p><p>                 “Oh I see, that’s cool.” Nodding his head slightly while the next inquiry comes to him. “How did you get him to help us?” </p><p>                “Well I was talking with Jessi when she helped me get this idea and she told me I should ask him for his help, so I did. He lives on the island so after he accepted my offer he told me we should come here.” He explained to him. Which was all starting to make sense now to why they had come to Jeju of all places.</p><p>               “Wait, what did you have to offer him?” Finally realizing the last part of his statement. </p><p>                “Well at first I offered him quite a bit of money but he turned me down and said it wasn’t necessary. I insisted on paying him something, so he is only charging me a small fee to pay for the crew but he also had me promise that if either of us wins we have to get him to film our official music videos.” The last part came out with a small chuckle. Johnny’s smile was infectious and brought one to his face as well.</p><p>                “Let’s make sure we win then.” Mark let out jokingly. Johnny nodded in agreement. “Hey Johnny, thank you for everything. I can’t believe you got all this done for me, for us. I probably wouldn’t have been able to come up with such an idea, or even had the balls to audition.” His sincerity had been building up within him all day as they had been working and it finally had overflowed and escaped. Johnny reached his arm around Mark’s shoulders and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go. </p><p>               “It’s no problem.” Reaching back over for his glass, he took in another drink.</p><p>                “Johnny, are you ever going to tell me why you were ignoring me last week?” A rush of embarrassment took him over as he realized what he had just said. It was something that was buried deep in his mind, that he had hoped would have stayed there. Johnny took the last bit of his drink and set down the empty glass by the table and focused all his attention on Mark. They stood in silence for a long moment. This is when Mark noticed something had changed in Johnny. There was a heaviness filling him, almost sorrowful. “You know how much you mean to me, don’t you? I don’t think I would have made it this far if it wasn’t for you. You’re one of the best things that’s happened to me since coming here to be an idol. I guess the one good thing that came from liking Tiffany was getting closer to you. You’re my best friend Johnny. You already know how lonely it is for me to be here. Do you know how hard it was for me last week when I could feel the people I care about the most start to push me away?” Tears started swelling in his eyes. His emotions were building themselves up. A pressure was building up in his chest as he rambled on. “I was so scared, Johnny. I was so scared. I’ve lost Tiffany, and I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you too.” Streams started to slide down his face. Lowering his face to hide it from his friend as he finished his confession. Not quite sure what caused him to expose his vulnerabilities at this moment. Johnny inches himself closer to him. Standing so close Mark could feel the heat from his body, or was the heat rising from his own? Johnny lifted his face by his chin with his hand. Again Mark could see a hint of regret filling Johnny’s eyes. Slowly Johnny started to lean himself closer to Mark’s face. His heart is pounding rapidly, feeling like it might explode. Breathing was becoming more difficult the shorter the distance between them got. He was beginning to panic internally, as he wasn’t sure what was happening. Suddenly there was a peculiar force drawing Mark’s eyes to his friends lips the closer they got. Now only a few inches from his face Mark quickly slams his eyes shut and shrouds his sight with darkness. </p><p> </p><p>               </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Mark have a free day on Jeju before they filming Johnny’s audition video. Johnny rents a car and takes Mark around the island where they discover new and beautiful things that bring them closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Whitney Houston - Wanna Dance With Somebody<br/>Selena - I Could Fall In Love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>                     They were brimming with innocence and vulnerability, like they were pleading to be relieved of the agony that hid deep within them. It tormented him knowing the pain he was causing him, but how could he confess the sin he had committed? Would he be shown mercy and forgiven? Or would he face the wrath of damnation? He should have known better than to give into the pleas of his drunk friend. Hoping it could just be forgotten, but he was now being confronted. Being put into a place where he could either come clean or continue to ignore his mistake and hope that it will eventually be forgotten by his guilt. The purity of the gaze Mark was displaying, further tortured his conscience, but more so than that they were luring him in. It was like a magnetic vacuum about to consume him. Johnny took a few steps closer to his friend, inching slowly towards Mark. He could see his friend tensing up as he shut his eyes, sealing away the enchantment he held over him. Johnny reaches out and pulls Mark in to embrace him. Holding him in his arms for a moment, he gathers up his strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Mark, I…” Hesitating for a moment, he tightens his grip on Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Johnny, It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” Mark interjects before he could continue. “I don’t care. I’m just glad we’re good now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “But..” he tries to continue before he feels Mark’s arms wrap around him. His actions come unexpected for Johnny, getting him flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Honestly it really doesn’t matter. I just hope you’ll tell me when you’re ready. I don’t want to force you right now.” Mark continues as he lays his head on Johnny’s shoulder. He could feel Mark grasp the back of his shirt tightly in his fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “I promise, I will.” His words coming out from under his breath and slowly being taken by the smooth breeze of the summer night. Johnny vowed to himself that he would one day come clean and seek repentance for his deception. For now, he wanted to indulge in this new connection that was emerging between them. There was a force between them evolving, and it was unlike anything he has ever experienced. Whatever this was he knew, that their days as best friends were numbered, but what else could they become? Would they get elevated into something higher, or be dragged into something more desolate? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “You should probably go shower, it’s already really late.” Mark breaks the silence, as he releases Johnny from his grip. As Mark backed away, Johnny could see a slight change in his demeanor. He wondered if Mark had felt the shift between them as well or was he embarrassed about exposing his vulnerability? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Yeah, I probably should.” Johnny didn’t want to press his luck any longer. Walking back into the room he went to gather his things and proceeded to the bathroom to shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     It was like he was standing at the heart of a volley attack but of water. Each hit to his body was transmitting a wave of heat causing his muscles to relax. This was helping put his mind at ease. Letting the water flow over him, he lowered his head and let the heat of the water massage the back of his neck. The tension in his body was starting to dissolve, but as he let his guard down a hidden recollection snuck it’s way back to the front of his consciousness. It was his night he spent with Mark. The memory returned so vividly, he was almost reliving it. The musky scent of Mark’s cologne danced at the bottom of his nose. Where it had first taken it in when it was dragged down Mark’s neck as he kissed his way from his lips to his chest. His fingers tingled as they recalled the feeling of Mark’s gentle skin when they were grasping it. He could hear the fragile cry being tenderly muttered into his ear. Suddenly the temperature of the shower was becoming unbearable. Johnny backed himself away from what felt like scorching water. Taking in heavy breaths he cooled down the temperature of the water. Stepping back into the downpour, the coolness was calming his excitement. Letting the chilled water wash over him a little longer he quickly finished his shower. Whatever had just happened, he was trying to forget. His friend was on the other side of the wall. How was he supposed to share the same bed with him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    Once he was done getting dressed and just about to leave the bathroom, he turned on the sink. Quickly splashing cold water on his face and dabbed it dry with his towel. Taking a deep breath he reached for the door and finally exited the bathroom. Stepping into the room, he was surprised to find all the lights still on. Walking into the sleeping area, he found Mark had been conquered by the powers of Morpheus. He must have been too exhausted to even turn off the lights. Making his way around the room he began to turn off all the lights. Walking over to the lamp on the side where Mark was laying, he bent down to turn the switch. When the sight of Mark lost in his dreams stopped him. Captivated by how angelic and peaceful he looked brought a cheer to his face. After another moment of taking in the sight he turned off the lamp. Getting to the other side of the bed he laid himself down. Shutting down the last light from his side of the bed he looked over at Mark through the darkness. Before surrendering to his exhaustion he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Good night.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Shit!” Johnny accidentally yells out louder than he wanted, but the burning on his tongue from his coffee had been too much for him to hold in. Hearing a weak groan coming from the bed he knew he had failed. Despite his best efforts to let Mark continue his rest, he still woke him up. Hoping he would go back to sleep, a rustling sound of the sheets soon followed. Mark gets himself seated up on the bed. Rubbing his eyes, slowly is becoming aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “What time is it?” He asks with his voice raspy and dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “It’s a little bit past 9 am.” He replied while taking sips of cold water to sooth his aching tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Oh, it’s still early.” Mark seemed like he was still struggling to piece things together. “Why are you up so early? Did you not sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “No, I got some sleep. I just woke up early for some reason.” Now that the pulsating of his tongue subsided, he returned back to his coffee. Cautiously taking another sip. “You can go back to sleep, since it was really late when we got back.” He added, worried Mark would be too tired to enjoy their day of leisure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I don’t think I’ll be able to fall back to sleep. I’m already awake.” Mark replied as he stretched out his arms to his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Well I guess since you’re up, I got you a sandwich and a drink for breakfast. I would have gotten you a coffee but I didn’t know when you would wake up, and I didn’t want it to go cold.” Johnny lifted up the plastic container to show Mark what he had gotten him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Sweet!” Mark’s face lit up and he hurried himself off the bed and made his way over to the small table Johnny had been seated at. Johnny sat back and watched as Mark excitedly dug into his breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Since you’re up now, why don’t we get our day started. I have a few places I wanted to check out. If you want, unless you want to stay and rest a bit longer.” He asked, hopeful that his friend was willing to get their day going. Mark quickly tried to get the food he had in his mouth down, so that he could answer. Grabbing the drink Johnny got for him, he took a few sips to help him swallow his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Yeah, I’m down. Where do you wanna go?” Mark’s eyes widened with curiosity. Putting his food aside to avoid having to talk with his mouth full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “There is a place Ji-hoon told me about, that I wanna check out, and I wanna check out some of the local areas on the island.” Johnny shared his plans, hoping Mark didn’t mind him planning out their day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Sounds fun, let’s do it.” Mark answered with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Cool, I’ll finish getting ready while you finish eating.” Johnny told him as he got up from his chair and proceeded to his bag to gather his things to finish putting himself together. “Take your time. Don’t worry about hurrying. I can wait.” He added to reassure Mark, so that he wouldn’t feel rushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Okay. Thanks.” Mark turned his attention back to his meal and began eating again. Johnny headed back towards the bathroom but took a glance back at Mark who was quietly enjoying his morning meal.  Johnny chuckled lightly to himself and then went inside the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>              Johnny was behind the wheel of an old light blue 1965 Chevrolet Corvair Monza convertible. With the top of the car down, they were enjoying the wonderful summer breeze. They were also getting to bask in the marvelous view of the island paradise. The vibrant hues of the plant life that was thriving around them, the sparkle of the ocean as the rays of the sun cast down on the water, illuminating it. They were experiencing the work of art that was their world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “This place is so beautiful!” Mark exclaimed in awe of their surroundings. “Where are we going by the way?” Turning his attention back to Johnny, who was trying to stay focused on driving but was also getting lost in the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “It’s a surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Oh.” It seemed like Mark wasn’t pleased with his response. “How much longer till we get there?” Mark’s childlike impatience was beginning to amuse him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I don’t know. Not much longer I believe.” Taking a quick glance over to see his friend getting a bit restless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Do you even know where you’re going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Sort of, I’m just following the directions Ji-Hoon gave me.” He turned over to give his restless passenger a sly grin before returning his attention back on the road. “Do you want me to stop somewhere for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “No it’s ok.” Mark gave him a slightly unconvincing smile. Johnny let out a soft chuckle. He would have never thought Mark had this side to him. They continued the rest of their drive in silence as Mark had drifted off to sleep. Johnny kept debating on whether or not he should turn the radio on or leave it off so Mark could rest. He decided the latter and enjoyed the peaceful silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 Once they had finally arrived at their destination Johnny shut off the car and unbuckled himself. Stretching out his arms to relieve the tension of his upper body. He reached over to nudge Mark who was still asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Hey wake up, we are here.” Keeping his voice low so he didn’t startle him. Failing to get any response he tries once more, but this time with a little more force in his tone. Mark lets out a soft grunt and shifts a bit in his seat. Finally getting a reaction from him Johnny calls out to him again. “Hey Mark, wake up.” Giving him another little nudge to help accelerate him into consciousness. A louder grunt comes from Mark as his body starts coming back to life. Johnny sits back and watches his friend struggle to wake up. Mark turns his head over to face Johnny's direction then gradually opens his eyes. “You’re finally awake.” He says with a playful grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “How long was I out?” His voice was scratchy and dry again. Mark rubbed his eyes to help him feel more awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Quite a while, maybe like 45 minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I guess I was more tired than I thought.” Mark unbuckled himself from his seat. “Where are we?” He asked as he looked around him to get a sense of where they could be. Giant lush trees towered all around them leaving it hard to see anything else. Turning to see behind them, the only difference was the paved way that led to the road they must have taken to get here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Let’s get out and you’ll see.” Johnny got out of the car and took in the sight as he waited for Mark to follow. It took Mark a few moments before he finally made his exit. While Mark stretched the rest of his muscles out, Johnny went to open the trunk of the car and pulled out a duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Ready to go?” Mark just stared at him with confusion in his eyes. “We have to hike a bit to get to where we are going.” He elaborated to try and ease his confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “You still haven’t told me where we are going yet.” He continued to try and get a response out of him, but it wasn’t going to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You’ll find out.” Johnny grinned mischievously at his friend. His vagueness seemed to keep irritating him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Alright, alright. Let’s go.” Mark surrenders, rolling his eyes to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “It’s not that bad. We’ll be there soon.” Johnny laughs, at Mark’s impatience. “You really don’t like surprises do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “No not really.” Mark responds playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “C’mon then let’s go.” Johnny signals to Mark which direction they will be heading. They start to head down a path that is a bit inclined. Repeating the directions Ji-hoon gave him over in his mind, worried they would get lost. Hiking deep into the forest silently, taking in the beauty of the world around them. The day was toasty but thanks to all the trees guarding them from the direct heat from the sun. It was a comfortable atmosphere for their venture into the forest. As Johnny keeps navigating them towards their destination he can sense his friend following closely behind him. It wasn’t long until Mark broke the silence between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “So what do you think the challenges are going to be for the competition?” Mark’s question seemed like he was asking it to himself, so he was unsure to even answer. There was a sudden pressure pulling back on one of his sleeves. He stopped and turned back at Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Oh, sorry. Well I did hear a few things about the competition but not much.” Gesturing for them to continue, Mark moved to his side this time as they continued their conversation. “The only thing that I have heard was that there are going to be five missions total. The first is rumored to be a vocal performance that will be judged by BoA and a few other judges. Everything else is being kept very secretive for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Why do you think that is? And what else have you heard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “I’m not sure exactly, I think it’s because they are going to be airing it, that they want to keep our reactions genuine.” Johnny glanced over to Mark and couldn’t help noticing a glow about him. Was it the vibrance of the colors around them that was giving him this enticing aura? “I’ve also heard that BoA is actually the one behind all of this. People were saying this was Soo-Man’s way of testing her to see if she was ready to take over the company. Which we have all speculated she would probably one day would. I think that if it succeeds then it will solidify her as the heir of the company, that might also be why everything is being kept private, so nothing gets spoiled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “How did you hear all of this? I’ve asked around myself but haven’t gotten any information.” Mark looked at him curiously. Johnny just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “I don’t know. I just hear things.” Laughing lightly, he looks ahead and spots something he has been anticipating. “Hey, we are almost there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Don’t try and change the subject.” Mark tries to argue but is interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Let’s go!” Johnny grabs Mark tightly by the wrist and begins to take off in a sprint. He can start to see the clearing coming up in front of them. His excitement is building, hopeful that this will be everything he was told it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Hey slow down!” Mark cries out behind him. His plea is muffled out by the sound of the duffle bag hitting the side of his body and the rustling of the leaves and twigs on the ground. The reflection of the sun starts to intensify, it grows into a blinding light the closer they get to it. Finally past the last set of trees they enter a vast clearing. There is a roaring hitting them hard as they make way into this new area. There is a complete change in atmosphere, like they stepped into a different dimension. Once surrounded by monstrous verdant trees, they are in a beautiful enchanting hidden paradise. Both of them were left speechless at the world around them, the concealed Lagoon they had entered was more than they would have ever imagined. The roaring was coming from a decently sizable waterfall that fell into a mesmerizing lake. The water was so clear it was almost as if there wasn’t any at all. Every coral, every rock, every fish could be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Wow.” This was all Johnny could muster up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “This is incredible.” Mark added, both of them still lost in the view. They both advanced further getting closer to the water. They looked around the area to take it all in. Johnny set down his bag and went right to the edge of the water. Crouching down he dipped his hand in to feel it’s freshness. With the heat now hitting them more directly the coolness of the water was the remedy for it. Standing back up he walked over to his bag and moved it closer to the lake. Setting it back down he started to kick off his shoes and take off his shirt. “Hey what are you doing?!” Mark yelled to him once he took notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Let’s go for a swim.” He answered as he then proceeded to pull down his pants. “Are you coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Are you crazy!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Come on. It’ll be fun.” Johnny was now standing in his underwear, his hands on his hips waiting for Mark. “Don’t make me throw you in.” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “You should have told me we were going to go swimming. We don’t have any towels or anything.” Mark protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “I brought some.” Bending down he unzipped his bag and exposed the towels and things he had inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Alright, fine.” Johnny was pleased that he got his friend to admit defeat twice to him so quickly. He watched as Mark began to undress. His eyes wandered to places they shouldn’t have, as the clothing started to come off. A heat was spreading throughout him. He could feel his face start to warm and his breathing started to get heavy. There was a smoothness to Mark’s skin that seemed to be radiating strongly today. Realizing his thoughts he swiftly turned away towards the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I’m going in first!” He announced loudly, as he rushed into the cool water. His body instantly started to relax as the heat disappeared slowly. Johnny kept taking steps deeper into the water, slowly it kept rising around his body. Getting to the point where the water was up to his collarbone, he turned around to see where Mark had made it to. Much to his surprise Mark was standing in his underwear at the edge of the water. “Hurry up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “I’m coming, I’m coming!” Mark yelled back. Slowly he started making his way into the water. Looking like he finally got accustomed to the temperature he started to move faster towards him. Once Mark was a decent distance away from him, Johnny leaned his body back and let the water carry him, making him feel weightless. He drifted softly with the gentle current, rocking him slowly, calming all the tension within him. A movement around him broke the rhythm of the waves that had been relaxing him. Followed by a sprinkling of water falling on his face that was becoming heavier. Mark was splashing water at him. With his tranquility being short lived, he makes himself upright and finds his friend’s head poking out of the water, pleased by his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “You wanna play?!” Johnny threatens, shifting his body into the perfect position for attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Bring it!” Mark laughs, provoking him. Johnny squints his eyes and purses his lips and accepts the challenge. Pulling his arm back, he spreads his palm as wide as he can. Shifting all his weight to his arm, once he can feel it built up almost completely, he tilts the last of his weight back to give momentum as he throws it all forward. Pushing his palm forward as he extends his arm with an extreme force, the water around it begins to get thrown into a miniature tsunami wave headed towards Mark. Trying to quickly counter Johnny’s attack with his own. Mark’s wave of water wasn’t large enough to stop his. Inevitably Mark gets hit by the splash of water. Upset by his loss he pulls both his arms back as far as he can. In a similar technique as Johnny, Mark shifts all his weight back and then throws it forward to his two hands. His attack manages to be a bit bigger than the one he was hit with. Johnny rapidly gets ready to try and block the incoming wave with another one of his own. Both walls of water meet to the middle of the boys. Colliding with each other the waves come to their demise and fall back into the lake. Johnny can see frustration growing in his friend. Mark starts to take swift jabs to the water trying to get him back with short quick splashes as he slowly starts to float over in his direction. After a few attempts one of his attacks finally hits him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “You're asking for it!” Johnny yells as he charges towards Mark. Speeding his way over, he was also trying to throw one of his own attacks. The closer he was getting to his opponent, the farther away he tried to get. Both stopping to try and splash the other. Soon their battle became a chase instead. They were taunting and teasing back and forth riling each other up. It didn’t take long for Johnny to finally capture Mark after tricking him back into the shallow end where he would have to stand and be slowed down. They erupted into laughter as their game had finally come to an end. Slowly heading back into the water, they floated on their backs to try and regain some strength. Not long into their relaxation does Mark get upright again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Wanna race to the waterfall?” Mark’s question comes out daringly. This gets Johnny to get up himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “What does the winner get?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “The winner gets….” Mark trails off trying to come up with a good prize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “How about this, the loser pays for dinner and the winner gets to ask the loser for whatever they want?” Johnny offers as they both are trying to keep themselves afloat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Deal.” Mark agrees, his eyes full of determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Ready?” He asks, getting himself more aligned with Mark to start off fair, so there are no complaints later. Mark gives him a nod confirming he is set to go. “Alright then, on the count of three.” They stare at each other intensely, both of their competitiveness burning strong within them. “1…..2…...3!” They both take off like torpedoes headed to their target. Johnny is propelling himself forward with all his might trying to take the lead on Mark. Taking a quick glance over he sees that they are neck and neck. One stroke after the other he pushes himself to go faster. Confident he is going to be the winner he takes one more look over to his opponent. To his surprise he catches Mark’s eye, as if he was waiting for him to look over at him, Mark gives him a mischievous little grin. Leaving him puzzled for a moment. A seriousness takes over Mark, and just as he realizes what’s about to happen, his friend takes off in an instant. Giving all of his strength into trying to catch up, he stops. Letting himself slowly be submerged under all the water as he grabs onto his leg. Mark notices he isn’t being followed anymore and takes a look back where he had last seen his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Johnny?” He speaks into the silence of the forest around him. Being only heard by the creatures of the earth and plant life around him. “JOHNNY!” He yells out into the calmness, disrupting the quiet lives of the beings that make that area their home. His mind starts racing with unwanted thoughts, his heart begins to race as the adrenaline surges through him. “This isn’t funny! Johnny!” In a panic he begins to swim over to the last place he had seen his friend. Upon arrival he scans the water around him hoping to catch sight of him. Fear starts to take over as it seeps into his consciousness. Since he can’t spot him from above the water then he will have to try under. Taking in as much air as his lungs will hold, he slowly descends into the pond. Looking all around trying to fight the burn in his eyes from keeping them open underwater. Mark spins slowly around him but fails to catch sight of him. Unable to keep holding his breath he makes his ascension to the surface. Breaking out into the air he stops to catch his breath. Wiping the water off his face and pushing his wet hair back he feels something tap on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “HEY!” Johnny screams into Mark’s ear startling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “What the fu-“ Mark shouts as he turns over to see who yelled at him. Bumping slightly into Johnny who is floating close to him. Almost dipping back into the water, Johnny wraps his arm around Mark’s waist to keep him from going under the water. In the swift movement of grabbing his friend he also instinctively pulls him in up against his torso to keep their balance. Mark’s body is pressed up against his and there are only inches keeping their faces apart. Locked into each other’s eyes Johnny can see the deep concern turn into relief, but there was something else hidden within his friend that was starting to surface. The heat from their bodies so close was starting to spread through him. He could feel the silkiness of Mark’s skin on the arm and hand that was holding him up against him. Trying to get a better glimpse of what is slowly coming to light in his friend’s eyes, their connection is broken. Mark puts his hands on Johnny’s chest and pushes himself out of his hold. Getting carried away in the water, putting a good distance between them. “What is your problem?!” Mark yells at him, an anger building in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “What? It’s just a joke.” Trying to ease the tension between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Well it wasn’t very funny.” Mark’s expression was hard as he scolded him. Turning away to head back towards the more shallow end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Wait, I’m sorry.” Johnny’s voice turns apologetic. Reaching out to grab Mark by the arm to keep him from leaving. Mark’s gazes back at him from over his shoulder. Grabbing Johnny’s hand and pulling it off of his arm, he turned back around to face his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You know what Johnny…” His tone was deep and his eyes were sharp. Floating slowly towards him there was a shift in his attitude. “You’re still gonna lose.” He continued quickly as he darted off towards the waterfall to finish their race. Shocked to see Mark laughing as he passed him, Johnny paused for a moment before he shot off after him. Swimming as fast as he could, he still wasn’t able to catch up with Mark. Just passing through the curtain of water that’s dropping from high above them, he reached his friend. Mark was laughing as he grabbed onto the rock wall that was curved in from behind the waterfall. Swimming into the miniature cave Johnny moved up beside him, in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You know, you had me there for a second.” Johnny told him as he tried to catch his breath. “You’re not mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Well you almost had me there for a second as well, but when to look for you under the water and couldn’t find you. I had realized that you were probably playing a joke on me. I just can’t believe you would play such a dirty trick just cause you were losing.” Mark teased him. Johnny stared back at him a little upset that he had been figured out. Playing it all over in his head, the ridiculousness of it all brings a small chuckle out of him. Slowly it starts to build up until he explodes into a hysterical laughter. The contagiousness catches on to Mark and they both fall into the lighter mood. Once they start to calm Johnny looks around the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “It looks really cool from under here.” Looking up at the falling water and back down to Mark who was doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Yeah it does.” Mark replies before they fade into the silence and take in the moment and the scenery around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Well I guess you won, so I owe you dinner and a command. What do you want me to do?” Johnny finally breaks the peace. He was a bit nervous about what Mark would make him do, especially after playing that little trick on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                “Hmmmm…” Mark pausing for a moment to come up with something. “I think…. I’ll have to save it for later.” He said with a smirk. Johnny let out a sigh of annoyance, as he wanted to get whatever it was over with. Knowing that now whatever he would have to do for him might be something dreadful as Mark would have time to really come up with something extravagant. “I am getting hungry though. We should go get something to eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “Yeah we should probably leave soon, it’s starting to get late and it will be a bit before we hit the next town. What are you going to want to eat?” Johnny asked as he leaned his back against the rock wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “I don’t know yet, once we get into the closest town we can see what’s around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Alright sounds good. We should probably start heading out then.” Johnny started to push away from the wall and towards the water to leave before Mark grabbed him by the arm to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Wait hold on a sec.” Mark pulls himself closer to Johnny. Putting all his focus on him. Johnny was getting lost in his friend again. “Johnny…” Mark’s voice faded into a whisper. “You’re going to lose again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Wha-?” Before Johnny could ask what he meant, Mark jumps up out of the water and presses Johnny’s head down with his two hands. As Johnny is dunked down, Mark takes the moment to push himself off the wall and uses the momentum to dash away. When Johnny finally resubmerges he sees his friend quickly stoking away. “Hey, wait up!” He yells after him before joining in on their new race. </span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>                  A brassy crimson illuminates the sky as hints of a rich violet seeps through the clouds as the sun makes its descent from the heavens. The evening air is cozy and relaxing, more soothing than the blazing rays of the day. Johnny and Mark pull into one of the towns that is on their way back into the bigger city where they were staying. Driving through the streets they start to realize something off about the town. It’s fairly empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Where is everybody?” Mark asks him as he looks around the empty streets. Most of the buildings were shut down and dark. This made the town look gloomy and eerie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “I don’t know. This is really weird though.” Johnny replies, continuing to drive them deeper into the eerie streets. As they slowly advance more into the town, a faint disturbance. “Do you hear that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Yeah, what do you think it is?” Mark answered, turning to him before turning back his attention into the direction of the growing commotion. Johnny began to slow the car the louder it got. He thought it would be more precautious than to hurriedly go into the unknown. Getting further down the street cars begin to appear, parked on the sides of the streets. Starting off with just a few it quickly builds into an excessive amount. The vehicles were parked closer together more and more as they continued on. In their horizon was a sight they weren’t expecting to see. There is a glow coming from an area in front of them. The clamor they were hearing was now getting distinctive. It was a mixture of dozens of different sounds filling the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Hey, it looks like there is a festival going on.” Johnny points out as they get a better view. Coming from the other directions opposite from them are a few other cars. “Do you wanna check it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Yeah! Let’s go see what’s going on.” Mark lit up at the sight in front of them. The nerves in Johnny’s body erupted when he caught the cheerful look on his friends face. Driving around the area they finally found a decent parking space a couple blocks away from the street the festival had been at. Walking down the silent street they watched the sky slowly darken as the sun fell down the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “What do you wanna do first, when we get there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “I’m starving. I think we should get something to eat.” Mark answered, putting his hand on his stomach and giving it a little rub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “I bet they are going to have some good food!” Johnny imagined all the possible food stalls they could have, and how delicious small town festival food was. They were approaching the entrance to the big Main Street of the town that had been closed off for the event. Music, lights and the scent of delicious food was dancing around them the closer they got. Both of them started to fasten their pace, eager to see what this festival had to offer. Finally making through the threshold, they stopped to take in all of the wonder that was being introduced to them. They were both astounded by how many people filled the street of this small town festival. It appeared that the whole town was in attendance as well as visitors from all around. A large number of tourists made up a good chunk of the patrons. Sounds of game bells ringing, children playing, and the enjoyment of the crowd roared throughout the street. Walking into the lively celebration they kept pointing things out to each other in amazement. They went back and forth on what stalls to stop and eat in, but getting pulled away by the smell of another one nearby. Unable to make a decision they wandered themselves all the way into the heart of the festivities. Arriving at the town's majestic courtyard. The paved road turned into an old stoned street. Expanding out into a circular area with a massive marble fountain at the center. Behind it the stoned pathway narrowed back and continued on, leading to a grand building. It stood high and strong, even though it was a few centuries old, but well preserved. In front of the fountain was a booth that housed a DJ who was playing music for the small dancing crowd. Venturing into the large area Johnny spotted a little food stall with tables lining the outskirts of the rounded space. “Hey let’s go eat there.” He pointed it out to Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Okay.” Mark nodded, following Johnny over through the crowd. Making it to the stall, they scanned through the menu that was perched up next to it. Conversing quietly with each other, trying to decide what they were going to order. Coming to a decision they approached the older woman behind the stall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Hello” they both said to her as they bowed down in a polite gesture. The woman gave them a quick nod followed by a welcoming smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Hello! What are you boys going to have?” The older lady behind the cart asked them. Her expression was so joyous and kind, they couldn’t help but feel in good spirits in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Can we get two orders of chimaek fried chicken?” Johnny answered with a wide grin. “And can we get a bottle of soju as well, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Yes, of course. It’ll be done soon. Please go have a seat and I will call you up when it is ready.” She told him, a cheerfulness filling her tone. They quickly spotted an empty table off to the side of the food by a tall brick wall. Sitting down on rounded stools at a small wooden table, they began their wait. Johnny was amused by everything that was going on in the courtyard. From the games people were playing to the dance floor a decent sized crowd were being entertained by the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “This place is awesome. I can’t believe this is going on right now.” Mark’s voice breaks their silent observing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Yeah, this is great! I’m glad we stopped at this town. We should play some games after we eat.” Johnny suggested turning back as the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “I’m down.” Mark started to prepare the table for their meal. Grabbing utensils and metal chopsticks from the container at the edge of the table against the wall. Placing a set for himself and another for Johnny. As Mark set down the chopsticks and spoon on a napkin in front of him, Johnny realized what his friend had been doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Oh thanks.” He smiled. “You didn’t have to.” Before he could continue a sweet voice called out to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Hello, hello! Your food is ready!” The vendor lady waved them over to grab their plates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “I got them.” Johnny gestured to Mark to stay seated. Walking over he greeted the older lady again while grabbing the tray of food and the bottle of soju with two miniature glasses. Making his way back slowly to not drop anything, he set the tray down softly onto the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Dang that was fast, and it looks delicious.” Mark’s eyes widened at the sight. Johnny returned to his seat, situating himself to begin their meal. Not being able to wait any longer they both started to dig into their food. Using their chopsticks to get the small chunks of Chimaek, Johnny blew on his softly before putting it in his mouth. Immediately after the first bite his senses danced at the savoriness of the food. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “Wow this is really good!” He said in delight while picking at more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “Yeah, for real!” Mark agreed, as he scooped up a spoonful of steamed rice to sooth the spiciness of the chicken. After a few more bites Johnny reached over for the little green bottle of soju. Opening it up he set the two miniature glasses upright and began to fill them up. Passing one over to Mark, he gave him a devious glare. Mark looked down at the glass and back up at him, and shook his head. “No dude. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He tried waving the glass away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                       “C’mon, it’s just a little. We aren’t gonna get crazy, it’s just one bottle.” Johnny put on his best pouting face. Trying to convince his friend to drink with him. Mark contemplated for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “Alright, alright. Let’s do this.” Grabbing the glass and holding it up to cheers with Johnny. Quickly they downed the shot and let out a small gasp as the contents burned down their throats. They took a few more shots of the soju and continued to eat more of the delicious food. In the middle of their meal a familiar sound had started to appear to them. It started off with a harmony of voices that faded into a heavy beat. Johnny looked over at the dance area, and then back to Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “They are playing our song!” Their song Superhuman had begun being blasted by the DJ. “Let’s go dance!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Uhh… I don’t know….” Mark said hesitantly to him, becoming small in his seat. Johnny started to pout again, but noticed it was as effective as it was previously. Grabbing the soju bottle once more he poured them another shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Here.” Passing Mark his glass again. Downing their drinks again, Johnny waited a few more seconds for the alcohol to hopefully loosen up his friend. Noticing Mark start to bob his head a little he tried again. Standing up he walked over to Mark and reached out his hand. “Let’s go?” Mark shook his head rapidly, in denial. Not wanting the song to end before they could make their way over. Johnny took matters into his own hands, reaching out and grabbing Mark by the wrist he pulled him up and started dragging him out to the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “Hey! What are you doing?!” Mark tried to fight him at first but halfway to the dance area he had just accepted his fate. Johnny was pleased at his success and stopped them close to the center of the dancing crowd. The effects of the alcohol had gotten stronger once they had increased their movements. Johnny could feel the warmth in his core, and his inhibitions slowly dissolved. The beat of the music was starting to take control of his body, as his movements weren’t his own. Mark’s rap verse had come up and Johnny became ecstatic as he rapped along with it to Mark. Dancing along with the verse he took notice that his friend was just swaying along with the music, seeming a bit out of place. He grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to shake some excitement into him. Mark just smiled and tried to make more movements, but ultimately just started to sway again. The song had come to an end, but was followed by another familiar song to them. 80’s synthesizers blared through the speakers as a legendary voice followed. The small crowd cheered in excitement for the next song. Taking a look around Johnny spotted something which gave him an idea. Gesturing Mark to wait where he was, he quickly rushed over to the DJ booth and signaled to the man at the turntables. Once he got his attention he pointed down at the objects on the table and pointed to himself. The DJ smiled in approval and nodded his head. Johnny grabbed the items and made his way back to Mark. By this point the song 's introduction was just ending and the legendary singer was about to start her verse, as it starts it is being accompanied by an unfamiliar male one. It was deep with a smooth rich soulful tone. It was like nothing the crowd had heard before and was alien to the iconic song. Mark, who was standing where Johnny had left him, started to look around once the additional voice had appeared, because it sounds live.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clock strikes upon the hour</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the sun begins to fade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Part of the crowd stops and makes way for the person who is joining in on the song. Johnny walks to Mark as he makes his way through the divide the crowd had made for him. Mark is stunned at the stunt his friend is pulling. This is the first time since he had known him that he actually ever heard him sing. Johnny was singing, and it was amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still enough time to figure out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How to chase my blues away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Johnny had finally made it to Mark who was standing in front of him in shock to notice the other object in his other hand. Turning it on he held it up to Mark who didn’t quite process what he was implying for a moment. Once the realization came he quickly tried to reject it. Shaking his head and trying to push the object away, but Johnny persisted until his friend finally took hold of it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve done alright up ‘til now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the light of day that shows me how</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when the night falls, loneliness calls</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                    The crowd had started to circle around them, some were now just spectating, and others were watching and still dancing along. Just as the chorus was about to begin they all started to cheer loudly. People who were walking by the dance area were starting to get curious about what was happening and were making their way over to see what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna feel the heat with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With somebody who loves me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                    As the chorus progresses Johnny is dancing along but also trying to urge Mark to start joining him. He uses his free hand to lift up the microphone he had handed him early and gave him a pleading look. Mark finally gave in again and joined him on the second half of the chorus but shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna feel the heat with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With somebody who loves me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                    Moments before the chorus ends Johnny signals Mark to take the next verse himself. Giving a bit of resistance at first he finally caved, which was becoming a common occurrence lately, and it pleased Johnny very much. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been in love and lost my senses</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spinning through the town</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                      Johnny could see that Mark was still being reserved and closed off, so he turned his attention away. He began to draw in the crowd and was hyping them up, knowing his friend fed off other people’s energy. More on goers from the festival were being drawn into the spectacle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooner or later the fever ends</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I wind up feeling down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>                    Mark was beginning to relax himself, and Johnny could hear it in his voice. The words were coming out stronger and more confident. Their audience was growing immensely now too. They were dancing and full of excitement at their performance.</span>
  <strike></strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need a man who’ll take a chance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On a love that burns enough to last</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So when the night falls</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My lonely night calls</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                     There was now a power coming from Mark’s tone as he sang now. Johnny knew the performer in Mark could be awakened easily, it just needed a bit of a nudge. The energy around them was building up rapidly, which fueled them even more. Finishing the last lines of the second verse Johnny joined him again for the chorus.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna feel the heat with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With somebody who loves me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna feel the heat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With somebody who loves me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                      When the chorus was coming to an end they both made an instant connection. It was as if they shared the same thought at that moment. Giving each other a signal of understanding they both broke away towards the audience and started to engage with them. Pulling them into the open space they had made for them. Getting some of them to break away from their comfort zone. Once they had gotten a few people to join in others came in on their own. Mark continues on by himself while Johnny still brings in the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody who loves me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To hold me in his arms</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need a man who’ll take to chance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On a love that burns hot enough to last</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So when the night falls my lonely heart calls</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                      Surrounded by an enormous horde of people all letting their inhibitions go. They were forgetting about the world around them and enjoying an iconic song. Not knowing the people around them but they all still celebrated like they were lifelong friends. On the last line Johnny waves his arms upwards to queue everyone to join in on the next chorus. When Mark hits the last note they cheer loudly and quickly begin singing along with them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna feel the heat with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With somebody who loves me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna feel the heat with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With somebody who loves me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                         They all sang in unison as they were all being taken away by the moment. Freely jumping around in dance and joy. Johnny grabbed onto Mark’s hand, dancing closely with him. They let the famous legend finish the rest of her iconic song. The two young men were joyously dancing when Johnny noticed a man in the outskirts of the crowd recording them on his phone. Off to his side he also saw a group of girls staring at their phone and then back over at them. Realizing what they were doing he began to react. Grabbing the microphone from Mark’s hand he whispered into his friend's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “Wait here for a second” rapidly moving through the energetic mass of people. Leaving his confused friend behind him. Once he reached the DJ booth he dropped off the mics and mouthed thank you to him. The DJ just smiled as he bounced to the beat. Rushing back to Mark he grabbed his hand once again and maneuvered them out of the pit of people to get back to their table. Getting to their table he reached into his pocket and threw down a few bills that was three times the cost of their meals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                        “What’s going on?!” Mark interjected when Johnny was reaching into his pocket for the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                       “We have been recognized. We gotta go.” He answered in a serious tone. Trying to hurry them away. Passing the older lady at the stall Johnny quickly thanked her and told her the money was left on their table. Looking back to check on the group of girls who were now trying to make their way into the assembly of people. They were attempting to spot them at the center of the dance floor. One of the girls was showing some of the people her phone. He assumed she was telling them about who they were. Pulling Mark down the long street they came down through. Johnny checked back and saw that more of the crowd were trying to figure out where they went. Resuming his way down the festival, he noticed a wide alleyway behind some of the shopping booths. Going from a speedy strut to a slight dash they headed behind the stalls and into the alley. His hand tightly gripped with Mark’s they ran through many different pathways till they finally reached the road they were parked at. Looking back to make sure they weren’t being followed. Johnny slowed their pace when they were a couple feet from their car. Mark finally broke free from Johnny’s grasp and was panting hard trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “What happened?!” He asked as he leaned up against the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                       “Some girls I think recognized us. I have a feeling there is a mob out looking for us now.” Johnny was half joking but also knew that it was completely plausible. They once had to escape from a shopping center when a couple fans had recognized them and then began screaming for them. The commotion had gotten attention from everyone around. At first they were trying to be nice and were greeting them but more people started showing up. Becoming a bigger scene they intended they had to slowly start backing away and then book it. The enormous group offense proceeded to chase them. Having to make their escape through the employee corridors. “We should get going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Mark agreed. Getting into the car they quickly made their leave. Driving past the festival they looked over to see that there was a massive number of people looking around for them. Johnny quickly sped up to avoid getting noticed again. Driving in silence until they reached the highway Johnny burst into laughter. Mark soon joined in and they both were going hysterical.</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>                   The evening sky sparkled with the tiny diamonds that lived in the heavens above. Walking through the grounds of the grand resort they were staying at they took a moment to admire the night as Johnny led them to their next destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Where are we going?” Mark asked as he noticed they weren’t heading towards their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “There is one last place I wanna go.” Johnny kept his answer vague to surprise Mark. “We are almost there.” He grinned as he continued to lead them down the paved walkway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “You’re not gonna tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Nope.” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Whatever.” He could tell Mark didn’t want to bother trying to fight back anymore. “Hey, how come I’ve never heard you sing before? I didn’t know you had such a great voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “Nah, I’m not very good. I’ve actually never sang in front of other people like that before. No one but my vocal coach has heard me cause I’m still working on it.” Johnny was trying his best to hide his shyness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “No dude you were really good! You should sing more.” Mark’s words embarrassed him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “I don’t think I’m ready for that now. It’s too personal for me at the moment.” Johnny was beginning to get flustered. “Uh anyway it looks like we are here. They had gotten to a point where it seemed like it wasn’t leading them anywhere, there was one last turn that led into a hidden courtyard. Slightly blocked by trees you could easily miss it. Turning into the secret garden of the hotel, they were stunned by the beauty. There were strings of lights hanging on wooden beams throughout the place, the flowers were vibrant and lush, there was a tiny pond at the center covered by a little bridge. By the water were benches and chairs with small circular tables. The garden felt ethereal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “Woah, how did you know this was here?!” Mark wondered as he was still taking it all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “I overheard some of the staff talking about how they thought it was a pity that none of the guests ever come to the garden, because they always just go to the pool or other touristy stuff and that it was a pity because of how beautiful it is. So I went over and asked them about it, and they told me how to get here.” He explained. “Let's go in?” Mark nodded in agreement and they both proceeded through the little archway that stood at the entryway. Traveling along the stone walkway they admire all the elegance of the sights around them. Coming to the open area by the water, Mark notices the guitar leaned up against one of the benches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “Why is there a guitar here?” Mark points out as he stops before stepping onto the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                       “I asked the hotel to bring one. I thought it could be a nice place to play, if it was everything they said it was going to be.” Johnny told him before crossing over off the stone walkway. “C’mon.” He waved him over. Mark quickly followed. Once they reached the white metal bench they sat down on the soft plush cushion. Johnny reached over to grab the guitar and handed it over to Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                       “What?” Mark looked surprised that he was handing it over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                       “I want you to play it.” Johnny elaborated with a sweetness in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                       “No, I don’t want to play right now, you do it.” He rejected his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                        “You play better than I do.” He pleaded, pouting his lips. Mark shook his head to turn him down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                        “Hey, I know what I wanna have you do!” Mark blurted out as a thought came to him. “I want to hear you sing again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                         “What? I don’t think so.” He was getting shy again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                         “You owe me. I want you to play the guitar and sing.”Johnny could tell Mark wasn’t going to let this one go. It looked like he had finally gotten him today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                        “Alright, alright. I’ll do it.” He gave in but still gave Mark a joking glare. Situating the guitar on his lap, he tried to think of a song he should play. Looking over a Mark who was giving him an impatient stare he chuckled to himself and finally figured out which one he was going to do. Strumming the strings of the guitar to quickly check the tuning. Once everything was in order he started to play. His fingers dancing off the strings releasing more soft and intimate Spanish cords. He closed his eyes to keep from feeling embarrassed. As the song progressed he counted the notes in his head. Taking in a deep and heavy breath he held it in for a second and then released it. He couldn’t put it off any longer, it was time. He opened his eyes again but was now taken over by a different persona.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could lose my heart tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don’t turn and walk away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                      His voice was a delicate whisper, floating in the air towards his one person audience. Who was being captivated by the first few words being sung.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause the way I feel I might </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lose control and let you stay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause I could take you in my arms </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And never let go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                      Johnny stared deep into Mark’s eyes as he filled every word with emotion. Forming a strong connection as if the words he was singing were meant for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could fall in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could fall in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can only wonder how </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Touching you would make me feel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if I take that chance right now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow will you want me still</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                     The atmosphere around them had changed as the Spanish chords of the guitar surrounded them. Closing them off from the rest of the world. The lyrics Johnny was singing were becoming more passionate, as if every word was true. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I should keep this to myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And never let you know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could fall in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could fall in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I know it’s not right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I guess I should try</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To do what I should do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I could fall in love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fall in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could fall in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                      His words were coming out with a strong truth almost as if they were a confession. Mark was feeling as if Johnny was talking to him directly. He wondered if Johnny was trying to tell him something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I should keep this to myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And never let you know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could fall in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could fall in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could fall in love </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could fall in love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could fall, fall in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                      Johnny gave so much power to the ending, filling it with all the emotions within him, and then fading out the last line. Snapping out of the trance he fell into he looked at Mark who sat motionless. Johnny began to get anxious at the lack of reaction and he started to blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Sorry if it wasn’t any good.” He placed the guitar back on the ground on the side of the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “No, wow. That was amazing. I didn’t know you could sing like that. I’m speechless.” Mark finally responded to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Anyways um… we should go back to the room now.” Johnny shyness had taken over and he wanted to forget about what he just did. “Let’s go.” Shooting up off the bench and rushed away back to the stone walkway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Hey wait up!” Mark called out as he raced after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>                   Back in their room they were showered, dressed, and in bed. Completely exhausted from their day. Johnny was staring up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. He was still embarrassed about his singing. He didn’t know what to do or say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                  “Are you ready for your shoot tomorrow?” Mark turned to lay on his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Huh?” Johnny was brought back into reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Your video shoot.” Mark reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                   “Oh yeah. I’m excited, it’s gonna be good. I can’t wait to get it done” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “Yeah, it sucks though I don’t wanna go back home. This place is awesome. I wish we could stay longer.” Mark told him with a disappointment in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “I’m sure we could stay an extra day if you want.” Johnny told him as he turned to his side to face Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                    “I wish we could but I’ve got stuff to prepare for my meeting with Jackson.” Mark’s statement took Johnny by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Jackson? Since when are you having meetings with Jackson?” He was curious when they had gotten better acquainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “He is going to help me get ready for the competition. He offered to help and I accepted.” He elaborated with an innocence in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                     “Oh I see…. well we will have to come back again soon then.” He offered, which lit Mark up a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                      “Yeah we should!” Mark then shifted himself back on his back. Johnny started at his profile for a moment before laying on his back again too. Mark leaned over to turn off the lamp by his side and started adjusting himself in the bed, tucking the sheets down on his sides. “Good night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                         “Good night.” Johnny replied and leaned over to turn his lamp off as well. When he laid himself back down his hand landed next to Mark’s. The nerves in Johnny’s body began to tingle rapidly within him as their pinky fingers barely touched. He looked over to see if his friend had noticed but Mark’s eyes were still shut. Turning his head back to face the ceiling he didn’t dare move his finger away. There was something in him that wanted to keep it there for as long as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                        “Thanks for everything Johnny.” The words were so faint, Johnny thought he might have hallucinated them, but then there was a movement that proved he hadn’t. Mark’s finger wrapped itself around his own and it felt like atoms in his body were erupting. His heart began to race and he was trying to keep his breathing slow and quiet. Thinking Mark would pull it away shortly, but he left it there. Johnny shut his eyes to calm himself and try to ease the excitement filling his body. Why was this small action filling him with such a thrill? A warmth started to spread in his chest, gradually getting him to relax. With his body and mind being put at ease, thoughts of how Mark’s action shows him the amount of trust he is bestowing to him. The guilt was starting to return to him. The idea of how much pain and suffering he could inevitably cause if he doesn’t come clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                          “Hey Mark, I need to tell you something.” Waiting for some sort of response, but there is no movement. Turning his head over to check on his dearest friend, he sees Mark laying therein tranquility. Again his timing was terrible, maybe it was a sign that it wasn’t the right time. But when would be a good time? Returning to stare at the ceiling, the gentle feel of Mark’s finger overtook the guilt. He wanted to relish in the moment for as long as he could, but the exhaustion of their day had summoned Morpheus sooner than he would have liked. Attempting to battle his power as much as he could, he was no match. His eyes were beginning to get heavy as his consciousness was slowly fading. Squeezing Mark’s pinky in his to double check that it was actually there before being completely defeated. A smile rested on his face as the two boys laid on the bed with their fingers intertwined.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>